Our Generation
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Keeping Secrets/Time Changes Everything 3rd Sequel :D Summery in the 1st Chapter cause the sumery is too long to fit in here ;)
1. 14 Years Later: School Day

**So I came to a decision that I want it to be called "Our Generation" LOL. Haha. I hope you enjoy this sequel guys! :D I'm going to enjoy writing it! :)**

**Oh btw, I know in Distance Rydel's kids were called "Ryan and Mackenzie" so I've used these **

**Another thing:**

**All credit goes to HJ Russo for helping me come up with a situation for Mackenzie! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have a feeling Keely/rosslynchdramaseeker/Lov3R5er is going to kill us both, but oh well! x"D**

**I got the last names of the made up characters from my friends last names LOL cause I can't think of any of my own -_- Which is great cause I'll end up imagining them as the made up characters x"D LOL my life...**

**I'm gonna put what everyone's ages are as well... when I got to Riker, Laura, Ross & Ratliff etc I had to do some serious maths. haha**

**Summery: It's been A LOT of years since Riker, Laura, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky and Keely had their children. So now it's been 14 years and you get to see Germaine, Ashleigh, Charlotte, Ryan and Mackenzie in their drama as well as their parents ;) Germaine makes a mistake that he can't back out of, Ashleigh's in major danger, Charlotte's getting way overprotective with her mood swings and suspicious behavior, Ryan's got a secret that he feels like nobody can help him out with but Ratliff or Ross, Mackenzie is bullied continuously by everyone and doesn't even tell people about it and Jake... He's the normal child with a normal life really he may only be 12/13 but everyone seems to talk to him about everything, he's like the problem solver. It's one big rollercoaster that is NOT going to end well for someone.**

**Rating: T/M (probably not M)**

**Language: English**

**Genre (Not In order): Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy (only in the end), Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Category: R5/Austin & Ally**

**Starring (Main Cast): Germaine Lynch, Ashleigh Lynch, Jake Lynch, Charlotte Ratliff-Lynch, Ryan Lynch, Mackenzie Lynch, Riker Lynch, Laura Marano/Lynch, Ross Lynch/Ratliff, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Keely Lynch**

**Starring (Not the main cast, but everyone's friends/enemies): Ellie Pearson, Jack Cooper, Regan Simpson, Kyle Rigby, Cameron Reilly, Bradley Fitzpatrick and more :D**

**Couples/Pairings (spoilers: well A MAJOR spoiler for RYAN): Gerellie (Germaine/Ellie) Jashleigh (Jack/Ashleigh) Rashleigh (Regan/Ashleigh) Karlotte (Kyle/Charlotte) Ryeron/Cyan (Ryan/Cameron) Brackenzie (Bradley/Mackenzie) Riaura (Riker/Laura) Rosslington (Ross/Ratliff) Rockeely (Rocky/Keely)**

**AGES: Germaine (17) Ashleigh (15/16) Jake (12/13) Charlotte (15/16) Ryan (14/15) Mackenzie (15) Riker (35) Laura (31) Ross (31) Ratliff (34) Rydel (34) Rocky (33) Keely (33) - This took serious math -_- **

**Not very interesting but hey-ho LOL**

* * *

Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake came downstairs from their rooms, with it being a Tuesday they had another day of yet school. In all honesty they don't see the point in them going to school really cause their parents are basically world famous. So wouldn't it be a little dangerous for them to be going to school? That's what Jake thinks anyway, Riker and Laura just laugh at him along with Germaine and Ashleigh.

He may only be 12/13 but he sure is a funny little kid at times they are not going to lie. He's a little odd ball. But they love him anyway. Even though they've no choice with him being their son and baby brother.

They had about 10 minutes left before they had to leave and already there was a knock at the door. Probably for either Germaine or Ashleigh because Jake doesn't walk to school with his friends, Riker or Laura drop him off.

"Ashleigh it's for you." Laura called before walking into the livingroom. Soon to be followed by Regan.

Regan was Ashleigh's bestfriend, despite him being a boy, but they were close. They've been friends ever since Ashleigh first started school. Sure they've had their fights, but not very big ones.

"There was me thinking it would be... Jack." Germaine said, more in a disgusted tone rather than happy.

"Sorry dude," Regan said "I could go call Jack and tell him to come instead."

"No thanks I'm good." Germaine said as he sat himself down on the couch.

Ashleigh picked up the nearest couch pillow before flinging it in Germaine's face, Germaine threw a glare at Ashleigh before throwing the pillow back. Soon enough both of them began a slap war with the pillows making a big mess and noise whilst Regan just stood there laughing at both of them.

When Germaine and Ashleigh fight, Regan finds it hilarious because Germaine fights like a girl with Ashleigh and Ashleigh fights like a man. That's why Ashleigh tends to win all the slap wars with Germaine.

Laura heard all the noise and fuss coming from the kitchen, she wondered what it was before coming out of the kitchen to see her two kids fighting like it was World War 3.

"Germaine! Ashleigh!" Laura shouted "stoppit!"

"She started it!" Germaine yelled still fighting Ashleigh, as she kept on fighting him.

"And I'm finishing it, now stop before you wake up your Dad." Laura said firmly.

Don't get her wrong, Laura loved her kids but boy they could be a right pain in the ass when they faught. Regan then smirked, he couldn't hold it in any longer before he burst out laughing like a hyena.

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head, Regan never helped these situations sometimes. He just always laughed when they faught.

"They won't be the only one getting told off by Riker you know when he comes down if you keep laughing like that." Laura said, trying to scare Regan.

Regan then immediately stopped laughig as soon as she said that. Don't get him wrong he loves Riker, but he can be one scary mother fucker at times... That's why he didn't like coming round here cause he's always afraid that Riker will bite him or something. Even though he's known him since he was 2 years old when he met Ashleigh.

Laura then began to laugh herself at the scared expression on Regan's face it was priceless. She always loved to scare Regan cause it was so easy. Then the livingroom door opened and everyone looked, aside from Germaine and Ashleigh who were still fighting, to see Riker stood there.

He walked over to both of his kids before pulling Ashleigh away from Germaine and stood in between them.

"Okay, what have I said about fighting early on a morning?" Riker asked.

"Sorry..." Germaine and Ashleigh said at the same time looking down.

"What are you both fighting about now anyway?" Riker asked.

"Just cause I told Regan not to bother bringing Jack round after I told him and Ashleigh that I'm surprised Jack isn't round instead of Regan." Germaine explained.

Riker turned and faced Ashleigh giving her a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look "Seriously," Riker said "you attacked your brother cause he said he preffers your bestfriend over your boyfriend."

"Pretty much yeah." Ashleigh nodded.

Riker shook his head "I can't even with teenagers these days..." Riker said as he walked out of the livingroom.

Laura let out a small laugh "Go on," Laura said "get to school," She walked to the living room door "Jake! Get down here!"

"I'm ill!" Jake called down.

"Your always ill on a school morning."

"Yeah, but I feel like my head is about to fall off!" Jake shouted.

"Oh trust me it'll fall off if you don't get down there." Riker said as he popped his head round Jake's bedroom door.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a nice Father you are Dad?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking about me taking your head off son," Riker said "I was talking about your mother. Now go. I want you alive for the party on Saturday."

Jake sighed "I hate you."

"Okay, I'll remember that next time you want money." Riker smiled.

"I mean, I love you Daddy!" Jake said jumping off his bed and hugging him round his waist.

"That's what I thought," Riker said patting his back "now get downstairs before I throw you down."

"Do that and I will call childline."

"Oh honey," Riker said ruffling his hair "I don't think your tall enough to reach the phone."

Jake glared at him. Riker was always making jokes about Jake's height, but he didn't care cause Jake always came out with something more funnier that shut Riker up. He'd always come out with something like 'You been spending too much time with Ross, Ratliff or Rocky'. Something like that. because that's where Jake mainly picks it up from really.

"And I don't think your smart enough, but you don't see me complaining or slapping it about like its the morning news do ya?" Jake said.

Riker's face straightened "You need to stop spending time with your Uncles so much."

"Na, I'm good." Jake said smiling sarcastically.

"Get to school." Riker said before walking back into his own room.

Jake laughed before grabbing his bag and going downstairs. Germaine, Ashleigh and Regan left for the bus and Laura took Jake to his school in the car.

"Daddy, are you sure your okay?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm fine sweetie," Ross said "its just a little head bump.. Relax." He said wrapping an arm around her, hugging her as he let the other arm drop freely.

Ever since Charlotte got to a certain age, she's been ever so protective of Ross about where he goes and what he does. She's worse than Ratliff. Even Ratliff isn't protective of Ross about what he does and where he goes, only if he knows it's danger or a hazard to Ross. But Charlotte. She thinks everything Ross does is a hazard or danger to himself.

Ross can't even understand why. Neither can Ratliff! Ratliff tried talking to her about it once and all she done was ignore or change the subject. She's an odd child at times. An odd little 15 year old girl.

"Yeah, next your gonna be calling World War 2 just a little disagreement." Charlotte said in a sarcastic and harsh tone.

Ratliff then made a police car noise "Puberty police," Ratliff said "check, that attitude." **(1)**

Ross let out a laugh while Charlotte just glared at Ratliff. Now Ratliff couldn't help but laugh.

"It was a joke," Ratliff said "chill out girl."

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Whatever."

There was then a knock at the door, Ross and Ratliff didn't move so Charlotte went and got it. Ratliff then got up from his seat and got closer to Ross turning down his voice volume.

"She seem... Off to you lately?" Ratliff asked.

"She's my daughter Ratliff," Ross said "of course there's something wrong with her. She's a teenage girl, there's always something going on with her."

"Being protective over you Ross..." Ratliff said "that's something she's never done in her lifetime." Ross just shrugged.

Charlotte opened the door to find her little cousin, Ryan, there. Ryan is Rydel's son, she had him all on her own. Riker was even nice enough to help her give birth when the time came, but it's something he never wants to do again. Even though a year later he had to help Laura with Jake... But NOW he definietly doesn't want to do it agian!

"Where's Mackenzie?" Charlotte asked.

Ryan shrugged "I went for her," Ryan said "but Aunt Keely said that she's refusing to come to school."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Oh I don't know," Ryan lied/snapped "go ask her. Cause she won't tell me, Aunt Keely or Uncle Rocky."

"DO you have any idea why she's refusing to go to school?"

Ryan paused for a moment. He did know exactly what was wrong with Mackenzie and why she doesn't want to go to school, he just doesn't want to tell anybody. That... And because Mackenzie sworn him to secerecy. Although, Ryan wouldn't call it that it was more of a death threat than anything.

"After that long pause, I assume you do," Charlotte folded her arms "now spill Lynch."

"Your talking to me as if I don't have the same last name as you," Ryan said "are you expecting me to tell you?"

"Actually I'm a Ratlif-Lynch, so technically we're not the same last names."

Ryan rolled his eyes in a glare. Charlotte then decided to let Ryan in before both of them walked into the livingroom.

Ross came out of the kitchen with Ratliff following, a couple seconds later, and smiled at Ryan. "Hey Ry," Ross said.

"H-hey." Ryan said, who wasn't smiling. More of a nervous smile. In fact he avoided all eye contact with Ross.

'What is it with teenagers these days?!' Ross thought to himself.

First Charlotte's acting all weird and strange, and now Ryan's acting weird. Like... Have teenagers changed in the past 3 weeks or something because Ross is highly confused here. Ratliff on the other hand just chooses to ignore it for his own sake. He was a teen once... So he doesn't really wanna know what's going through teenagers heads these days. God knows.

Charlotte then remembered something. She'd left something upstairs that she needed to take to school, so therefore she had to leave Ryan downstairs on his own with Ross and Ratliff. And in all honesty, Ryan didn't want that.

Don't get Ryan wrong, he loves his Uncle Ross and Ratliff, there's just a little problem he has going on in his life and he just feels uncomftorable around them both for some odd reason. When in reality they are the only ones who could help him and understand what he's going through.

That, and he's always gone to Ross or Ratliff when he needs help with something because they are the only two people he trusts out of his family. So why is he having trouble now telling them and asking them for their help? He's scared at what they are going to think. But in retch respect, that would be a little hypocritical if they said something or judged.

"I'll be back in a minute." Charlotte said before running upstairs.

"Oh great." Ryan said out loud accidently.

"What?" Ratliff asked "don't you like being around us anymore?"

"What?" Ryan asked "No! Of course not! It's just... well... Er... I... Umm..."

"Relax Ry," Ratliff laughed "I was joking."

"Oh yeah," Ryan smiled nervously with a little heavy breathing "of course you were..." He laughed nervously.

Ross and Ratliff exchange a weird look before looking back at Ryan confused. There was something wrong with that boy... They couldn't quite put their finger on it. But then... Ross clicked. He thinks he clicked on anyway.

The way Ryan has been behaving lately... The way he's been acting around Rydel... The way he's been secretive and blushing when a certain someone calls him. Ryan's got a crush! But... That wouldn't change the way he acts around Ross and Ratliff? Would it? No. So it must be something else.

Ross thought back to the other day when Ryan was round, he was acting the same. But as soon as he got a phone call from his 'best friend' Cameron he changed. He began to get all happy, fun and excited. Then blushed.

Ross kind of just figured out what it was. His eyes widened. He wasn't going to judge.

"R-Ryan..." Ross said "do you want to talk with me?"

Ryan shook his head "No." Ryan lied.

Ryan didn't just say it dragging off... It was a snappy 'no'. One that showed Ryan was hiding something and he DID want to talk to Ross about something.

"Yeah you do..." Ratliff said with a little groan in his voice.

"No I don't!" Ryan protested.

"Okay," Ross said "so you don't mind me saying what I think is wrong with you out loud when Charlotte comes own then?" Ross grinned.

Ryan shook his head violently "No!" Ryan yelled "please don't."

"Gonna tell me what's wrong then?" Ross asked, clearing the grin off his face.

Ryan sighed and shook his head, which made Ross sigh as a sympathetic expression came across Ross's face, which made it look sad.

"I don't want to tell anyone," Ryan said "it's just I don't know how to deal with it. I want to talk to someone about it... But... When I'm ready to, I promise you or Ratliff will be the first ones I come to." It's gonna have to be Ryan finished off in his mind.

Ross sighed "Okay, fine, whatever." Ross said as if he was a teen. LIke he was years ago. But he wasn't anymore, he was an adult. Even though he didn't act like it most times.

Ryan went to go say something, but he was saved by Charlotte as she came back downstairs. "Ready?" Charlotte asked. Ryan nodded. "Bye Dad." She waved before both of them waved.

"Bye." Ratliff said waving back.

Once Charlotte and RYan were out the door, Ratliff turned back to Ross.

"Correct me if I am wrong again-" Ratliff began only to be cut off

"Yes there is something wrong with Ryan too." Ross finished off.

"Thought so." Ratliff said.

It's not that she didn't want to go to school, she loves school. But she hates it. She loves the lessons... But she hates break time and lunch time where she is bullied physically and verbally. That is the worst part about why Mackenzie hates the school she goes to.

In all honesty Mackenzie doesn't see why she's the one being bullied when it should be Charlotte NOT Mackenzie. Mackenzie hasn't done anything wrong, her Dad's not gay. Charlotte's is and Mackenzie's being bullied for it. WHY NOT CHARLOTTE?! Mackenzie keeps thinking. She gets bullied cause her Uncle's are gay.

This is why Mackenzie is never nice towards Charlotte. Never. She's never been nice to her for as long as Mackenzie started school. Before Mackenzie started school her and Charlotte use to be so close out of the Lynch family and then everything changed when Mackenzie started school. Nobody understood why. They still don't.

Time and time again, Mackenzie just wants all this pain to go away. Yes she has considered suicide but she doesn't have the heart to do it. Cause it won't be one of those suicides that goes a miss and isn't broadcasted aroud the world. It WILL be broadcasted around the world. Because Mackenzie just HAD to be born into a family that were world famous. Didn't she? That was the bad part. Otherwise she'd of done it without a doubt.

Right now she was walking down the corridor in her school going to her locker when someone walked past her and pushed her into the lockers next to her. She collided with them hard before she smacked to the floor.

Ryan was on the otherside of the corridor and sighed as he saw that happen to her. The person who done it was with four other people and they laughed as they walked off. Ryan walked over to her and helped her off the ground.

"Don't see why you don't go to anybody for help." Ryan said as he got her onto her feet.

"I don't need any help Ryan," Mackenzie snapped "I can do this on my own."

"Yeah, that's why your getting punched, pummpled and pushed everywhere every day," Ryan said "why can't you admit that you need help?"

"Why can't you admit that your gay to your Mom so you can get help?" Mackenzie sneered. Ryan silented. "Thought so." Mackenzie picked up the things she dropped off the floor before hurrying down the corridor.

It was true. Macknezie was the only one who knew about Ryan's secret.

Mackenzie hurried down the corridor again, but only to be tripped and pushed by the same person onto the floor. Once again they laughed. Mackenzie hurt her wrist as she fell so she hurt it.

"Aww," one of the girls began "don't worry... Maybe your Uncle can kiss it better," she stopped "but I forgot... He doesn't kiss girls. He kisses boys... Ooops.." She laughed before walking away with her crowd.

Mackenzie just looked down and stayed on the floor, before she felt someone grab her hands.

"Ryan I don't-" She looked up to find it wasn't Ryan. It was another boy. She smiled at him.

The boy smiled back "Just ignore everyone," The boy said as he got Mackenzie to her feet "I've saw the way people treat you around school and I don't think it's nice just cause your Uncles are gay... In fact, I'm a fan of R5 if I'm honest. I love them."

Mackenzie smiled for the first time in a while. It wasn't a fake one either, it was a real one.

"Thank you," Mackenzie said still smiling "I'm-"

"Mackenzie," The boy finished off "I know. I'm Bradley."

"Nice to meet you Bradley."

"We've met before," Bradley said "I'm in all of your lessons apart from P.E and you don't notice me because you are too busy hiding in your arms."

"Oh," Mackenzie blushed "I'm sorry."

"No worries," Bradley smiled "come on. I'll walk you." Both of them began to walk to their first lesson together.

"Germaine, was that really neccissary?" Ashleigh asked.

Ashleigh was stood peacefully at her locker with her boyfriend, Jack, as Jack kissed Ashleigh, Germaine was walking by and Germaine pushed him into the locker where Jack hit his head.

"Yes it was." Germaine said as he continued down the corridor.

Ashleigh glared at GErmaine as he walked off before looking at Jack and throwing a small smile "I'm so sorry about him." Ashleigh said.

"No, it's fine," Jack said as he held his head "he's your big brother. He's going to be protective."

Ashleigh laughed "Oh sweetie," Ashleigh said "me and Germaine fight like World War 3 is happening... In fact you could basically say we hate eachother. He's not going to be protective of someone he hates is he?"

"Yeah, but siblings act like that all the time," Jack said "of course your Dad, your three Uncles and Auntie didn't fight like you two..." Jack noticed the glare coming from Ashleigh "they were so clo- I'm gonna shut up now."

"yeah you better."

"Anyway, bye." Jack pecked her lips before walking off down the hall.

Ashleigh smiled at Jack walking off before she looked at Regan. He looked pissed at something. "Oh cheer up," Ashleigh said "we go home at 3."

"yeah I guess..." Regan said. Even though that wasn't the entire reason he was upset. It was a jealousy upset.

"Anyway, I'll see you at break." Ashleigh said before shutting her locker and walking off down the hall.

Regan smiled at Ashleigh walked off. Once she was out of eye sight, he turned his back and walked off to his lesson.

It was lunch time, Charlotte had forgotton something at home so she was waiting outside the school for her Dad, Ross or Ratliff, to come and drop it off to her in the car. She was waiting patiently, but it had been 20 minutes now. It was getting frustrating.

Then a women who had brown hair came up and stood beside Charlotte. But it wasn't the type of 'standing by' as if the women wanted Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed deeply.

"Waiting for someone?" The women asked. She had an accent. Charlotte wasn't sure what accent though.

"Yup," Charlotte said "waiting for one of my Dad's to come drop it off."

"You have two Dad's?" The women asked.

Charlotte nodded "I'm Ross Lynch's daughter," Charlotte said "so that might give you a clue as to why I have two Dad's."

The women looked at Charlotte confused.

"Ross Lynch... Ellington Ratliff..." Charlotte said "they are together and married you know."

"Oh okay..." The women said.

"And apparently they are too busy to drop a simple folder off for me." Charlotte said looking at her watch.

The women let out a little laugh. Charlotte cocked her head.

"Sorry," Charlotte said with subtle laughter "are you from another country? Because you appear to have a different accent."

The women nodded "I'm from Australia." She said.

"Oh cool! I've always wanted to go there for some odd reason," Charlotte said "maybe it's cause my Mom's from Australia. But... She died so I don't see me going there any time soon."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear about your Mom."

"Its fine," Charlotte said "i was a baby so I have no memory of it."

The women smiled.

"Sorry, whats your name?" The women asked.

"Charlotte Ratliff-Lynch." Chartlotte said, she then smiled "what's yours?"

"Maia Mitchell."

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE **

**(1) - From JESSIE x"D I found it funny... and I had nowt else to put there. LOL**

**Also, review with what your favorite part was ;) **


	2. The Problem

**Thanks to everyone who follows & reviewed! :D The ones who follow and DON'T review: Please fucking review or fuck off. Much love.**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes :)**

* * *

Charlotte turned her head and her eyes widened at this Maia Mitchell that stood before her. Ross had told Charlotte stories about Maia Mitchell, about how he and her use to date and then she went behind his back and cheated on her. Then one day she was driving down the freeway and crashed whilst she was pregnant with Ross's child and Maia died on impact.

Also, that Maia Mitchell is Charlotte's Mom.

"M-mom..." Charlotte said.

Maia smiled "Hey there sweetie." She said.

Charlotte shook her head "N-no way..." Charlotte said trying not to believe what was infront of her "y-your dead..."

"No I'm not." Maia said shaking her head.

"But... you died on the freeway when you were driving!" Charlotte insisted "Dad told me!"

"As in Ross Lynch?" Maia asked "as in your gay dad Ross Lynch."

Maia may be Charlotte's Mom, but Charlotte could feel it coming that she was going to smack her. She loves her Dad and she always hurts anyone who insults him because of who he choses to be and love. Especially if it's her own Mother who insults him. Besides, she deserves to be punched and pummbled if she's faked her own death.

"Don't you dare insult my Dad.." Charlotte threatened "you have no place to talk if you've faked your own death."

Maia rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah," Maia said "I've heard it before. I done my time for it in prison. But now I'm back and-"

"- You will leave me, my Dad and Ratliff alone." Charlotte said placing her hands on her hips. Maia went to go say something "No! Leave."

"Fine," Maia rolled her eyes "but you do know... you may be mostly and 90% like Ross, but always know that 10% is me," Maia sneered "don't you worry your little head princess... I'll be back. And someone will be hurt. That someone will be Ross..." She grinned before walking away.

Once Maia was gone, Charlotte lost it. She began to breathe heavily as she felt tears threatening her eyes. There was then a car honk from behind her on the road she turned around to see Ratliff there holding her folder out the window.

She walked up to the car "T-take me home."

"Why?" Ratliff asked. He then saw she looked like she was going to cry "Charlotte... What's happened? Is everything okay?"

"M-mom..."

"Your Mom's dead."

"S-she's not..." Charlotte said "she's down there! Drive! You'll see!" Charlotte pointed as tears came out of her eyes.

Ratliff looked where Charlotte pointed and he saw a women walking down the street with brown hair. It did look an awful lot like Maia. He took a deep breath "Get in," Ratliff said "your Dad is gonna kill me for doing this.."

Charlotte then jumped into the other side of the car, once it was shut Ratliff began to drive slowly down the road enough to see if it was Maia. Ratliff wasn't wrong... Ross would kill Ratliff for taking Charlotte away from school when she had no reason TO be away from school.

They then began to pass the women and Ratliff looked through the review mirror to see if it was Maia. He looked. His eyes widened. "Oh my god!" Ratliff raised his voice "it's... It's... It's-"

"Maia, I know," Charlotte said "i tried to tell you."

Ratliff looked at Charlotte and Charlotte looked at Ratliff. They had no idea what they were going to do. How were they going to tell Ross this? Both of them are petrified. Charlotte doesn't want Maia, her "mother", hurting her Dad! She loves her Dad more than anyone and anything, he means the world to her and she doesn't want anything happening to him. As for Ratliff... He's feared that if Maia gets her way and is evil.. She might manipulate him into leaving Ratliff for her. He doesn't want that.

He coughed as he felt tears coming to his eyes, he wasn't gonna cry about it in front of Charlotte. He can do it later, it's bad enough that Charlotte looks like she's gonna break down.

Charlotte looked over to Ratliff, she could see the sadness and hurt in her Dad's eyes. She sighed and put her hand on his arm "Let it out.."

"What?" Ratliff asked confused "I'm driving... No..." She sighed and looked at him with her sad brown eyes, which made him melt in a sad way. He let out a small sob.

It was after school and Germaine and Jake were finally home except from Ashleigh. Normally they wouldn't worry... But it's 5p.m. and school finished 3 hours ago. 'Where is she?' Germaine kept on thinking. He sighed before sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

His Mom and Dad weren't in. They'd be in at 6 as Riker, his Dad, had to be at band practice with Ross, Ratliff, Rocky and Rydel. Laura had something to do with her job to do. They'd be home in one hour and if Ashleigh wasn't home they'd lose it with Germaine and Riker would almost certainly kill Germaine for letting his only daughter get lost or hurt or kidnapped. Even though Germaine is the oldest.. Riker feels the need to pile all the resposibility on Germaine. Just cause he's the oldest.

Maybe because when Riker was Germaine's age... Riker had all the resposibility with Ross, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland. Oh.

The door then opened "Ashleigh?" Germaine called. Nope. Riker and Laura. THey are early.

"I mean..." Germaine stalled "Ashleigh! Make sure you lock the er... Window... Yeah..."

Riker and Laura cocked their heads in confusion at Germaine. Whilst Jake just sighed.

"What window is Ashleigh locking?" Laura asked putting her bag down.

"Oh c'mon your actually believing she's shutting a window?" Jake asked.

Riker cocked his head. Then he realzied something. Ashleigh wasn't there and her coat or bag wasn't there. He folded his arms and gave Germaine a glare "Where's your sister?" Riker asked. Germaine went to go say something "and don't say locking a window!"

"I don't know," Germaine said "she didn't come home from school."

"Well where is she?!" Laura asked panicked.

"Oh I don't know," Germaine said "let us look into my crystal ball, shall we?" Germaine asked sarcastically.

He then put his hands out as if he was rubbing a crystal ball and closed his eyes "Yes... I sense it... I know where she is..." Germaine said, eh opened his eyes "She's not here!" Germaine yelled.

"Germaine," Riker said "what part of make sure you look after your brother and sister so they don't go missing and come home from school... Do you NOT understand?"

"Apparently the make sure they don't go missing and come home from school." Jake said.

Germaine glared at Jake and slapped him upside the head.

"You better go find her now!" Riker said, almost threateningly.

"Riker calm down," Laura said rubbing his back "who's the worst person she's with? Not Regan cause we saw him on the way home. She's with Jack."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go look for her." Germaine said grabbing his coat, he then left.

When Charlotte and Ratliff had gotten home, they didn't even breathe a word to Ross. They only spoke to him when he spoke to them. Other than that the house was filled with silence which Ross couldn't really understand.

"Hey," Ross said coming out of the kitchen "I've ordered some take-out food, so I'm gonna go get it."

"Na, that's fine," Charlotte said standing "I'll go get it."

"You sure?" Ross asked giving her the money "you haven't been very talk-a-tive since Ratliff brought ya home from school." He said not very amused.

Charlotte nodded "Later Daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

Ross walked over to Ratliff and plopped next to him "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Ross asked.

Ratliff went to go say something, but he was saved by loud banging on the door. Ross got up from the couch and walked to the front door and opened it to find Ryan stood there, he looked like he was going to break down crying.

"Taking it you want to talk now," Ross said "seen as though you look like you've been drownng in your tears." Ryan nodded "Come in."

Ryan walked in and Ross directed him into the livingroom "Ratliff, get Ryan a drink." Ross said.

Ratliff nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Don't speak," Ross said to Ryan putting his finger up to his lips as Ryan was about to speak "I think I know what's the matter."

"Y-you do...?" Ryan asked shocked and worried.

"If I've connected the dots correctly, than yes I have." Ross nodded.

Ryan gave him a worried expression as he turned away from Ross.

"Ryan, I'm not gonna judge you!" Ross said turning him back round to face him "why would I anyway? I'm gay myself as well as Ratliff. I don't see why you were so scared to come talk to one of us when you know fine well we're not going to judge."

Ryan tried to speak, before nothing came out but a loud sob "You have no idea how hard this is on me!"

Ross just threw him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look and folded his arms. Ryan did not just say that. Ross had told Ryan all the stories about what Ross went through when he first found out as well as Ratliff when Ryan asked about it. Which now, come to think of it, is why Ryan asked so he knows what to expect. Wow. Ross cannot believe he didn't pick it up about Ryan sooner rather than later.

"Sorry..." Ryan said "of course you do.."

"Look, there's no need to worry about it just yet," Ross said gripping him by the shoulders gently "just tell people and your Mom when the time is right okay? Well.. When you feel like the time is right. Until then it stays between us and only us. Ratliff if he's been eavesdropping."

"I have _not _beet eavesdropping!" Ratliff called from the kitchen.

Ross shook his head _He has _Ross mouthed to Ryan. "Okay listen to me," Ross said "I'm not going to lie to you. It's gonna be hard in the first few months if it ever gets out okay? Some, maybe even most, people won't be accepting of it at first, they'll make fun. But it'll get to the point where they'll stop caring, then it'll get easier."

"Is it easy for you and Ratliff?" Ryan asked.

"I guess," Ross said being uncertain "but I am sure there is somewhere right now in the world where people are making fun. Maybe even in L.A. In fact, we still sometimes get hate on Twitter from ex-fans sometimes. But we chose to ignore it cause they are only hiding from their own insecurities."

Ryan smiled "Thanks Uncle Ross."

Ross opened his arms for a hug "No problem," Ross said pulling him into for a hug and rubbing his back gently and comfortingly "just remember I'm always here for you okay Ry? So's Ratliff once he comes to finding out."

"Oh he knows!" Ratliff called from the kitchen.

"Ratliff, you might as well come out here if all you are gonna do is eavesdrop and know what's going on!" Ross yelled.

Ratliff basically then just jumped out of the kitchen and lent against the door frame.

Ryan then just felt it coming on all the sadness he's been feeling through this whole thing. He let out a small sob, which then turned into crying. "Shhh..." Ross hushed him soothingly. He felt his knees become weak where eventually he just collapsed, having Ross to catch him as he fell and sunk to the floor with him holding him in his arms as he cried.

Ross looked up to Ratliff, Ratliff threw Ross a weak/sad smile. He felt for Ryan. He really did. He knows what fear he's going through. Loosing friends and family. Ratliff basically lost all his family cause he hasn't heard anything from them in 14 years. 14 fucking years. He was 20 when he last heard from them.. Now he's 34... Nice. Ross still rarely speaks to his Dad because of this. He was 18 the last time he had a proper talk with his Dad. Now all they exchange is small words like _hey _or _hi _when Ross goes round to see his Mom.

Charlotte then came back with the pizza only to find her Dad on the floor holding Ryan, as he was crying his eyes out. She went to go say something but she didn't bother, so she looked over to Ratliff confused. Ratliff just ushered her to follow him into the kitchen. So she did and she shut the kitchen door behind her.

"What's that about?" Charlotte asked.

"Ryan's just upset about something," Ratliff said pulling the pizza box to him "it's no big deal. Nothing to worry about."

"Then can you tell me?" Charlotte asked.

"Um... I don't think Ryan wants anyone else to know but Ross and me." Ratliff said "but other wise I would tell you and you know I would Char."

Charlotte nodded "I know." She said smiling a little.

Ratliff sighed before jumping to sit on the counter of the kitchen like he use to when he was younger "So tell me," Ratliff said "how's things with you and Kyle?"

Charlotte blushed "D-dad..." Charlotte said with slight embarrassment.

Yes, it sounds weird that Charlotte calls both Ross and Ratliff Dad. But they are both her Dad's really. She calls Ross; _Daddy _and Ratliff; _Dad. _Just to make things easier for herself.

Although she doesn't really class Ratliff as a Dad... Not in a mean way! No. He's more like a brother or a best friend, cause that's how they act most of the time and she wouldn't really have it any way. She'd rather have it like that then have them both not get on at all. Yes they've argued and had their disagreements, but it's what Dad/daughter brother/sister best friends do.

"No, come on, tell me... I'm interesting." Ratliff said putting his legs cross and chin in one arm that was resting on his left leg like a school girl. Basically he was mocking a school girl.

Charlotte laughed at Ratliff "Fine," Charlotte said "why do you asked?"

"Cause I have the right to kick his ass if he hurts you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Don't start turning into Daddy."

"No I won't," Ratliff said "I just wanted to see what its like saying a 'Ross-Lynch' line to his daughter and let me tell you," Ratliff said leaning back on the counter a little "it's fun."

"Yeah well... Lets not turn into a Ross Lynch 2.0." Charlotte said tapping his knee.

"No your Ross-Lynch-2.0," Ratliff said "i'll be Ross-Lynch-3.0."

Both of them then just laughed, almost forgetting about Ross with Ryan out in the living room.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	3. The Hurt & Mistake

It was now the week-end, the night Germaine went out looking for Ashleigh he was out for about an hour looking for her and he couldn't find her. Eventually he did. But that was in the back of an alley on the floor bleeding to death. So he ended up having to take her to the hospital where he was sat waiting till 10 o'clock at night. He couldn't let his parents know either cause he didn't have his phone with him. Luckily Ashleigh did, he went into her coat pocket and took it out where the was an incoming call from Laura, their Mom. He explained to her what had happened, as usual she panicked. Riker, his Dad, was boiling with anger.

When Riker and Laura had gotten to the hospital it was about 10:30 and they had to bring Jake with them also, his sarcastic comments were not helping. But it lightened up the mood a little. Then he was told to shut up by an angry Germaine which was kind of out of order. They weren't aloud in to go see Ashleigh until 11:30, then they had to leave early in the morning. Which caused Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake to miss school. They weren't complaining though. Ashleigh could barely complain because she was in so much pain. She had multiple stab wounds around her body, cuts, bruises and everything. It didn't help that she wouldn't speak to anybody about it and she wouldn't tell anyone.

There is only two people in this Lynch family that Ashleigh always talks to and tells everything to no matter what... That's her Auntie Rydel or Uncle Rocky. Mainly Rydel. Those are the only two people who Riker and Laura haven't tried... Seen as though there was a party everyone was going to today, meaning the Lynch's. Ashleigh had to stay home and so both Rocky and Rydel decided to stay with her and try to get her to talk.

Whilst that was happening, Riker, Laura and Germaine weren't exactly going to be having a good time were they? Too busy worrying about their daughter/baby sister. Germaine may not show it but he does care and love his little sister, they just fight too much for him to actually show it. So what is the way Germaine can forget about this? Of course every teenagers solution.

Get drunk.

If only he knew how much trouble it would bring.

Ashleigh was laid up in her bed at home whilst Rocky and Rydel were both stood at the bottom of the stairs debating on which one of them should drag it out of Ashleigh. If Rydel has it, they'd have a heart-to-heart and she might end up crying... but if Rocky does it he'll make a joke! Then Ashleigh will end crying even more. Maybe they should both go up. So they did so.

They walked into the room "Hey Ash..." Rocky said.

"Hey." Ashleigh said.

"Look Ashleigh," Rydel said walking over to the bed, slowly followed by Rocky "we know you don't want to talk about what happened on Tuesday night.."

"But we're you Aunt and Uncle," Rocky chimed in "you know... The ones that you can come to and talk to us about anything."

"Like you always do." Rydel added.

"And we want nothing more than for you to be safe," Rocky also added "and happy... So why don't you talk to us?"

Ashleigh sighed "Cause I know your gonna go run to my Mom, Dad and Germaine."

"No we won't!" Rydel lied, but didn't show it "we promise," She elbowed Rocky "right Rocky?"

"Oh yeah, sure, of course." Rocky said.

"Then take a seat," Ashleigh said "cause this is gonna be a long story."

Rydel and Rocky then sat on the edge of the bed. Ashleigh then explained to them both about what happened and how she ended up in the state she was in. Already, half way through, Rocky could feel his blood boil. Almost like he was going to explode with anger, Rydel could tell and she kept on putting her hand on Rocky's shoulder to calm her down. Even though she felt like bursting with anger as well. Also crying. But more anger.

Once Riker finds out he is going to be livid. He probably won't even let Ashleigh go out anywhere on her own or out of his sight anymore. Rocky took a deep breath after Ashleigh finished speaking. Ashleigh saw Rocky was going red in the face from his anger... That's the first time Ashleigh has seen her Uncle go red in the face with anger.

"I know your going to go Run and tell Mom and Dad," Ashleigh sighed "but honestly... i don't care."

"A-ash... You need to tell your Mom and Dad now," Rydel said "especially your Dad cause if you leave it any longer he'll fly through the roof. You haven't seen him angry, we have... It's not nice."

Ashleigh nodded and frowned, Rydel sighed before sitting herself next to Ashleigh on the bed and hugging her "How about.. Rocky goes and tells your Mom and Dad," Rydel said "cause then that way, Rocky can calm him down before he speaks to you."

"It's not Dad I'm worried about, it's Germaine..." Ashleigh admitted.

"Really?" Rocky asked surprised.

"Yeah, Germaine has a passion of hate for him.."

"Oh." Rocky said "that's understandable. Riker had a passion of hate for Noah before Rydel fell preg-" Rydel coughed, interrupting Rocky "never mind."

"Who's Noah?" Ashleigh asked pulling away from the hug with Rydel.

"Umm... Just an ex-boyfriend of mine." Rydel glared at Rocky.

Ashleigh wasn't exactly convinced. She'd heard of this 'Noah' before. She over heard her Mom and Dad talking about him one night. Saying something about Ryan, Rydel and Noah. Speaking of which, nobody has met Ryan's real Dad. Then it clicked with Ashleigh. Noah must be Ryan's Dad.

"Is Noah, Ryan's Dad?" Ashleigh asked.

"Err..." Rydel trailed off "yes... But lets not think of bad memories."

"Well don't you think Ryan has a right to met him?"

"Ash," Rocky said "if you knew what Noah done, you'd say no too."

"Why? What did he do?" Ashleigh asked. Rydel and Rocky them remained silent. "C'mon I told you about me, your turn to tell me about you."

Rydel sighed "Okay fine," She gave in "but you can not tell Ryan. Promise?"

"Promise." Ashleigh said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rocky said "I need to go see Riker and Laura anyways." He then left.

Rydel turned to Ashleigh "This is going to be a not-so-long story..."

Germaine knew it was an idiotic thing to do to get drunk without people around so they could keep an eye on him and making sure he doesn't get too drunk and then regret what he done in the morning. Because now he is pretty sure he is regretting what he is doing so bad. Not now of course... Maybe in the morning.

"So, where did Germaine disappear to?" Ratliff asked.

Laura shrugged "Said he was going to spend some time with some friends," Laura said "where'd Charlotte go?"

"Stayed at home," Ross said "she's been... Weird lately."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"Secretive."

"All kids are secretive," Jake said "you should know that by now. Gosh. You were all kids once, how could you not know that."

"You really do want to be beaten don't you." Ross said.

"Not really," Jake shook his head.

Don't get Ross wrong he loves his nephew to pieces... But he's a right pain in the ass with his sarcastic remarks. He definitely gets that from Riker.

About 20 minutes passed and Rocky came to join them he smiled as he said hi. "Thought you and Rydel were taking care of Ashleigh?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, we were," Rocky said "finally got to the bottom of it."

"Oh my god! Really!" Laura said as happy as she could be about the situation "who did it to her?"

"Jacljfh" Rocky coughed.

"What?" Riker asked.

"Jaffgt" Rocky coughed again.

"Rocky... Stop fooling around and tell them," Keely said "this is serious."

"Er, so's this boy's life..." Rocky said.

"It was a boy!" Riker almost yelled.

"And there is Dad's test run of how he is going to take it." Jake said.

"Shut up Jake." Ryan said.

"Rocky, who was it?" Riker asked.

"Do.. You know a Jack?" Rocky asked.

"Jack!" Laura screeched "no way! He couldn't of."

"Its what Ashleigh said." Rocky said sitting on his seat.

Riker went to go stand up when Lara pulled him back down. As much as she would love to see Riker kick Jack's ass for hurting her little girl, he can't. Cause he would get arrested for punching someone under the legal age of 18. "Riker no," Laura said "this isn't going to help her. Talk to her when we get home or tomorrow."

Riker sighed "Fine," Riker said "but If he comes anywhere near her again I will-"

"No you won't!"

"See," Rocky said "this is why I don't have to worry about these type of things with Mackenzie, because I know she's not getting hurt." He said putting an arm round his daughter.

"Right..." Mackenzie muttered under her breath as she put her arms under the table and tightened her sleeves round her arms and wrist.

* * *

It was the next morning and Riker was up almost at the crack of dawn after being told by Rocky about Ashleigh telling him and Rydel about who had hurt her Tuesday night. He wanted to talk to her on his own, it wasn't fair his little girl was getting hurt for no reason what so ever. If he's done it before that then he swears he is going to kick that little son-of-a-bitch's ass.

You thought he could get protective over Ross, Rydel and Rocky? Just wait.

He left his bedroom and walked past everyone else's room. But stopped as he passed Germaine's room. He hasn't there... It looked like Germaine hadn't slept in his bed the night. Riker shrugged. He trusts Germaine and he wouldn't do anything stupid, he's probably at a friends house.

He got downstairs and he sat down there for a while on his own until he heard footsteps come down the stairs. He looked over to the door where he saw Ashleigh walk through into the kitchen without noticing Riker. Riker sighed.

"Ash." Riker called.

Ashleigh came out of the kitchen and threw her Dad a smile "Yeah? I didn't see you there sorry."

"It's okay just come over here." Riker said patting a spot next to him on the couch.

Ashleigh walked over to the couch and sat next to him "What's wrong?"

Riker frowned at Ashleigh's face, it was cut and slightly bruising. That just pained him to see anyone of his children hurt like that. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug, she just rested her head against his chest and hugged back.

"Rocky came to me yesterday."

"Did he tell you?" Ashleigh asked/sighed.

"Yes."

"your mad."

"I'm your Dad, I have a right to be mad."

Ashleigh sighed "Does this mean your gonna kick his ass?" She asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Wouldn't you rather have Germaine do it?" She asked "that way you won't be behind bars."

Riker laughed "Yeah, well next time if this happens again you need to tell us what and who done it?"

Ashleigh nodded "Of course Daddy." She nodded.

"Good."

* * *

"Bye Daddy!" Charlotte said going towards the door.

"Err, where are you going?" Ross asked leaning against the door frame of the living room.

"I'm going to go meet Kyle for a little while," Charlotte said "is that okay with you?"

"Yeah it's fine, just don't say your going somewhere without telling me."

"Okay, bye now Daddy." Charlotte said about to leave.

"Wait," Ross said stopping her "what time you gonna be back?"

"Probably not till later on today."

Ross sighed "Okay go have fun," Ross said "but- Not too much fun, or I will have to kick his ass."

Charlotte giggled "We won't Daddy, now bye." She then left shutting the door behind her.

Ross sighed and rested his head against the door frame. He really couldn't help but think Charlotte was hiding something from him. The way she's been lately... It keeps him thinking. A lot.

Ross then went upstairs to go see where Ratliff was at, he was stood at the radiator drying his hands with the towel. Ross walked up to him and snaked his arms around Ratliff's waist and pull him in close to him so his crotch was rubbing against his ass. Ross then kissed his neck before Ratliff turned around and caught his lips. They stood there making out for a little while and as they did their hands traveled around one another's body, causing a moan to escape from Ratliff's mouth.

"It's been way to long..." Ratliff said as he pulled away from the kiss and pressed his head against Ross's.

Ross nodded in agreement "I agree." Ross then went back into the kiss as well as Ratliff.

Both of them then went to go make their way out of the bathroom, but Ross accidentally knocked the bin over with his foot. He looked down to it over Ratliff's shoulder as Ratliff continued to kiss, bite, suck and nibble at Ross's neck. Ross was finding it real difficult not to moan. He was going to ignore the bin but he saw something fall out of it as it fell.

"Ratliff..." Ross moaned. It didn't mean to turn into a moan, he was trying to get him to stop. But Ratliff kept on hitting spots on his neck which cause Ross to moan. "Ratliff... Stop..." Ross tried to get out as best as he could without moaning as he tapped his back.

"Why?" Ratliff asked pulling away.

"There's something that fell out of the bin.." Ross said walking over a little and kneeling to the floor.

"Yeah trash.." Ratliff said.

Ross's eyes widened "D-does this look like trash to you...?" Ross asked as he picked what it was up off the floor.

"No that's a-" Ratliff stopped "oh my god! Is that a..."

"Yeah."

"Who's is it?!" Ratliff asked.

Ross glared at Ratliff "It's mine Ratliff," Ross said sarcastically "I decided to take a pregnancy test and come back positive because I can get pregnant."

Ratliff rolled his eyes. Then it clicked to him "Oh my god! It's... It's.. It's.."

"Charlotte's?"

"Yeah!"

Ross sighed and put his head in his hands "How could this of happened..."

"I think you know how it happens Ross.." Ratliff said.

"Yes I know that!" Ross snapped.

Ratliff took a deep breath and rubbed Ross's back "Relax..."

"Relax?!" Ross shouted "my daughter is fucking pregnant teen and your telling me to fucking relax about it!"

"No offense..." Ratliff said "but... Remind me how old _you _were when Charlotte was born?"

"This isn't the point Ratliff," Ross said standing up "I was 18. Therefore, I was classed as an adult. Charlotte is 15."

"Still a teen."

"Are you gonna judge? Or help?"

"I'm helping, by judging." Ratliff said.

Ross just shook his head before throwing the stick across the room and going into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Review for the next one! :) AND with your favorite part! :D**


	4. Reactions

After Ross had threw the test across the room, went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, he still hadn't come out of his room and it had been 3 hours. He was completely pissed at Charlotte being pregnant. Though he knows it's not entirely her fault, he just thought she was better than that. He's mad, but he doesn't hate her. Why would he hate his own daughter just cause she's pregnant. He's more.. Disappointed. and pissed.

Ratliff had been trying his dang best to try talk to Ross but he was having none of it. He wouldn't speak or come out of the room. Ratliff was starting to think that maybe his remark about when Charlotte was born Ross was still a teenager. Maybe that didn't help. But in all aspects Ratliff was right, Ross was a teenager when Charlotte was born. So he can't judge or shout his mouth off and call Charlotte stupid because it would be hypocritical.

One thing was for sure, it's going to be fun when Charlotte gets home. Ratliff can't wait. All hell shall break loose and then there'll be one moody hormonal teen and one pissed Dad. And then there's Ratliff. Piggy in the middle.

Right now Ratliff was in the living room when he heard the front door open and close. _And it begins... now. _Ratliff thought._  
_

"Where's Dad?" Charlotte asked walking into the living room.

"He threw a tantrum," Ratliff said "now he's taking a time out in his room."

Charlotte laughed. She loved Ratliff, he's so hilarious most times. _Wonder what he threw a tantrum about. _Charlotte thought. Then it occurred to her. _Oh shit._

"Charlotte," Ratliff said "sit down. We need to talk before your Dad hears you, comes downstairs and makes a scene."

Charlotte walked over to Ratliff and sat next to him "Is it about something he found..?" Charlotte asked.

"N-" Ratliff shook his head "Yeah." He nodded.

"Oh god..." She put her head in her hands.

Ratliff sighed and put his arm around Charlotte "There there," He patted her back "I told him not to judge or shout because he was 18 when you were born."

"But that's classed as an adult."

Ratliff done an imaginary back flip off a cliff in his mind. Charlotte and Ross are so much a like when it comes to arguments about this kind of topic. Just absolutely perfect. One of the many downers in living in this home with Ross Ratliff and Charlotte Ratliff-Lynch.

Charlotte got up from where she was sitting "I better go face him." Charlotte said.

"Want me to come with?"

"No... I should probably do this on my own," Charlotte said "cause... I'm gonna be doing a lot of things on my own in the next few months." She walked out of the room.

Ratliff nodded. He then repeated Charlotte's sentence over in his head _I'm gonna be doing a lot of things on my own in the next few months. _His eyes widened. "What?!" Ratliff shouted "Charlotte Laura Ratliff-Lynch," _What a mouth-full _"get yo ass back here now!"

A school day would always be bad for Mackenzie, she wasn't going to lie. But ever since she's met Bradley Fitzpatrick she's not gonna lie it's been a whole lot easier. It's what she thinks anyway, but only when she's with him its easy because when people bully her he always bully's them back twice as much. He's one of the popular guys in school, but he's the nice kind of popular. In her school there's the nice popular's and the mean popular's. The mean popular's and half of the rest of the school all bully Mackenzie. But Bradley and his crew don't. She finds it nice to finally have friends at long last.

But when he's not around that's when it's bad she gets pushed over the edge to the point where she feels like she's going to loose it. So she does what people do best in these situations of bullying. She cuts. Cuts to the point where she has to cover the scars up on her arms and wrists with make-up and hide them with long sleeved jackets, shirts or hoodies.

Keely and Rocky get confused why she always wears long sleeved things, because she never use to. Now all of a sudden it's like she can't live without them. They haven't seen her in a short sleeved shirt in about 2 years. It's nothing to worry about, but c'mon. She's 14. Almost 15. It's summer. Everybody's wearing short-sleeved shirts! Even dresses and shorts. What's Mackenzie wearing? Long-sleeved shirts with jeans. She's like an outcast through Keely's eyes when she sees teens walking around.

So whilst Mackenzie was at school, Rocky and Keely were going to look around her room cause her behavior has been weird also. But they were on a time limit. They had 10 minutes until she got home. They decided to look before she came home so they could talk about it then and not let it slip their minds.

"I can't find anything." Keely said as she dropped the pillow back onto the bed.

"You've got to keep looking!" Rocky said looking through her draws "she's a teen. They have hidey holes. I know this because when I was a teen I use to- Never mind."

Keely sighed as she watched Rocky as he kept on looking around like a mad man. "Maybe we're worrying for nothing," Keely said "it might be just the way she is."

"No, it's not."

"It is," Keely protested "if we can't find anything. Then she's obviously ok-"

"KEELY SHUT FOR ONE MINUTE!" Rocky shouted "I found something."

_Fuck me somebody shit the bed this morning. _Keely thought as she walked over to Rocky.

Rocky pulled up a box from underneath Mackenzie's bed, it was a box both parents have never seen before in their entire life. Rocky sat on the bed as he opened the box to find razor blades there. At first he thought he had nothing to worry about with them, but he saw dried up blood on them. "Oh my god." Was all that Rocky could manage to let out.

Keely pulled a confused facial expression at Rocky's reaction, that was until Rocky pulled up the blades from the box and showed her. She then put her hands over her mouth in shock. "What...?" Keely asked "why?"

"Mom Dad, I'm home." Mackenzie called from downstairs.

Rocky and Keely looked at each other "Hide the box in our room." Keely said as she left the room. Rocky did as Keely said, he went into his and Keely's bedroom and hid it in their dresser before going downstairs to Mackenzie.

Ryan came home from yet another day of school of seeing his little cousin, Mackenzie, being beaten and bruised by everyone and anyone just because of her Uncle being gay. Well this definitely is making Ryan's confidence higher about telling people. How wonderful. He doesn't see why he's having trouble coming out, he's never cared what people think about him before. Even ask his friends. If anybody says anything about him he shows no emotion. He takes the piss back.

There's only a couple people who about Ryan. That's Uncle Ross and Ratliff and... Cameron. His "best friend" Cameron. Ryan has heard 'the story of Ross and Ratliff' and all Ryan can say is that he feels like he's sailing in that boat with Cameron. They _were _best friends. Then something happened and.. well. That's all she wrote. Normally 15 year old's don't find themselves a boyfriend if they are gay... But Ryan's 15. He got one. Keeping it a secret and everything's fine.

Now all he has to do is find a way to tell his Mom. Rydel. Maybe he should tell her. Ross told Ryan that Rydel was absolutely perfectly fine with Ross and Ratliff... Even though Rydel did have a sort of phase with Ratliff.

Rydel was sat at home at the table, she'd just gotten off the phone with Ratliff. He'd told her about Charlotte and sworn her to secrecy that she wouldn't tell anybody YET. She promised. But then... Ratliff also let something slip about Ryan.

"What?" Rydel asked.

"Oh shit," Ratliff muttered "I forgot... He didn't tell you..."

"W-why?" Rydel asked, shocked.

"Cause he's scared to!" Ratliff said "he's afraid. Ry, I know how he feels... Ross knows how he feels. Why do you think he came to us first?"

Rydel sighed. She can't believe she never noticed this in Ryan's behavior. Why does Ryan think Rydel is going to judge for? If she was going to judge she'd of done it to Ross and Ratliff but she never did she? What kind of a mother does Ryan take her for?!

What kind of mother is she if she didn't realize her own son is.. gay. She took a deep breath, that's when she heard the door open and a "Mom I'm home." From Ryan Lynch.

"Ratliff; I'll talk later, Ryan's home." She said hanging up not even giving Ratliff a chance to reply.

She twisted around on dining room seat, facing Ryan and... Cameron, as they walked through the door. She noticed they were awfully close walking together. But not that close.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Rydel asked smiling.

"Great," Ryan said "like no other. Just seeing Mackenzie getting beat-" Ryan stopped himself, as he realized if he tells his Mom, she'll call Keely and Rocky and tell them straight away. Mackenzie doesn't want that. But Ryan thinks that it's best if Mackenzie tells her Mom and Dad.. that way she can get help and move to a more friendly school.

If anything Ryan hasn't been acting like a cousin to Mackenzie. He's been more like a protective big brother. A - gay - big brother. He sighed. Maybe it really is time to tell his Mom. Take his Uncle Ross and Ratliff's advice, get it over and done with before it eats you alive.

"Hey Cam," Ryan said twisting to Cameron a little "can you go home and I'll call you later..?"

"Sure," Cameron said smiling "see you tomorrow at school. More than likely."

Ryan and Cameron said their goodbyes at the door before Ryan shut the door and went back into the living room where Rydel grabbed Ryan by the hand and took him over to the couch without saying anything.

"Everything okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yes Ry, everything is fine," Rydel said smiling "I just think it's time we talked that's all..."

"About...?"

"You," She sighed "what's going on? I've noticed that you've been acting a little weird lately. Anything new? Anything you want or need to tell me?" She asked.

Ryan didn't know whether to lie, he promised himself at the door there that he would tell his mother. Now he's thinking he should back out right now. Have another talk with Ross or Ratliff. Or get one of them to help him for support. He could do with it.

Ryan shook his head "No," Ryan said, which came out as barely a whisper "everything's... perfect."

"Why'd you send Cameron home then?" Rydel asked.

Ryan shrugged.

Rydel sighed. Her son truly thinks she's going to judge or hate him. "I know Ryan."

"You know what?" Ryan asked.

"Uncle Ratliff called," Rydel said. At that point Ryan's face just dropped and he put his head in his hands "he told me _everything._"

Ryan let out a sigh, that turned into a sob. He thought he could trust Ratliff. Apparently not.

Rydel put an arm round in and pulled her son closer to him "It's okay," Rydel said "Why didn't you come to me sooner? I'd of understood."

"Cause I didn't know what to say," Ryan admitted "what? Was I gonna come up to you and say _'Mom I'm gay'._"

"Why not?" Rydel asked "Uncle Ross did... Well.. Actually. Uncle Riker done it for him. It's quite funny story..."

"I've heard."

"Wanna hear it again?" Rydel asked.

Ryan smiled. It's true. Rydel truly didn't care about her son being gay, she just loved him for him and nothing else. Just simply him. "Go on then." Ryan replied.

Charlotte walked into the bedroom where Ross was. She peered her head around the door to see her Dad laid on his bed with his back to the door. She knew he was awake because he was moving his arm he wasn't laid on around a little. She was nervous about talking to him because she knows how mad he probably is at her.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "Dad..." Charlotte said.

"What." He said bitterly.

"Please..." Charlotte said in a beggy voice as her voice cracked with sadness and tears struck her eyes "please don't hate me."

Ross sat up and looked at her confused "Don't hate you?" Ross repeated back.

"Ratliff told me everything, about your reaction..." Charlotte said "by that... I'm taking it you.. Hate me."

Ross sighed "What gives you the impression I hate you?" Ross asked.

"Everything about your reaction." Charlotte began to cry as tears came out of her eyes.

Ross wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her in closer where he hugged her comfortingly as best as he could "Charlotte, I could never _ever _hate you," Ross said "don't you even _dare _think that for a moment, you hear me?" Charlotte nodded through the hug "I'm your Dad... Your my little girl. My _only _little girl," Ross reminded her "so.. I have a right to be mad," He paused "and kick that little shits ass."

Charlotte let out a small laugh "You know I love you? Right Dad?"

"Yeah, I know, I love you too."

Ratliff then swung the bedroom door open "What do you mean 'your gonna be doing a lot of things on your own these next few months'?" Ratliff asked.

Charlotte sat up from the hug and sighed before letting a few more tears fall "H-h-he left me.." She said threw her tears.

"What?!" Ross asked "what do you mean Kyle 'left' you?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "I told him and he..." Charlotte stopped before coughing "he bolted for the hills." She cried falling back into Ross.

Ross caught her before holding her, he looked over at Ratliff. Ross was too furious right now for words he couldn't even speak. So he was relying on Ratliff to say something nice, funny or supportive. Ratliff could tell almost straight away that Ross was relying on his right now.

Ratliff sighed "You don't need him Char," Ratliff said walked over and rubbing her back "you've got us and that's all you need. You don't need some ass."

Charlotte smiled "Thanks Ra- Dad." She corrected herself.

"No problem." He said rubbing her back.

Charlotte re-buried her head into Ross. Ross looked up at Ratliff and mouthed the words _Thank you _and _I love you _to him. Ratliff pecked Ross's lips. Even though Charlotte had her head buried into Ross, she still knew that Ratliff had kissed Ross cause of the movement she could hear. She smiled.

* * *

**Yes. You know my stories. Happiness only settles for like.. a couple of chapters and then BOOM. Drama. :D So yeah. Drama starts soon :)... Hopefully.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE :) & TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART WAS :D**


	5. Discoveries

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END**

* * *

**A Couple Weeks Later**

Normally when you find out that your child is self-harming themselves you normally talk to them straight away about it to ask why and get them to stop, to try resolve the problem. Unless your Rocky Lynch then you tell your wife not to worry about it for a little while thinking that it's not her razor blades. Because Rocky knows her daughter, she would never self-harm.

At least he hopes not.

That is why today whilst Keely is at work and Mackenzie gets up, he's going to do a little bit of investigating. He knows that usually on Saturdays teenage girls go out, but not Mackenzie. Oh no. She just stays in her pajama's all day and locks herself in her room all day doing god knows what. When in reality she should be out with her friends doing things, but she's not.

Rocky was sat in the living room when he heard someone walking down the stairs. Obviously it was Mackenzie, who else would it be? Keely's at work. Unless she's magically came home without Rocky knowing and seeing.

Mackenzie came into the living room. Dressed. Which was odd... "Mackenzie," Rocky said "not that I'm complaining... but how come your dressed?" He asked "you never dress on a week-end."

Mackenzie laughed "Well, I'm dressed today, and going out," Mackenzie said grabbing her phone off the coffee table "for a change."

"Really?" Rocky asked surprised. He knows he shouldn't be acting like this because his daughter is _actually _going out for a change with friends. Of course Rocky knows she has friends it's just he's never met any of them and she's never been out with them "Who?"

"Just some boy from school." Mackenzie said shaking it off like it was nothing.

A boy? Okay now it's time for Rocky to get worried and have his fatherly instincts come over him. "A boy?" Rocky asked standing up "where are you going and doing with this... _boy?_" Rocky asked.

"Just going out for a little while," Mackenzie smiled "we're not going to do anything..."

"Really?"

"Dad! I'm 14," Mackenzie raised her voice "what's the worst we're going to do?"

"Okay point taken..." Rocky said.

There was then a knock at the front door "That'll be him," Mackenzie said "I'll see you later. Bye." She then left.

Something inside Rocky didn't feel right, he felt like Mackenzie was hiding something from him and Keely. He sighed and put his head in his hands as he sat back down on the couch.

* * *

Ross had gone out from the house for a little while to go get a couple of things like food and drink. Ratliff and Charlotte stayed at home. They didn't know Ross had gone out because they were still in bed and it's 10:30 a.m. Oh well he couldn't complain. Ratliff's always up at the crack of dawn, for once he's actually sleeping in and Charlotte... Well.. Now that she's pregnant she's going to be sleeping in late isn't she?

Ross still can't believe that jackass, Kyle, the guy he's been so nice to when Kyle and Charlotte were together actually left Charlotte to look after a baby on her own. But now that Ross thinks about it he hasn't actually sat down with Charlotte and talked to her about what she wants to do. Whether she wants to keep it or not.. She's 15. 16 soon. Even if Charlotte wants to abort it, Ross _might _try to convince her to keep it.

Sure he doesn't like the idea of being a Granddad before he's even 35, but still... He thinks it's wrong to abort babies when they've done nothing wrong. For all Ross knows Maia could of aborted Charlotte without Ross even knowing. Then Ross wouldn't even have a kid right now to be looking after.

Gosh. Ross didn't have to go through with this when he was 18 cause he didn't know about Charlotte until she was actually born. But looks like he's got to go through with it with his daughter. Wonderful.

Ross sighed, he'd just finished putting everything in the boot of his car and was about to go home. That was until he saw Mackenzie stood outside one of the stores.. with a boy. He shrugged. But he realized he needed to talk to Rocky about something... So he might as well go ask Mackenzie.

He quickly ran up to her from behind "Hey Mackenzie!" Ross called.

Mackenzie turned around and saw Ross _Oh no. _She thought "Hey Uncle Ross," She said smiling nervously "what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could get your Dad to call me tonight?" Ross asked "I need to talk to him about something."

"Err.. Um..." Mackenzie stumbled as she turned her head from left to right in case she saw people from school "sure. C'mon Bradley lets go!"

"Are you okay Mack?" Ross asked.

"Great! Fine in fact!" Mackenzie said "we just really need to get going."

Ross cocked his head "You sure?" Ross asked "You seem nervous about something."

"It's nothing I-" Mackenzie stopped herself when she saw somebody walking behind Ross from a distance. She knitted her eye brow's together in confusion "Ross... Tell me about... Charlotte's Mom again."

"She's got brown hair and eyes, from Australia," Ross said "about Laura's height. Maybe taller. She's called Maia Mitchell. You should know you've seen photo's of her from before she died.."

"Then can you explain why she is walking towards us?" Bradley asked.

"What?" Ross asked in confusion "Maia's dead. She died."

"I don't think she is Ross," Bradley said "look behind you."

Ross cocked his head before turning around. The colour in his face just drained to pale white. "W-what.. I... She... Car.. Freeway... BOOM... Dead... Collision... Impact... What..." Ross said in shock and panic.

Stood before him walking towards him with a grin on her face... Was...

Maia Mitchell.

* * *

Germaine came through the front door of his house. All though he didn't exactly walk through it. He kinda walked into it and smacked his head off it. He then shut the door behind him before turning around where he saw his little brother Jake before him.

"Dude you look like you've been dragged through a bush and then been pummeled by a bear," Jake said "on steroids."

Germaine sighed "Oh how I love you too little bro," Germaine said sarcastically "move."

"Where have you been?" Jake asked "Mom's been worried sick."

"What about Dad?"

"He told her not to worry, that your a smart kid," Jake said "personally when he said you were smart I laughed and then told him not to lie to Mom about your capability of things."

"You my friend are going to get thrown off the nearest cliff."

"Funny, cause the nearest cliff isn't fo-"

"Shut up it was a figure of speech." Germaine cut Jake off.

Laura heard voices coming from the porch of the house, she got up from her seat in the kitchen before walking out to see Germaine and Jake. "Germaine, where have you been _all _night?!" Laura asked.

"Oh.." Germaine said "I er... Ended up at Ellie's."

"You did?" Laura asked "how?"

"I-I don't know.." Germaine said trying to remember "last thing I remember I was... At the party yesterday and then... everything after that was a blur."

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Laura asked, panicked.

"I don't know."

"Germaine! Answering with 'I don't know' all the time does not help me what-so-ever!" Laura said pushing him.

"Sorry Mom," Germaine said "but I honestly do not know."

Laura sighed "At least your home safe." Laura said. Then she remembered "Oh, and we found out who done that to your sister?"

"Who?"

"Jack."

* * *

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, so I want you guys to go read Vezulow story "Sparked" :D Its a Riss (Riker/Ross) story! :D I know I should be giving this story a shout-out on "Never Be The Same" but this was the next story I'd be updating anyways. Haha. So yeah. Go read it :) For me? Please? Its REALLY good!**


	6. A Complete Mistake

**Guest: - It is! & Aww thank you! :D  
****Arlene: Aww! Thank you! :D ****  
**

**If your a guest account, can you put a name or something so I know it's you? So I don't confuse Guest accounts when I am replying? :D**

* * *

"Germaine.." Laura said waving her hand in front of her son's face.

He was just completely staring out to space. That little son of a bitch... He knew Jack was no good. But why would Jack even think about hurting Ashleigh like that for? One thing is for sure is that his parents might be bailing him out of jail by the end of tonight.

"Yup, he's gone..." Jake said as he finished waving his hand in front of Germaine's face.

Germaine looked at Laura and smiled "Your lying." Germaine said.

"No," Laura said "I'm not. She told your Uncle Rocky and Aunt Rydel."

Germaine then dropped his coat on the floor before running upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. He slipped out of the cloths he had on right now before getting into a pair of clean cloths where he raced back down the stairs past his Mom and Little brother.

"Germaine! Don't you do anything stupid!" Laura yelled as she watched her son race towards the door.

Of course. Germaine takes after his father. He's going to be very protective of his siblings, especially Ashleigh. Riker was always protective of Rydel when they were this age. She's heard all the stories from it. He was even very protective of her when Noah raped her all those years ago. Even though at the time Rocky seemed like to be the protective brother of Rydel Lynch. When in reality it was Riker.

Now look. Germaine Ross Lynch has took his place in being the overprotective. Riker must be proud. (Not the sarcasm there?)

As you could probably guess, Germaine was on his way to Jack's right now.

Jake turned to his Mom "Germaine's behavior aside," Jake said "look," He said pulling out a slip of paper from his bag.

"is this another detention Jake?" Laura asked taking it from her youngest son.

"This time, no," Jake said shaking his head "my school's going on a field trip next month. Can I go?"

Laura sighed and folded her arms before looking at him "Depends," She said "think you can cut the sarcasm for the next week?"

Jake laughed "Pu-lease," Jake said "we all know it ain't possible," Jake stopped "but please Mom? You get a full week away from my sarcasm then!"

Laura sighed once again "You know what fine it's worth it." She said before walking back into the living room.

Ross was just stood there in shock looking at Maia Mitchell. The women who is the mother of his child... The women who is supposed to be dead. DEAD. BOOM. GONE. Now he looking at her in front of him. He's not dreaming is he? Cause he hopes like fuck he is.

Mackenzie and Bradley didn't even know where to put themselves... So they just slowly sneaked away without Ross noticing.

"The fuck..." Ross said "you're dead."

"No I'm not," Maia said grinning "I'm very much alive."

"Then why the fuck did I get told you died on the freeway?" Ross asked.

"Cause they thought I was dead," Maia said "they got the baby out of me... Then I was revived somehow. I just didn't bother to tell anyone. I went into hiding."

"Could of at least got into some fucking contact," Ross said as his blood began to boil "you know... For support? Of the baby. Who is now a teen."

"I know," Maia said folding her arms "I ran into her. The colour in her face drained when she saw me."

"Wait... When?"

"A couple weeks ago," Maia said "she was outside school waiting for you. Or whoever you are married to now. I forget _his _name."

Ross rolled his eyes. HE can't believe Maia is playing this card. Making fun of him because he's gay and married to a man. Oh wow. That was like 14/15 years ago... Everybody's over it. Clearly Maia doesn't understand that. She's living in the past.

Ross folded his arms "Least I'm happy with him," Ross said "I was never happy with you."

Maia rolled her eyes and yawned "Yeah yeah" She rolled her eyes "Thanks for being there for Charlotte. But... I'll take over now."

"Ha," Ross laughed "I don't think so. She's staying with me."

"I don't want her too," Maia said "if you she stays with you she'll be influenced to turn gay or lesbian."

Ross could actually slap Maia right now. He's not even kidding. "Gay jokes?" Ross asked "really?" Maia nodded, Ross just laughed "go ahead. Throw the best one you got. I've heard them all."

Maia just glared at Ross. Obviously he wasn't phased by the fact of Maia insulting him because he's gay.

"You know your own daughter probably hates you... Right?" Ross asked.

"Bullshit!"

Ross laughed again "Wanna bet?" Ross asked "if she knows your alive when everybody around the world, L.A and California know - well think - your dead.. She's not going to forgive you easily or ever," He grinned "she's like me. Charlotte is like a girl version of me with her personality."

"If she's not gay then she's not entirely a girl version of you." Maia sneered.

Ross just glared at Maia and shook his head "Screw you." He then stormed off.

Sure he's heard all the gay jokes and insults put towards him before... But Maia is just being a piss take with it. She's just pathetic. He's going to do whatever it takes to make sure Maia stays away from Ross and his family.

Germaine pounded at the front door of Jacks house just waiting for him to answer. Once Jack opens that door, he's getting punched straight to the ground. How dare he hurt/attack his baby sister. It's been a long time coming... Germaine has been waiting since day 1 to punch this ass to the floor.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door, then a key went into the door. It opened there stood Jack. Germaine's fist then flew from his side and collided into Jack's face. He then walked into the house and slammed the door behind him. "Anybody home?" Germaine asked with no emotion in his voice or face. Jack shook his head and Germaine smiled "Good."

Germaine grabbed Jack by his shirt before flinging him against the wall "Why the fuck did you do that to Ashleigh?!" Germaine screamed in his face. A face that was only inches apart from Jack's.

Jack began to breathe heavily with fear that he kept on trembling "I... Er... I didn't... Mean to.." Jack said.

"Yeah _right!_" Germaine shouted as he slammed Jack into the wall.

"No, Germaine, I didn't! Honest!" Jack pleaded. He really didn't mean to do that to Ashleigh. He loves Ashleigh. His anger got the best of him because she blew him off so she could spend the week-end with her best friend Regan. Jack couldn't help be jealous of Regan and Ashleigh. Jack was under the influence of drink and then he slapped Ash when they were half way through arguing. That's all he done, he left her on the ground. Whatever happened to her after that was not up to Jack at all.

"All I done was slap her to the ground," Jack admitted "but that's all I done. Plus, I was under the influence of drink.. I would never of done it if I was sober."

Germaine just laughed. He wasn't actually going to believe this son of a bitch. Germaine just threw Jack to the floor "Your pathetic." Germaine said. He then made his way to the door.

"You're the pathetic one," Jack said as he slowly rose off the floor " a 17 year old beating up a 15, almost 16 year old. Someone who never shows they care for their sister ever."

Germaine turned around and glared at Jack. He walked up to him until their faces and bodies were only inches apart "Don't you fucking _dare _tell me I don't care for my sister," Germaine said angrily "I love her to bits."

Jack then thought of something. If Germaine did love his sister like he claims he does, then what would happen if Jack does this... Even though Jack is kind of testing his love for Ashleigh.

Jack then grabbed Germaine's face before he crashed his lips onto his. Jack kissed Germaine.

Now Germaine was taken back by this, he wanted to pull away so bad. But something felt complete.. Is that wrong to say with Jack being his sisters _boyfriend_? And with Ellie being Germaine's _girlfriend_. God. What is Germaine doing? he should pull away.

As if something was controlling him, he didn't pull away. Oh no. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jack, bringing him in closer. Jack didn't even think Germaine would do this. Jack wanted so bad to pull away, but same with what happened with Germaine. It was like something was controlling him to go through with it. Before both of them knew it they both made their way to the bedroom, undressed one another and well.. Figure the rest out for yourself's on that one.


	7. Freak Outs

**Yeah, yeah, I get it... Germaine's a douche for doing that to his girlfriend and sister. Well then... Lets see how it plays out :D**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ashleigh came downstairs from her room into the living room where everyone but Germaine was. Which confused her a little bit... He still wasn't back from wherever he went last night? She was beginning to get a little bit worried now. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside her Dad.

"Where's Germaine?" Ashleigh asked.

"Going to kick your-" Jake was cut off.

"We don't know." Laura lied, cutting Jake off. Something tells Laura that if she tells Ashleigh where Germaine's gone, or where she thinks Germaine has gone, then Ashleigh will panic and over work herself, causing her to be in great pain. If that happens that means another trip to the hospital. Laura is sick of the sight of hospitals lately. Even though it's the first time she's been to one ever since Jake was born.

Riker looked over to Laura and Jake who were sat on the other couch, straight away he could tell his son and wife were lying about them not knowing where Germaine was. A) because Laura is NOT a good liar. B) because Laura cut Jake off in mid-sentence.

"I'm hungry," Ashleigh said "Mom, when are you making dinner?" She asked.

"Ash, it's 2 in the afternoon..." Laura said as she looked at her watch.

"Oh... Never mind then."

"No," Laura said shaking her head "come with me, I'll make you something quick." Laura stood up before walking into the kitchen with Ashleigh following.

When Laura and Ashleigh were out of the room, Riker went over to the other couch and sat next to Jake putting his arm around him tightly, but not to tight. Jake looked from Riker's hand that was wrapped round him before looking up to his Dad in the face. Straight away Jake could tell his Dad was up to something, trying to get something from him.

Jake sighed "Dad, what do you want?" Jake asked.

"Where's Germaine?" Riker asked.

"How should I know?" Jake asked, lying.

"Cause you and your Mother are terrible liars." Riker said.

"Oh Dad.. Daddy... Daddio," Jake said giving him a little nudge with his fist "you get paranoid way too easily."

Jake then went to go get up off the couch, only to be pulled back down by the back of his shirt by Riker next to him. Riker continued to look at Jake, until Jake would tell Riker where Germaine was.

"On the plus side," Jake said "if Germaine doesn't return, I'm bumped up to favorite son!" Jake smiled.

"Jake... What's he done..?" Riker asked.

Jake shrugged. "Jake! Tell me." Riker said.

"Or what?" Jake asked.

Riker looked on the floor and couch for something to threaten Jake with. He found a box. He held it up in a threatening way.

"Oh.. a cardboard box... wow."

Riker sighed he then threw it and it hit Jake in the head.

"OW!" Jake cried out in pain.

"Now tell me where your brother is." Riker said.

"Gone to Jack's." Jake said rubbing his head.

Riker sighed "Oh god."

Ross came home and slammed the door behind him, making a big racket go through the house as the door slammed shut. If it woke Charlotte and Ratliff up he really couldn't give two shades of shit right now. Maia is back and is probably going to cause shit for everyone and anyone.

When he got home he took of his coat and flung it on the chair harshly. It's not only the Maia thing that ticked him off it's Mackenzie as well. When he went up to her before it was like she didn't want to be seen with him... Almost like she was ashamed or something. She's been like that ever since she started her new school about 9 - 10 months ago. Oh well.. It's probably just a phase.

Or not.

Ross sat down at the table where Charlotte came out from downstairs "Dad, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked concerned.

Ross looked up at Charlotte "I went up to Mackenzie today," Ross said "and she was acting funny around me almost like she was ashamed to be around me."

Charlotte looked at him confused "That's terrible," She said "but... is that why you've came in so... pissy?"

"No," Ross grinned and shook his head "I bumped into somebody very interesting today. Do you have any clue on who it could be?" Ross asked as his grin disappeared.

"No." Charlotte shook her head.

"Your Mom."

The colour in Charlotte's face just drained to pale white. She wanted to protest that Charlotte thought Maia was dead, but somehow by the look on her Dad's face Maia must of told him that she ran into Charlotte. Charlotte went to go say something but was stopped by Ross.

"Don't bother," Ross said "I know you knew she was still alive. She told me that she bumped into you weeks ago."

She sighed "Look Dad-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ross asked.

"Cause I was scared of what you would say," Charlotte said "and-" She stopped herself. Charlotte wasn't even going to bother telling Ross about Maia threatening to hurt Ross. To make sure he doesn't see another day.

"And..."

"and that's it." Charlotte lied.

Ross took a deep breath "Okay, was or IS there anybody else that knew?" Ross asked.

_Yeah Ratliff. _"Err.." Charlotte trailed off.

Speaking of the devil, he walked through into the living room and paused when he saw Charlotte and Ross. They didn't look happy. By they he means Ross. Ross didn't look happy and by the look in Charlotte's eyes she was pleading for help. Ratliff would help her but he didn't have the foggiest of what was going on. So his options were limited, ask, go into the kitchen and stay there or leave and go back upstairs.

And Ratliff, being Ratliff;

"So... What's new?" Ratliff asked.

"He saw Maia today," Charlotte said looking at Ratliff "and he asked me if anybody else but me knew if she was alive and I said _no.__" _

Ratliff threw Charlotte a little glare before looking at Ross "Liar." Ratliff said.

"I'm not lying Ratliff, she came up to me and said so herself." Ross said.

"I'm talking about Charlotte," Ratliff said "I knew that Maia was alive too."

"WHAT!" Ross shouted jumping up from his seat.

Ratliff took a deep breath "Ross calm down..." Ratliff said.

"No! I won't fucking calm down!" Ross yelled "you both knew that Maia was still alive and you guys didn't even both to tell me!"

"I wanted to," Charlotte said "_we _wanted to!"

"But what?" Ross asked.

"We just didn't know how to tell you," Ratliff said taking over from Charlotte "for all we know you could of thought we were pulling a prank or you could of gone off on one like you are now."

"Well what do you expect me to be like?!" Ross yelled "all rainbows and sunshine about it!"

"Dad-"

Ross cute Charlotte off by storming off out of the room pushing Charlotte out of his way, harshly, that she fell backwards almost landing on the ground. Luckily Ratliff caught her before she could.

"ROSS!" Ratliff shouted.

Ross ignored Ratliff before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

Ratliff just shook his head before standing Charlotte back up straight from his arms "Are you okay?" Ratliff asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded rubbing her stomach "I think so."

Ratliff noticed "Why are you rubbing your stomach...?" Ratliff asked.

"It hurts a little." Charlotte said as she put both hands on her stomach almost clutching onto it.

"On a scale of one to ten."

"Two." Charlotte said.

She then took one step and a big wave of pain went through her "Ahhh! Ten! Ten! Ten!" She basically screamed.

"Okay! Okay!" Ratliff said as he grabbed his car keys off the table "I'll get you to the hospital, but take it slow."

Charlotte nodded. She took about 2 steps towards the door and she just collapsed in Ratliff's arms in pain almost screaming murder. Ratliff just rubbed her back. "Char, relax," Ratliff said kissing her head "please relax... Just work with me."

"I can't walk..."

Ratliff sighed he slid his arm under neath her knees and kept on arm round her back where he picked her up "Thought I'd find a way round this.." Ratliff said. He then made his way outside to the car, only to find Ross had took it "Oh fuck." Ratliff groaned "I'm gonna have to get Riker, Laura, Rocky, Keely or Rydel to come round."

Charlotte nodded.

Laura just finished making something for Ashleigh and gave it to her whilst she ate it in her room and Riker and Jake stayed in the living room watching TV. As she went to go join them, her phone started ringing. She walked over to it.

_Incoming Call; Ellington Ratliff_

_'What does he want?' _Laura thought.

She answered it "Hello?" Laura answered "why? What's wrong?... Well... Where's Ross? What?! Maia! I'm confused though.. Why does Charlotte need to go to the hospital.. Oh.. OH! I can imagine Rzoss took that well... But, anyway, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"Where you off too?" Riker asked.

"Your brother is a jackass." Laura said making her way to the door.

"Ross? Nuff said." Riker said looking back at the TV.

"I'll be back later and I'll explain then." Laura said as she left.

Germaine began to feel himself wake up. He rubbed his eyes before he opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling. Everything then hit him like a tun of bricks. _Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck. Fuckety fuck fuck._

Not only has he just slept and had sex with a guy. But... That guy just _has _to be the boyfriend of his baby sister. Also... Germaine just has to have a girlfriend. Well done Germaine Lynch.

He turned his head to see Jack's eyes fluttering open. Once they were open they widened "What. The. Fuck." Jack said.

"I-I could say the same thing..." Germaine stammered.

Jack took a deep breath "Y-you should leave... Pretend this never happened." Jack said.

"I don't want to leave and pretend it never happened." Germaine said. Germaine's eyes widened. Did he really just say that? REALLY.

"W-what.." Jack said taken back "b-but.. You have a girlfriend... What about your sister."

"I don't care about them anymore." _Oh my god! Shut up Germaine! _He thought.

Jack's eyes widened "A-are you sure?" He asked.

Germaine then brought his face closer to his own before kissing him "Yes."

Ashleigh and Ellie were sure going to kill them both if they found out.


	8. Falling Apart Again

**A lot of you have been wondering about the poster for this story x"D Don't worry I'll tell you who's who in case you couldn't see them, seen as though you couldn't see Charlotte, Ryan, Mackenzie and Ellie :)**

**Germaine - Blake Michael**

**Ashleigh - Bridgit Mendler**

**Jake - Cameron Boyce**

**Charlotte - Selena Gomez**

**Ryan - Moises Arias**

**Mackenzie - Debby Ryan**

**Ellie - Vanessa Morgan**

**Jack - Jake T Austin**

**Regan - Roshon Fegan**

**Kyle - Justin Bieber**

**Bradley - Atticus Mitchell**

**Cameron -Cole Sprouse**

**To be honest, half the people I picked to play who just popped into my mind first x"D**

**Keely/rosslynchdramaseeker/Lov3R5er... Yeah... I'm going to have to break my promise about Rosslington in this story... :D Don't kill me! :):**

* * *

Laura had left her house, went to Ross and Ratliff's, picked them up and then immediately got Charlotte to the hospital. The nurse took Charlotte into the room which meant that Ratliff and Laura had to wait outside the room. They were in complete utter silence. They didn't know what to say to each other. Ratliff didn't know what to say to Laura at the fact that Ratliff and Ross had been hiding that one of her nieces is pregnant and Laura didn't know what to say to Ratliff at the fact Ross, Charlotte's _DAD, _could of possible just killed his own grand child by pushing her.

Laura shook her head. Doesn't Ross know it's dangerous to push a pregnant girl/women? Although he wouldn't know, he wasn't there through Maia's pregnancy. He was only there when Charlotte was born where he promised not to lay a finger on Charlotte or hurt her. Now look. Almost 16 years later and now look... Ross has just hurt his own daughter.

Of all the ways Ross had to let his anger out though. He could of screamed, shouted and pushed Ratliff about instead of Charlotte. Ratliff would of gladly of had that happen rather than him push Charlotte. Ross has been a jackass in the past, but this time he's just completely crossed the line.

The door opened to the room Charlotte was in, both of them looked up to see Charlotte walking out. Ratliff stood up and hugged her "Is everything okay?" Ratliff asked.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine." Charlotte said pulling away form the hug and throwing him a week smile.

"Turns out she's further along then she thought," The nurse said. Laura and Ratliff looked at the nurse with confusion and then at Charlotte "she's 4 months."

"Oh..."

"Wow."

"Are you two the parents?" The nurse asked.

"I'm not," Laura said "I'm her Aunt. He's her Dad. Well... _A _dad."

"Oh okay." The nurse said "well, all I am saying is that you are very lucky that the baby is still alive. Tell me what happened again?"

Charlotte looked at Ratliff for help. She didn't want to tell that her Dad had pushed her, cause that could put a risk on their family. He could get done. "Er, she fell." Ratliff lied.

The nurse let out a little laugh "Next time watch where you step. Okay?" Charlotte nodded "bye now."

Laura, Charlotte and Ratliff then left the hospital to go back to their own homes.

Germaine came through the door of his front house already guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't even faced Ashleigh yet let alone talk to her. This is just proving to Germaine who how wrong he is doing this to his sister and girlfriend after all the times he's ranted about how he hates Jack. Now look. He's cheating on his girlfriend with his sisters boyfriend. Well.. He might be an ex after what he done to her.

He sighed. What the heck has he got himself into? He should just go back to Jack's and end it now. Germaine turned around but was stopped by a voice. His Dad to be exact. Just wonderful.

"Nice to see you are back from Jack's." Riker said.

"What." Germaine said with worry on his face.

Riker nodded "That's right Germaine," Riker said walking up to his son "I know all about why you went there and what happened."

Germaine swallowed hard "You do..." Germaine's voice lowered.

Riker nodded "That's right," Riker said "what do you have to say now?"

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Germaine said as his voice risen "I didn't know what I was doing! I don't think he knew what he was doing and it just happened I'm sorry! Please don't tell Ashleigh! She'll kill me and hate him."

Riker cocked his head in confusion "H-how is beating somebody up cause he hurt your sister something bad..?" He asked.

"Oh... Oh!" Germaine said with relief "I thought you meant some- Never mind. But yeah, I don't know why it's so worrying. Tell you what I'll go back to Jack's, do it again, see if I feel the same. Okay?"

Germaine turned around to leave, but was pulled back by Riker "Germaine..." Riker said "what have you done?"

"Nothing!"

Riker released Germaine from his grip and folded his arms. He wasn't convinced at all, so he threw Germaine a uncomfortable glare in hope it would break him down. By the way Germaine was trembling it looked like it was working. Any minute now Germaine looked like h was about to pour out like a river.

Germaine continued to give his Dad with a guilty look, without even realizing "Well bye!" Germaine turned around and left.

Riker stood there and sighed. He's up to something. Riker doesn't know what. He's not sure he wants to either.

Ryan has been sat in his room for the most of Saturday with nothing else to do. He was going to go out with Cameron but that plan went south seen as though Cameron's family dragged Cameron off to do something. Cameron said he was sorry and that he'd make it up to him. But in all honesty, Ryan didn't care anymore. He knows it sounds horrible but he actually doesn't.

Cameron has been blowing him off a whole lot lately for "family" things. Ryan was beginning to think that it wasn't family things he was blowing him off for. What kind of a family goes out 24/7 together? Even when his Mom, Uncle Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland, Grandma and Granddad didn't go out together that often. They were one close family and everyone around the world knows that.

He sighed, he decided to pick up his phone and call the house phone. Just as he thought. Cameron's Mom answered.

"Hello?" Mrs Reilly answered.

"Hey Mrs Reilly, it's Ryan." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan," Mrs Reilly said "how many times have I told you? Call me Estelle... We've known each other a long time."

"Oh yeah I know," Ryan nodded even though she couldn't see "is Cam there?"

"Er. No sweetie, sorry," Estelle said "he went out with someone."

"Oh" Ryan said dryly "who did he go out with?"

"Didn't say," Estelle said "I thought it would of been you, but obviously not. All I know is that he went to the park."

"Thanks, anyway." Ryan then hung up the phone.

What. A. Liar.

Ryan grabbed his jacket before making his way out of his room downstairs, almost coming through the roof. His Mom wasn't home today she was up town doing a couple of things. Good thing she was otherwise she'd be asking endless questions to Ryan why he sounds like an elephant is running through the house. When he got downstairs, he searched for his keys. But then realized the door was open.

He opened the door.

There was some man stood there. He had brown hair, a little like Ryan's, and brown eyes, like Ryan's. Ryan cocked his head. IF he didn't know any better he'd of thought that this man was an older version of himself. "Can I help you?" Ryan asked.

"Rydel Lynch around?" The man asked.

"She's not here," Ryan said "want me to leave her a message."

"No thanks, I don't know who you are to her."

"I'm her son, her 15 year old son... So.. You may as well tell me who you and what the message is." Ryan said in almost a threatening tone.

The man rolled his eyes "I'm Noah," Noah said "tell your 'Mom' I'm looking for her."

"My Mom knows about 2 Noah's... So your going to have to give me a last name or something.." Ryan said.

"Noah Centineo," Noah said "Just tell her I need to talk to her." He then walked off.

"Well, aren't you a cunt." Ryan said after Noah was out of ear-shot.

Ratliff had gotten Charlotte home, thanks to Laura dropping them to and from the hospital. He thanked her and then Laura was off. When they got back Charlotte sat in the living room and Ratliff went into the kitchen.

Ross still wasn't back.

He sighed. Where the heck could he be? Ratliff was so close to just leaving. He really was. He's had enough of Ross and his stupid tantrums lately, all he needs to do is calm it a tad. Almost killing his own unborn grand child. _Yeah, good one Ross. _Ratliff even checked his phone. Nothing. No missed calls. No new messages. He tried to ring Ross's phone._  
_

Straight to answer phone.

Ratliff sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. His phone then started ringing.

_Incoming Call; Rocky Lynch._

Ratliff answered "Hello."

"Dude, I am so so sorry!" Rocky said "i swear to god, when I see Ross I'm going to kick his ass for doing that to you."

"For him doing what to me?" Ratliff asked confused.

"Wait... You don't kno- Awww shit." Rocky face palmed.

Ratliff then began to feel his heart to race real fast out of worry and fear of what Ross has done, even though he doesn't know "N-no... I don't know Rocky..." Ratliff said with worry "what's he done."

Rocky took a deep breath "Just turn on your TV and see for yourself," Rocky said "I don't have the heart to tell you.." Rocky hung up.

Ratliff walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he quickly switched on the TV and sat down. Charlotte sat up from the position she was laid in and looked at the TV with Ratliff where the gossip show was coming on.

It came on.

Ratliff's heart just sank to his stomach.

"Oh my god..." Charlotte said shocked. Why would her dad even do that... Sure he's not thinking straight.

But to cheat on Ratliff and kiss another person is just way too low.

Ratliff just turned off the TV. He felt like his chest was tightening. Ratliff got up from where he was sitting and made his way upstairs. Charlotte followed him upstairs where they were now in Ross and Ratliff's bedroom. Or in Ratliff's case what _WAS _his and Ratliff's room.

Ratliff pulled out the suit case from his wardrobe and Charlotte's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. "Dad! No! Please don't go," Charlotte begged "please.."

"I'm sorry," Ratliff choked back on his tears "but I'm not staying around if he's going behind my back." He began to empty his draws into his suit case.

"No please," Charlotte begged with tears coming to her eyes "please."

"I'm sorry."

Ratliff went downstairs dragging the suit case behind him, leaving Charlotte upstairs. He got to the bottom he put the suit case at the bottom of the stairs. He could literally feel his ring burning on his finger, so he took it off and put it on the dining room table.

That's when he left.

Hopefully he'll never be saw again.


	9. Too Much To Take In

**Yeah.. You are all gonna kill me for this chapter...**

**Replies:**

**Maria: Oh no! That's so sad aww and why did Ross do that :(**

_You shall see ;)_

**KidloveAuslly: I need to know vhat happened! Ross is gonna pay!**

_Yes he is ;)_

**Guest: THAT LITTLE BITCH!**

_Um. K._

**Arlene: Okay I going to cry in the corner bye u just killed my Rosslington heart**

_I killed everyone's Rosslington heart... I even killed my own!_

* * *

Ross decided it was time he actually went home instead of just driving around the streets and spending time with people he hadn't even seen years. He needed to go home, because he lashed out at Ratliff and Charlotte when there was no need in it. He knows that they were only trying to protect his feelings from getting hurt and to stop him from worrying and panicking about Maia. Why would Maia want to take Charlotte away for her own now anyway when she's supposedly been dead for almost 15 years? One thing was for sure Ross wasn't going to let that happen.

Something tells him when he gets home his family is going to of fallen apart after walking out like that. And... The picture of him all over the gossip shows and magazines of him kissing a women. Whoops. He didn't know what he was thinking. There was just someone that was around the same age as him as he was sat on the bench and she asked him what was wrong he told her, then all of a sudden she leaned in and kissed him. He pushed her away.

Now all he's got to do is explain it to Ratliff if he's already been told or tell him and explain before he does find out. Hopefully he'll understand. After all, Ratliff is an understanding person surely he'll listen and understand his own husband.

When he got to the front door, he waited a couple of seconds before he stepped in and shut the door.

Footsteps came from upstairs in Charlotte's room "Ratliff?!" Charlotte called as she got to the top of the stairs. She stopped once she saw her Dad. She rolled her eyes "Oh... You."

"Thanks?" Ross said as he got to the beginning of the steps.

"Where were you?" Charlotte asked. Ross went to go say something but Charlotte stopped him "...Wait. Don't say. I know where you were. Sticking your tongue down someone else's throat."

Ross ran his hands down his face and sighed "If you can let me explain," Ross said "where's Ratliff? I can totally explain this whole thing."

"I'll give you a hint Dad," Charlotte said "why did I come down the stairs calling Ratliff when the door opened?"

Ross thought about it for a moment, and then realized as his eyes widened "H-has he left?"

"Congratulations."

"Didn't you stop him!" Ross yelled.

"I tried!" Charlotte yelled back "cause I tell you one thing, I'd rather have him here right now rather than _you." _Charlotte said before storming off upstairs into her room, slamming the door behind her.

No. Just no. This wasn't happening at all, Ratliff couldn't of left. They'd gone so long at being together as a married couple, they'd lasted so long they couldn't be over now after almost 16 years. They've had fight before and they've made up, but something is telling Ross that this time it's going to be different.

He went into the living room to find Ratliff's ring sat on the table, Ross walked over to it before picking it up into his hands and rolling it about letting a couple of tears fall. He's truly messed up this time. He put his back against the wall before he slipped down it and put his head in his hands crying. Sobbing loudly. Charlotte had come down slowly and quietly from upstairs when she heard a sob come from down there. At first she thought it was because of what Charlotte said to him, but when she saw her Dad sat on the floor against the wall she realized it was cause Ratliff was gone and never going to return.

She sighed. Charlotte doesn't know much about love with her being only 15, but to have somebody you truly love and have been in love with for almost 16 years must really be painful. She walked up and slid down on the wall beside her Dad putting an arm around his comfortingly as he cried. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

It was the next day and Jake was all ready and packed for his field trip that he was going on for school. His school decided to move it a month earlier due to something that's happening next month, so Jake leaves today on his field trip for 2 weeks away from home. Away from his two siblings that are always at each other's throats. Oh well. Jake doesn't have the worry of being at his siblings throats seen as though he's always ignored by them.

It appears the only person in this household that actually talks and takes interest into Jake is his Dad, Riker. Dispite them always making constant jokes about one another that are insulting he actually listens and takes interest, cause that's just them. Of course he knows his Mom loves him and takes interest in him, but in these past few months she's been off and secretive. Well... He thinks she's being secretive.

Jake heard something come through the letter box of the door, he looked in the doorway to see a letter. One letter. Nobody was up yet so he walked over to it and picked it up.

_Mrs Laura Lynch_

Well obviously it's for Laura.. His Mom. But the next thing threw him off guard when he looked in the corner to see who it was from. it wasn't _who _it was from that threw him off. It was _where _it was from.

_L.A. General Hospital_

"Aww man," Jake groaned "I'm going to have to share my room with another baby. Won't they stop!?"

"Won't who stop?" Laura asked as she came down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Jake had an envelope in his hand, she walked over and took it from him "D-did you open it?" Laura asked.

Jake shook his head "I was just looking at it..." Jake said "I didn't want to open it. Until now" He then reached for it, but Laura pulled her hand away from him "w-what is it Mom?" He asked with worry. Just by the look on his mother's face he could tell that it was much more than just a pregnancy. It might not even be a pregnancy. Could be something else?

She sighed before taking him into the living room and shutting the door so nobody could hear in case they woke up. Nobody meaning; Riker, Germaine and Ashleigh. She sat down with him on the couch and rubbed her hand throw his brown spiked hair "Promise me that when I tell you this, that you won't freak out, panic or go tell your dad.." Laura said as her voice was shakey.

Jake nodded, Even though he knew he couldn't keep the promise about freaking out or panicking but he knew he could keep the promise about not telling his Dad.

She took a deep breath "I... Love you very much just know that okay."

Jake snapped "Just tell me."

"I have... cancer," She as her voice broke and tears struck her eyes. She immediately saw the worry and tears coming to Jake's face "and.. I am going to tell your Dad and siblings soon. Just not now."

Jake looked away from her, e felt like breaking down crying at that very moment at the fact his Mom could quiet possibly die. Laura then pulled Jake into his arms and hugged him closely and tightly "Please don't worry about me Jakey." Laura said letting a couple of tears fall herself.

"Not worry about you?!" Jake yelled as his voice cracked "how can you say that when there is a possibility of you dying?"

"I may not Jake, you never know.." Laura said. She then pulled away from the hug and gave him a small smile "Now.. You go on your field trip.. Have a fun time and not worry about me until you get back. When you get back I'll let you worry about me _then. _Not _now.__"_

Jake stood up and nodded. Laura then grabbed his bags for him "C'mon," Laura said "lets get you to school."

"You're going to tell Dad, Germaine and Ashleigh right?" Jake asked.

Laura nodded "Of course," She said "I'll do it whilst your away."

Both of them then left to the car.

Mackenzie slammed her bedroom door shut. She has had enough now of going to school and getting abuse off people just cause of her Uncle's choice in love. Why isn't Charlotte being bullied? After all Ross is Charlotte's Dad as well as Ratliff. There is only one way that Mackenzie can get away from it.

She would have to kill herself. That's exactly what she's going to do. She went into her draws and pulled out a blade, don't think that she doesn't know about her Mom and Dad finding the box full of blades under her bed and hiding them. She saw them on their desk. She took a blade from there.

She put the blade to her skin on her wrist and cut down.. Deeper and deeper until she felt her entire arm go numb. She then fell back onto her bed as she felt her eye lids becoming heavier and her breathing slowing down.

"MACKENZIE!" She heard someone shouted from the door. It was her Dad. That was the last voice she heard before everything went black and she was gone.

Rocky ran over to her "Mackenzie," He said shaking her "wake up... C'mon."

It was no use, she wouldn't wake up at all. He picked her up and cradled her into his arms before pulling out his phone letting a couple tears fall "D-don't worry baby girl, we're going to get you some help.."

Later on that day, Laura was asleep on the couch.

"Oh my god!" Ashleigh screamed as she fell down onto her knees.

Laura woke up only to find Riker, Germaine standing in the kitchen and Ashleigh on the floor. Germaine looked upset.. Riker put the phone down on the counter before taking a deep breath, kneeling to the floor and wrapping his arms around his daughter and saying things like 'it's gonna be okay'.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

Germaine and Riker looked at each other before looking at Laura. "M-Mackenzie.." Germaine said "she attempted to kill herself.. She's in hospital now."

"Oh my gosh.." Laura said shocked "is she okay?"

"That's not the only thing..." Germaine said. He then looked down to his Dad.

Riker looked up to Laura and frowned, he had tears in his eyes "I-it's Jake..." Riker said.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Laura asked.

"The bus they were driving in to go to their field trip crashed and rolled off the side of a hill.." Germaine said sadly.

Laura felt her heart completely sink.

"A-and... He's badly injured.. very bad.." Riker said as he continued to comfort his daughter.

"H-how bad?" Laura asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"He's in a coma."

* * *

**Kind of a sad chapter.. Yeah you all wanna kill me now...**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :)**


	10. Riker & Laura

Laura has never ran somewhere so fast in her entire life. She didn't even give Riker or Germaine to explain further more about Jake, she was just gone as soon as the words hit her. _He's in a coma. _How could a 12 year old be put in a freaking coma from a bus crash? Actually never mind, she doesn't want to know. Within 20 minutes, on foot, she was down at the hospital and at the front desk.

"Hey Mrs Lynch," The women at the desk smiled at her "you here to see a doctor about your can-"

"No," Laura cut her off "where's my Son?" She asked "Jake Lynch. Bus crash. Going on a school trip. It crashed and now he's in a coma." She explained as her voice cracked with sadness and worry.

"Oh I'm so sorry," The women said looking through some documents on the table "ICU room 265."

Laura nodded "Thank you." She said before running off like speedy Gonzales down the hall.

Soon Riker came into the hospital with Ashleigh and Germaine coming behind him, he told both of them to go look for Rocky and Keely to see how Mackenzie is doing whilst he went up to the desk to see about Jake. Where a women was sat "Hey," Riker said.

"Hey, Laura's husband right?" The women asked.

Riker nodded "Yeah, yeah that's me." Riker said.

The women frowned "You know it's a shame," The women said "I feel so sorry for you."

Riker cocked his head in confusion "It's not a shame?"

"You sure?" The women asked "cause if I had cancer at a risk of dying I'm sure my husband would be in pieces."

Riker's eyes widened "E-excuse me..." Riker said "repeat that again.."

"Wait.. I thought you knew." She sad.

"Yes, because this is the face of someone who is in the know about their wife having cancer!" Riker said pointing to his face.

"I-I'm sure she was going to tell you," The women said "Jake's in room 265 in the ICU unit. Laura went there."

Riker nodded before walking away from the desk. He had to stop for a moment as too much was happening at once. At first it was two people at risk of dying... Now it's three. Why didn't Laura tell him sooner? Why did he have to find out this way? He just felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest.

It took him about 5 minutes to get to the ICU unit, when he got to the corridor Jake was on he saw Laura sat outside a room with her head in her hands sobbing. He even had to bite down on his lip to stop himself letting out a sob at the fact he's at risk of his son dying... and now his own wife. He walked up to her and put his arm around her when he sat next to her.

"Shh," He said rubbing her back as she sobbed "he's going to be okay."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt "I know" She said through her tears "R-Riker.. I need to t-tell you something b-but I wanted to wait until it was the right time. I know now isn't but-"

"I know Laur," Riker said shakily "the women at the front desk let slip to me because she thought I knew about you having... yeah."

Laura then cried a little harder and Riker continued to hug her and rub her back comfortingly, letting a couple of tears fall himself.


	11. Everything Gets Worse

Riker knows he should be the one keeping it together for the sake of his whole family, but inside he was just dying to break down on the spot and cry until there was no water left. His youngest niece had just tried to commit suicide, his youngest son has just slipped into a coma cause of a bus crash and now to top it all off his wife has cancer is at the risk of dying.

Anybody else in his family want to put their life's at risk whilst they are at it?

He was still sat outside the room Jake is in holding Laura in his arms waiting for a nurse or doctor to come out to tell them it's fine to go in and see him, but nobody was coming out. They were all still in there doing something. It seemed like forever, but they were only there for 45 minutes, but that was long enough to be waiting.

They were suppose to be with Rocky and Keely for Mackenzie.. but surely Germaine and Ashleigh will tell them what's happened with Jake. Hopefully anyway.

Riker should probably go outside and call his parents, Ross, Ratliff and Rydel to tell them what's going on in case they try to go round Rocky's or Riker's house.

"Laur," Riker said "I'm going to go call my Mom and that."

Laura pulled away from Riker and nodded "I'll wait here..." Laura said, her voice sounding almost like a whisper.

Riker threw her a weak smile before giving her a kiss on the lips and going outside like he said he was.

Rocky was sat at his daughter's bed side, he had been since she'd gotten here and they'd finally sorted her out. He was here on his own. Keely wasn't there because she was stuck at work and nobody would let her off early, but she said she'd try her best to come down as soon as she could. But she wasn't really having any luck.

Mackenzie was asleep in the bed, she hadn't woken up yet. The doctors said she was really weak and they don't know if she is going to wake up with the amount of blood she lost. Which he just sighed at instead of breaking down, when he wanted to.

He had his head laid on the side of the bed, he felt like he could just drift off to sleep any minute. If Mackenzie woke up she'd wake him. Not sure how. But she'd defo wake him up. As he shut his eyes, the door opened, he shot his head up expecting to see Keely but she wasn't there, iT was Germaine and Ashleigh.

"Oh my god..." Ashleigh said in horror as she walked closer to the bed "i-is she okay?"

Rocky shrugged "Doctor's don't know yet."

"Why'd she do it anyway?" Germaine asked.

Rocky glared at Germaine "If I knew why she done it, don't you think I'd of done something by now to make sure she didn't?"

Germaine backed away a little from his Uncle. He sure was pissed. Then again... Every parent would be if their child tried to commit suicide.

"Where's your Mom and Dad?" Rocky asked.

Ashleigh sighed and bit down on her tougne to stop herself from breaking down crying again. It was bad enough she was crying about Mackenzie and then when she got told about Jake she just collapsed onto the floor and lost it completely. She didn't want to do the same now.

Germaine saw that Ashleigh looked like she was going to cry, so he put an arm round her and brought her in closer for a hug. No matter how much he felt guilty for doing what he is doing to her.. She's still his baby sister and he has to make sure she's okay.

"H-he.. Was on the bus going to his feild trip," Germaine began "the bus crashed badly and now... he's in a coma."

Rockys eyes widened "Oh my god..." Rocky said shocked "s-should I go see your Mom and Dad?" He asked getting upf from his seat.

"No," Germaine said "you stay here with Mackenzie.. She kind of needs you more than Jake does."

Rocky nodded and sat back down into his seat before sighing again and putting his head in his hands.

Germaine removed his arm from round Ashleigh "We're going to go get a drink from the vending machine," Germaine said "want anything?" Rocky shook his head "We'll be back in a little while. We might go see Jake as well." Rocky nodded.

Germaine and Ashleigh then left the room.

Mackenzie began to make a little bit of movement in her sleep, Rocky looked at her, she looked like she was about to wake up. Her eye lids began to twitch which was a definite yes. "Mackenzie?" Rocky asked.

Mackenzie's eyes fluttered open slowly she looked around and saw her Dad sat by her side "Dad?" She asked, groggily "what happened?" She tried to sit up as best as she could but failed. Meaniing Rocky had to help her, which he did.

Rocky sat back down after he helped her sit off "I don't know what happened," Rocky said "last thing I remember, you came home in a huff and puff... Slammed your bedroom door shut. I let you cool off a little, came upstairs to check on you... there you were sprawled out on your bed with blood dripping from your wrists."

'Shit'. Mackenzie thought. She totally forgot about what would happen if she failed at killing herself. Her Mom and Dad would kill her. But.. Her Mom wasn't in the room. Which was odd.

"So.. Why'd you do it?" Rocky asked as his voice cracked "what drove you too it? C'mon Mack.. I can help you."

"you can't help me."

"Well... If I can't help... I can at least try." Rocky said.

Mackenzie rolled her head to looked at Rocky "Make Uncle Ross turn straight as well as Uncle Ratliff," Mackenzie said.

Rocky cocked his head in confusion "What's that got to do with anything Mack?" Rocky asked "don't you like that they are gay?"

"No, I'm fine with it," Mackenzie said "but try getting people in my school to live up to being totally a-okay with it. Maybe then they'll leave me alone."

"So.. Your bullied about that... and... Charlotte's not..." Rocky said confused "how the heck does that work?"

"Beats me."

"Anyway," Rocky shook his head, realizing he sounded like how he use to when he was 19 or 20 "that's not the point... If you were having problems why didn't you come talk to me or your Mom about it?"

Mackenzie shrugged "Because," She said "I found a new friend that I could talk to and trust... But he's away and... it began again which drove me insane which lead to this."

Rocky sighed "You do realize you are going to have to get your story straight before your mother gets here," Rocky said "because she is going to kill you. More importantly she's going to kill me for not keeping an eye on you when you were moody and upset."

Mackenzie nodded in agreement. Her Mom was more than likely going to kill her.

Rydel got home from town and got what she wanted and needed to, which was food. She walked into the kitchen and put everything away in the fridge and cupboards before going into the living room and collapsing onto the couch and sighing. She wanted sleep. She's so exhausted.

"Mom?" Ryan asked coming into the living room "Oh there you are, I need to tell you something."

Rydel rolled her eyes "If it's anything to do with hard work..." Rydel said "count me out.. I'm tired."

"No..."

"Oh, then what is it?" Rydel asked sitting up on the couch.

"Some guy came round earlier," Ryan said walking over to the couch "he was looking for you and wanted to know where you were cause he needed to talk to you."

"What did this guy look like?"

"He had brown hair, like mine," Ryan said "he was tall. About your height, maybe a little bit taller... He.. er... Now that I think about it he looked a little bit like Auntie Laura..."

Rydel looked at Ryan as if he was loosing it big time. What would a guy who has the same colour hair as Ryan and resembles Laura come knocking at their front door for?

"Ryan," Rydel said "are you sure you're not loosing it?"

"No, no!" Ryan shook his head "I am being serious... Does Laura have any brother's or sister's I don't know about? Cause I'm sure he could of passed as her brother."

Rydel felt her heart sink. Should she tell Ryan about Noah? Maybe it was time she did. After all he is 15 years old now and he should surely understand by now, cause if he doesn't then he's got serious problems.

"Y-yeah," Rydel said "she had an older brother called Noah."

"That's his name," Ryan said. Rydel immediately shot her glance at Ryan "he told me his name was Noah Marano.. Oh my god. How did I not catch on that it was Laura's brother?" he shrugged.

"A-are you being serious Ryan...?" Rydel asked with a little bit of fear.

Ryan nodded "Yeah, I'm not joking..." Ryan said.

Rydel put her head in her hands "Oh god.. Oh no..." She whimpered.

"What's wrong..?" Ryan asked "is there something about him..."

"He's your Dad Ryan!"

Ryan's eyes widened "Wow..." He said a little taken back "that would explain why he has almost the same coloured hair as me.."

Rydel gave Ryan a funny look. How on earth could he be thinking almost positivly about this? Oh yeah that's right.. Because Ryan doesn't know Noah raped Rydel which got her pregnant.

"but someting tells me... There's another reason why you are so scared." Ryan said. Ryan's no fool. He can see straight through his Mom. Something's playing at her about Noah. Aka Ryan's dad.

"I- I don't want to talk about it Ryan," Rydel said "but... when I do.. I'll tell you."

"Well I wanna know now in case I have another run-in with him," Ryan said "and I decide he's a nice guy and it turns out he's a monster," Ryan said plopping down next to her "to be fair... I'd rather know what he's like now... rather than later."

Rydel took a deep breath "He raped me about 15 years ago before you were born and then he disappeared." She said as bravely as he could "thats why I'm so scared of him Ry.." She said as her voice cracked with tears.

Ryan's mouth almost dropped open. His Dad is a complete ass. Wow. Then something occured to him "M-mom..." Ryan said "when he did... yeah... was that before or after you got pregnant by him..."

"I don't want you to feel bad Ryan..."

"Just tell me women!" Ryan snapped.

"I got pregnant when he done it..." She said.

Well that made Ryan feel a tun better to know he was only brought into the world all cause his Mom was raped by some disgusting monster. Ten times better.

As if the next day couldn't get anymore worse for Ross.. Yesterday his husband leaces him over a stupid mistake Ross done and now he finds out from Riker that his youngest nephew is in a coma and his youngest neice has attempted suicide and they are both in the hospital.

Well of course they are going to be in the hospital. Where else are they going to be? Ross rolled his eyes at himself.

Then Riker had to add the worst one on top ever. The one that made him break down on the floor crying. It even made Charlotte cry when Ross managed to tell her. Laura having cancer.

This week was just not for this family at all.

Whilst Charlotte was getting ready to go to the hospital to visit Jake and Mackenzie, as well as everyone else, Ross decided he'd go to the store to get something to drink on the way there. In any hope he had he'd bump into Ratliff, apologize big time and they could go back to normal.

Hopefully.

He got to the store, paid for the drink. But nothing. He wasn't there. Where the heck could Ratliff be staying anyways? There's not alot of people he can turn to. His family haven't spoken to Ratliff since he and Ross went out to the public about their relationship 16 years ago. How low. Kelly's not around anymore, Ross dreds to think Ratliff would stay with her.

The only people Ratliff has got really is Ross, Laura, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Keely. It use to be Ross... In fact Ratliff can still have Ross.

Ross was lost so deep in thoughts about Ratliff and his whereabouts, and about if they'd ever be together again that when he was crossing the road.. He didn't see the van that was speeding towards him, at too much of a high speed, and he ended up getting hit by it hard. Over the bonnet of the car he went, hit the wind shield, onto half the roof of it... and smash onto the floor.

Then everything was black.

The last thing he heard was;

"ROSS!"

Whoever it was.. Ross just hopes they'll help him before it's too late.

Ratliff was actually coming back to Ross's to apologize for running off the way he did and that he just needed to cool off and get away from it for a little bit. He was almost certain that Ross would have a pretty good explanation for this. Why else would Ross cheat on him?

So as Ratliff was on his way round, he came onto the street where he saw Ross crossing the road, he was about to call him, but he saw a van coming down the road waaaaaaaay to fast... and then it knocked Ross off his feet onto the floor.

"ROSS!" Ratliff shouted from the top of his lungs.

He ran from the other side of the road and basically skidded on his knees on the floor, taking that the floor is concrete. It killed a little, but he really didn't care at this moment.

Ratliff shook Ross "Ross... Wake up..." He said as tears struck his eyes. Nothing. He looked to Ross's chest and saw his chest was slowly rising and falling... Almost like he was about to stop breathing. "No, no, no, no, no..." Ratliff chorused "d-don't you dare leave me..." he said as tears came out of his eyes. He took out his phone and called for an ambulance.

He pulled Ross into his lap and craddled him as best as he could and cried. Ross can't die. He can't. Especially with him thinking that Ratliff doesn't love him anymore. He looked at his hands.. They were pitted in blood. He was confused why. That was until he lifted Ross a little and saw the back of his head flowing like a river.

A nurse, at long last, came out of Jake's room "You his parents?" She asked.

Laura and Riker stood up "Yeah we are.." Laura said "is he okay? Please say he's okay..."

"Obviously he's still in his coma," The nurse said "but other than that he's doing great. We just don't know exactly when he'll wake up."

"Well.. What's your estimated time?" Riker asked concerned. He desperately wanted him to wake up. If he can't keep his son alive, then he wants to keep his wife alive, if he can't keep his wife alive, then he wants his son alive. Even though he would kill to have both of them.

But something just keeps on telling Riker that he's only going to be able to keep one and that's it.

The nurse sighed "It could be days," The nurse said "or weeks.. Or months."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Laura asked with tears "how long are you going to keep him in a coma if he don't wake up?"

"If he doesn't wake up in 6 - 8-"

"Days?"

"No..."

"Weeks?"

"Months..." The nurse finished "then.. I'm afraid we will have to pull the plug on him."

Laura let out a cry, Riker took her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Go on.. You can go see him." The nurse said moving out of the way of the door.

Laura and Riker went into the room where Jake was laid in the bed all beaten and bruised. His face was bruised and scratched like hell, his left arm was broken, he was hooked up to a life support and he had a breathing tube stuck in his throat.

The sight killed Laura on the inside. She was going to break down crying on the spot, but something stopped her. She was beginning to get a little bit light headed.

Laura stumbled a little and Riker caught her "You okay?" Riker asked "I know it's hard seeing him like this Laur... but you got to try stay strong."

Laura nodded "I.. I know." She said. That's what it must be. She must just be in shock from seeing her baby boy laid in a bed hooked up to a million machines. Even though she's exaggerating, it just seemed like a million machiens seeing a 12 year old boy hooked up to them machines.

She took a step towards the bed, she felt even more light headed. Riker had to come behind her cause he was worrying she was going to collapse or something. Laura took a deep breath before going to take another step.

But it seemed to much. She just collapsed right there and then, making everything go black.

Riker caught Laura in his arms and sunk to the floor with her "Laura!" He called shaking her a little "baby, wake up..." She was still breathing which was still a good sign. "Nurse! Help!" He shouted.

A nurse came into the room and ran over to Riker's side "What happened?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know," Riker said still holding her "she was perfectly fine... Then we came in here. She was fine. Then she seemed light headed and then she collapsed."

"Does she have anything wrong with her or any type of condition that might make her pass out?"

"S-she's got cancer.." Riker said sadly. His eyes widened "it doesn't have anything to do with that... Does it..?"

"I.. I don't know," The nurse said standing up "I'll have to get more help." She ran out the room "I need help in here!"

Riker looked down at Laura as he saw the colour in her face drainig, she shook his head "Don't leave me now Laura," he kissed her head "please.. its not your time yet.."

Maybe he was right about Jake and Laura.

He could only have one and loose the other...

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**

**Yeah... You all probably hate me now lol**


	12. Chapter 12

If everything can run so smoothly for 17 years then why does it chose 17 years later to make everything go into a disaster zone for his life? Riker had been walking around the hospital for the past 30 minutes. He didn't know what to do or who to go see. He should go see Jake, but he doesn't know how Laura is because none of the nurses will let him see her yet.

Though knowing Laura she'll want Riker to be more concerned about about Jake and seeing him rather than Laura, giving that he is in a worse state then she is. That and she'll be kicking his ass if Riker doesn't.

He went back to Jake's room, but he was stopped by a nurse coming out.

"You can't go in there." The nurse said, it was a different nurse from the last time.

"I'm his Dad," Riker said "I'm pretty sure I can go in there."

"No I mean we are doing something to him, so in the mean time... You can't go in there. Sorry sir." She said.

Riker sighed "Okay." He began to walk down the corridor.

If he can't see Jake and he can't see Laura yet then he might as well go see Mackenzie for a little while. After all, she was the reason they were going to be here in the first place. But then it turned into Jake after the bus crashed.

He got closer to where Mackenzie's room would be until his phone started ringing. He went outside so he could answer it.

It was Charlotte. Which is odd because she never calls Riker. Even when she does it's not very often she does even call him.

"Hello." Riker said answering.

"R-r-riker.. I-is that you?" Charlotte asked, who sounded like she was crying.

"No Charlotte it's Ashleigh." He said sarcastically. Riker then heard her crying "Is everything okay? You sound like your crying..."

"I-it's my Dad..." She said.

Riker literally felt himself go numb. If Ross is in the hospital or his life is in danger, he is going to loose it. He can't take anymore family members being in the hospital because they are almost dead.

"What's wrong with him?" Riker asked dreadfully. Inside he was hoping like hell he was okay.

"He went out to the store before we were going to go to the hospital," Charlotte began "and.. then.. 30 minutes later I got a phone call from Ratliff at the hospital.. saying he'd been hit by a van."

If it wasn't for the fact he was talking to a 16 year old.. He'd of dropped the phone right there and then because this was just beginning to get way too much for him to even handle right now. All he wanted to do was break down.

First Mackenzie, then Jake, then Laura and now Ross. Who's next? Rydel? Rocky? Germaine? Ashleigh? Keely? Ryan? His parents? Anybody. Go on. He dares them. Actually he doesn't, but you know.

"WHAT?!" Riker shouted "erm,.. okay... Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at home," She said "I can't get down there unless I steal a car and illegally drive!"

"just stay there," Riker said "I'll get Germaine to get you or something."

he then hung up the phone and turned around to go into the hospital when to his luck Germaine came out of the doors.

"Germaine, I need you to go pick up Charlotte from her's," Riker said "your Uncle has been hit by a van."

"Wow..." Germaine said "is he okay?"

"What do you think Germaine? He's been hit by a van.. I can take a pretty wild guess."

"Okay," Germaine said "but why can't you do it? Mom's with Jake right? Whilst one of you stays with Jake the other can get Charlotte."

"Your Mom's not with Jake though.." Riker said. If Riker already knows then there is no point in keeping it from the others is there really? Germaine and Ashleigh deserve to know. Jake too once he wakes up.

"Then where is she?" Germaine asked confused.

"When I tell you this," Riker said taking him away from the door and over to a bench "do not freak out... and don't go telling anybody else until I say it's okay. Okay?"

Germaine nodded.

"Your Mom.. Is.." Riker said, barely being able to explain "hascancer." he said rushed.

"Has what?" Germaine asked "say that again, I didn't hear you."

Riker took a deep breath "She has cancer and she collapsed as we went into Jake's room.. So she's being seen to by nurses.."

"W-what..."

"Germaine.. It's okay.. Calm down.."

"it's okay? How can you say that?!" Germaine yelled.

Least Riker knows he had the better reaction in the family to finding out about Laura. Even Ross broke down on the phone... Now Germaine is going into a state of yelling at Riker.

"I don't know," Riker shrugged "just go get Charlotte and we'll talk later okay?" He said giving Germaine his car keys.

Being sat outside a room waiting to see about someone who is on the risk of dying is a very nerve wrecking thing Ratliff's not going to lie. The last time he was sat outside a room feeling this nervous was 16 years ago when Ross got shot and he thought he was going to die then but he didn't. Nope. Just memory loss which he soon got back. Which he was pretty relieved about like mad.

He knows being shot is worse then being ran over by a van.. But it just seems so much scarier this time. Maybe to do with the fact if Ross does die, he'll die thinking Ratliff hates him and that he doesn't love him. Ratliff doesn't want Ross dying thinking that.

Charlotte was suppose to be coming down as well, but she didn't seem to be in any type of rush. Although she is pregnant and she can't exaclty, walk, drive or get a taxi in case anything bad happens. So he'll have to wait until she can get here.

A doctor then came out of the room Ross had been took in "Hey there are you here for Ross?" The doctor asked.

Ratliff nodded "Y-yeah, is he okay?" Ratliff asked wiping his eyes.

"I'm Doctor Miller, I'm going to be taking care of him whilst he stays here," he said "but he's just really, really weak and we're keeping him in for a couple of weeks."

Ratliff nodded "Is he awake?"

"Not yet, he's asleep at the moment," Doctor Miller said "But you can go in anyway."

Ratliff stood up from his seat and walked straight into the room and Ross was laid in the bed all beaten. He had a bandage wrapped round his head from where he smacked it off the road when he hit the floor, his face was scratched, puffing up a little and bruising. Heck he was even hooked up to a heart monitor.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it before taking Ross's weak hand into his. Ratliff moved the blonde hair that was dangling over his eyes a little to the side. "I'm so sorry Ross." He said before kissing him on the forehead.

As Ratliff went to go pull away to sit down on the chair he felt Ross's hand clutch onto his hand. He looked down to see Ross stirring in his sleep, his eyes moved underneath his eye lids and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He moved his head where his eyes met with Ratliff's.

"Ratliff?" Ross questioned as he sat up in his bed "what are you doing here? What happened?"

"You got ran over by a van, I saw," Ratliff said still holding onto his hand.

"I thought you hated me?" He said confused.

"Ross, I don't hate you, I love you."

"Really?"

Ratliff leaned in and kissed him on the lips "Yes."

Riker was going down to Ross's room once he had found out what room his was in when he was stopped by Doctor Ellis. The Doctor she was with Laura.

"Riker, can I talk to you for a second?" Doctor Ellis asked.

"Sure, what's it about?" Riker asked turing around.

"it's about your wife," She said "she's in a room resting but we're going to keep her in for a couple of days,"

Riker nodded "Where is she now?" Riker asked.

"She's in room 298, Its about 2 corridors from the one Jake is on." She said making it easier for Riker to map out in his mind.

Riker smiled "Thanks," Riker said "she's going to be okay... Right?"

"We can only hope." Doctor Ellis said before walking away.

Riker sighed before making his way to go find Laura's room. He'd go see Ross later.

Hours passed and it was now 3 a.m.. Riker decided to stay at the hospital and bounce between Jake, Laura, Ross and Mackenzie's room every now and then. He couldn't get any sleep what so ever. Even when he did get sleep it was for 5 minutes and then he fell off the chair he was on.

Rocky stayed at the hospital also with Mackenzie whilst he practically forced Keely to go home seen as though only one person was allowed to stay with her. Needless to say that turned into an argument to remember.

Ratliff stayed with Ross. Charlotte eventually made it to the hospital when Germaine had picked her up from the house. It got to 11 at night and everyone else went home. Rydel and Ryan came down as well once they found out from Riker about everyone. Good of them to be the last ones to know.

3 in the morning and everything was calm around the hospital.

That was until a life line went flat.

* * *

**Review if you want the next one**


	13. Chapter 13

Riker was sat in Jake's room seen as though Laura was sleeping. Even though he couldn't quite talk to Jake because he wasn't awake, cause of his coma, Riker still talked to him anyway in hope that Jake could hear him. Cause Riker has heard sometimes people can hear you talk when they are in coma's.

But around 2:30 a.m. he gave up on that ad decided he would just try and sleep a little. It wasn't until 3 a.m. he was just nodding off to sleep. Once he was nodding off to sleep, there was a beep coming from one of Jake's machines. He opened his eyes.

Only to find Jake's life line had gone flat.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Riker chorused, jumping from his seat "SOMEBODY HELP!" he shouted as he felt tears coming to his eyes "HELP! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP!" He screamed looking back and forth from the open door and to Jake lying in the bed at his lifeless body, that could quite possibly be gone for good.

As he went to the door to go get somebody, a couple of doctors and nurses came into the room to shock the life back into him.

"Sorry sir, but I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave." One of the nurses said.

Riker shook his head "Uh-oh, there's no way I'm leaving him in here!" Riker protested "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, but you need to."

"I don't want to!" Riker yelled.

"Please? Just while we do it?" The nurse asked.

Riker took one last look at Jake as the Doctor's were trying to revive him before walking out the room, to have the door shut behind him. He walked up the wall opposite the room before sliding down it with his head in his hands before beginning to cry and cry.

He'd held it in for too long, now it was time for him to just let it out. Now he had a reason to. It got to the point where he was dry heaving in his tears. He had his head burried in his arms when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Riker?"

Rocky.

Rocky came from Mackenzie's room seen as though she was sound asleep. He thought he'd come see Riker for a little while as well as Jake and Laura seen as though he hadn't seen them yet. He turned the corner in Jake's corridor to see Riker with his head in his arms crying his eyes out.

Rocky knows Riker has been holding it in long enough, so he might as well let it out whilst nobody is around. What he probably needs right now is comfort, and the only people that are here are the nurses, Rocky and Ratliff. Ratliff is with Ross.. So... that just leaves Rocky.

He walked and sat next to Riker before putting and arm round him, beginning to comfort him.

"Let it out.." Rocky said rubbing his brother's back, "let it out.." He repeated as Riker sobbed into Rocky.

Riker gripped onto Rocky's shirt tightly "H-he's gone.. He's dead.." Riker said.

Rocky was about to ask who Riker was talking about, but then realized/remembered that they were both sat outside Jake's room. He heard the doctors and nurse shocking the life into Jake. A little part of Rocky died inside now knowing that his youngest nephew was.. gone.

He held tighter onto Riker trying not to cry himself. "It's gonna be okay.." Rocky said.

"How am I suppose to tell Laura that her youngest son is dead when she's in hospital herself?" Riker asked.

Rocky looked down at Riker in confusion. Why the hell would Laura be in hospital as well? Last time Rocky saw Laura she was perfectly fine. What's happened now? Did she get run down by a gurnee or something? As far as Rocky knows Laura hasn't left Jake's side from what Germaine and Ashleigh told him.

"Riker? Why's Laura in hospital?" Rocky asked.

Riker just froze. He forgot that Rocky doesn't know about Laura's cancer. Only Riker, Laura and now Germaine know. Riker doesn't know about Jake knowing, seen as though Jake was the first to know. How was he going to tell Rocky? When Riker told Germaine, he lost it and began to scream and shout... Imagine Rocky's responce.

Riker pulled away from Rocky's grip and sat against teh wall "She collapsed." Riker said.

"Ooo.." Rocky hissed "why did she collapse? Is something wrong with her?"

Riker nodded as more tears fell down fromo his eyes "S-she's got... Er... Umm.. she has.." Riker said trying to say it, but he just couldn't.

"She's got what?"

"C-cancer."

Rocky's eyes widened "W-what?" Rocky asked in disbelief "H-how long for?! How long does she have until she... Yeah.."

"I don't know Rocky, I don't know.."

Both of them then just leant against the wall. Today sure has been one productive day full of hurt, anger... and now a death.

The door to Jake's room then slowly opened. Riker didn't even want to look at the doctor if she had a sad expression on her face because he already knew what was coming straight away. Jake was dead. He just knew it in his brain he was.

"Good news," The doctor said "he's awake."

Riker looked up at the doctor confused, but happy "Awake?"

"Yeah, after we shocked the life back into him he just... woke up." The Doctor said, who appeared to be called Doctor Willis by her name tag.

Riker smiled "Can I see him?" Riker asked.

"Of course, go ahead." Doctor Willis said before proceeding down the corridor.

Riker and Rocky got up off the floor, but before they went into the room they let the other Doctor's and Nurses out of the room before they went into the room.

When they got into the room Jake was laid in his bed with his eyes half closed, he still had a heart monitor hooked up to him aswell as his IV drip. Once he heard footsteps come into the room, rather than leave, looked over to the door to see his Dad and Uncle Rocky come into the room.

He smiled slightly "Dad.. Rocky..." Jake said groggy as his voice cracked a little.

"Hey," Riker said smiling a little as he got to the bed "How you feeling?"

Jake did his best to let Riker know he was glaring at him, giving it was a little hard with his eyes half shut and being weak.

"I just been in a major school bus crash that went over the side of a hill and been put into a coma for god knows how long and almost died whilst in one," Jake explained "I'm feeling fantastic." Jake said sarcastically.

Rocky laughed. He really had taught his nephew well with the sarcastic remarks. Of course he'd taught Germaine, Ashleigh, Charlotte and Ryan... but with them four it didn't really work obviously. THey didn't spend enough time with him to pick up on the sarcasm Rocky uses.

Riker let out a little laugh as well "okay, so I take it not so great then..."

"hey, so you know I have a broken leg?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Riker asked.

"Does that mean you get to be my personal slave for 2 months?" Jake asked smiling.

Riker just shook his head in amusement.

"What time is it?" Jake asked.

"It's ten minutes past three." Rocky said looking down at his watch.

"In the afternoon?"

"In the morning..." Riker corrected him.

"Oh wow..." Jake said amazed "that's... that's amazing.."

"It's not that amazing, you just find it amazing cause your hooked up to a morphine drip." Rocky said.

"If that's the case then EVERYONE should have a morphine drip.." Jake said.

Both Riker and Rocky just couldn't help but laugh at Jake. Even with him hurt he'll just crack jokes like a looney. But their smiles faded when...

"Where's Mom?" Jake asked.

Riker and Rocky's smiles faded, both of them looked at ech other before looking down at Jake.

"Jake... We have to tell you something about your mom... we don't know what you'll be like taking it in tough..." Rocky said.

"She's got cancer?"

"Yeah- Hey!" Riker said "how did you know..."

"I kinda found the letter from the hospital before I left for the school trip.." Jake said.

"How did I not find the letter?" Riker asked.

"Because your not sneaky..." Jake said "that... and you were downstairs at the wrong time. Sleeping."

"Oh yeah, curse me for sleeping," Riker said sarcastically.

"Literally."

Charlotte was up at almost 8 o'clock in the morning, due to her pregnancy crap. Also cause she was worrying about her Dad too much. Way to much. She honestly thought he was going to die. She called Ratliff up to tell him she was going to come down and Ratliff told her he'd come get her now. So all she could do was wait.

Whilst she was waiting she decided she'd just grab a couple things to eat to take down to the hospital for Ratliff and her Dad, seen as though hospital food isn't exactly the nicest thing in the entire world.

As she was putting things into a bag there was a knock on the front door. She looked at the clock to see it was 8:30. It couldn't be Ratliff cause he'd just walk straight in.

She walked upt the door and opened it "Hel- Kyle..." She said shocked.

"Hey Charlotte.." Kyle said rubbing the back of his neck nervously "can.. we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you." She said wanting desperatley to shut the door.

"But I have something to say to you."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But Charlotte-"

"Maybe you should just go." A voice said from behind Kyle.

Charlotte and Kyle looked to find an unamused Ratliff. He looked like he was going to pounce on Kyle and kill him, before burrying him about 6ft underground.

"Bye Kyle." Ratliff said.

"Bye.." Kyle said before giving Charlotte one last look ad walking off down the street with his head bowed down and hands in his pockets.

Ratliff looked at Charlotte. "Thanks." Charlotte said.

"No problem," Ratliff said "but... You shouldn't be shutting him out like that... He is the Father of your soon-to-be baby.."

"I know," Charlotte said "but after what he done when I told him... I don't want that around my baby."

"okay... I'm just saying."

"Lets just go." Charlotte said quickly grabbing Her bag and food.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE.**

**I want ALL 15 of you to review as well... Otherwise... NO NEXT ONE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Month Later**

Everyone, well almost everyone, was finally out of the hospital. Jake was the only one who wasn't out yet, but the good thing was that he was getting out today! Mackenzie got out about a week ago and Both Ross and Laura got out the same day. All they are now hoping for, after Jake gets out of the hospital, that they'll never have to see the place again. Of course they know it's not going to happen because of Laura, not that it's her fault. It could honestly happen to anybody. Unfortunately it was her that was picked out of everyone in the world.

Riker and Laura both went to the hospital to go pick up Jake whilst Germaine and Ashleigh stayed at home.

Things between Germaine and Ashleigh have been a little bit funny lately. Not like a good funny, more of a tense and angry funny. Germaine can't understand why Ashleigh is acting like that, after all she doesn't know about Germaine and Jack. Does she? THAT and Germaine ended that with Jack like a month ago.. Unless Jack told Ashleigh out of spite. Who knows?

One thing is for sure he isn't going to ask her what's wrong in case anything blows up and it starts something. Cause.. That would be very, very bad.

Germaine came from downstairs and into the living room where Ashleigh was sat on the couch looking down at her hands with the TV off in complete utter silence. "You okay?" Germaine asked.

"Great." Ashleigh said bitterly, sending Germaine almost a death glare. Almost like she could pounce on him and kill him. Which wasn't wrong. She could actually pounce on him and kill him for her very own reasons.

Germaine gave her a resentful thumbs up before rocking a little on his feet, before sighing and standing still "Is something bothering you?" Germaine asked "cause.. You seem moody lately."

This was Ashleigh's chance to get Germaine to admit "Nothing," Ashleigh lied forcing on a smile "I just figured we could have a personal talk. You know how _brothers _and _sisters _do. _Family _that would _never hurt them ever."_

"okay..." Germaine said as he reluctantly sat by his sister, he didn't like where this was going, it seemed like it was going somewhere that wasn't going to end well.

"So," Ashleigh said making herself more comfortable on the couch bringing her feet onto it "hows it going with Ellie?"

"Great..."

"Seeing her today?"

"Yeah.. She's coming round, she'll be here in like 5 minutes.." Germaine said, he was also a little confused as to why Ashleigh was asking him these type of questions.

_Perfect _Ashleigh thought. Just the person she needed to be here when this gets out "Tell me Germaine, lovely big brother of mine," She said "Have you two... ever... done it."

Germaine threw Ashleigh a weird look "Er.. Why?"

"Answer the question and you'll find out..."

"Y-yeah..." He admitted "about- I ain't telling you when."

Another perfect answer from Germaine Lynch everybody. This is where everything was falling into place now, ever so.

"Now you tell me Ash," Germaine said "how's it going with... Jack if your still with him."

Ashleigh rolled her eyes, of course he would ask that. Especially with _him _being mentioned in it. "No, I am no longer dating him Germaine." Germaine just nodded. "Thank you for taking care of him after what he had done to me that night."

"Yeah.. your welcome.."

"So tell me, what exactly did you do with him?" Ashleigh asked.

"_With...?_" Germaine asked.

Shit. Ashleigh let it out the bag "No. I meant... To... What did you _do _to him?" She asked, quickly correcting herself.

"I er.. Threw him against the wall and punched him.. and some other stuff." Germaine said, mumbling the last part looking away.

Ashleigh then turned Germaine to look at her before hugging him "Thank you."

Germaine hugged back reluctantly "N-no problem.." He said feeling a little bit guilty.

Ashleigh began to grin huge "So tell me," Ashleigh said "was Jack as good as Ellie in bed when you two fucked?"

* * *

Rydel had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV, she doesn't remember what she watching, but she was just so tired from everything that she just collapsed on the couch and was out like a light watching the TV. She woke up hearing a smash coming from upstairs.

_Ryan. _She thought.

He must of knocked something over in his room. Rydel got her phone to see what time it was when she realized she had a message from somebody. She opened it.

_I'll be home at 6 - Ryan._

Rydel looked at the clock.

_5:24_

Her eyes widened. Somebody was in the house. She felt fear grow over her, unless it was Rocky, Ross, Riker or Ratliff trying to play a mean trick on her.. Cause she knows they done it when she first moved in here when Ryan was 12. That wasn't their first house, they just lived in an apartment before that. She only knows because Germaine chipped in on helping them with Rocky. It was mainly Rocky's idea. Needless to say, Germaine accidently had a vase smashed over his head and he was out cold.

Rydel's never knocked a 14 year old boy out before, Germaine was her first to. Luckily when he woke up he found the funny side to it as well as Riker and Laura, with them being his parents. Rocky, Ross and Ratliff found it hilarious.

She just rolled her eyes before looking around for something to defend herself against her brothers with. She came across an old vase that had been there for ages that she has never used, so she might as well use that. If Germaine is with them and she ends up smashing the vase over his head then Germaine can count it as a second time he's been hit with a vase and knocked out.

She then crept up the stairs quietly to see glass on the floor smashed which confused her a little, but she continued to the door of her bedroom. Quietly, without Rydel knowing, somebody crept up behind her until their lips were basically to her ear.

"Miss me?"

Rydel's eyes widened and she felt her body tense up "N-noah!" She cried out, not turning around.

"That's me." Noah said with the biggest grin on his face.

Rydel then swung her arm around to hit him, putting the vase on the little table in the corridor. Before she got the chance to do so Noah grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall and pinned her to it. "Now, now Delly," He said giving her a sarcastic disappointed glare "that's not like you to try hit someone."

Rydel wiggled in Noah's grip to try get out of it "W-what are you doing here?" Rydel asked a little scared "your suppose to be gone... For good. Riker, Laura-"

"Boo hoo, who care's about them."

"Laura's your little sister, how can you not care about her?" Rydel asked "I know fine well if Riker done something like this he'd still care for his little brothers and me."

Noah rolled his eyes "That's Riker."

Rydel managed to get one of her arms free and she discretely grabbed the vase, again, before bringing it up slowly where she smashed it off Noah's head where he then fell to the floor out cold. Rydel then let out a sigh of relief before going downstairs where Ryan walked through the door.

"Your home awfully early.." Rydel said.

"Yeah.." Ryan said "and your running down the stairs like a maniac.. These things happen."

"G-go get.. Go to.. Erm.. Go to Ross. Uncle Ross. Stay there for a little while and if he asks questions tell him to call me."

"Why?"

"Go Ryan, now."

"But wh-"

"GO!" Rydel shouted at him.

Ryan heavily sighed before leaving, muttering something underneath his breath. Rydel let out a sigh of relief before picking up the phone and dialing Rocky's number, there was no use in calling Riker seen as though he and Laura have the trouble of getting Jake home today.

* * *

Laura walked over to the trunk of the care before getting the things out that Jake had at the hospital whilst Riker helped Jake out of the car with his broken leg.

Jake held tight hold of Riker's arms as he got out of the car, balancing on one foot whilst Riker got Jake's crutches that were lent against the car he went to hand them to Jake.

"You know, helping me out of the car and leaning the crutches against the car... Not the best thing," Jake said "you should of helped me out and _then _got Mom to get the crutches."

Riker then just dropped both crutches onto the floor "You get them then."

"Not nice Dad, not nice at all..."

Riker bent down to pick up the crutches again and handed them to Jake.

Laura had finished getting the bag out of the back of the car before shutting the trunk, to turn around and see Regan and Ellie walking down the street together towards the house and they saw Laura.

"Hey you two," Laura said smiling "you here for Germaine and Ashleigh?"

"Yeah," Regan said "Ash called me like.. 20 minutes ago."

"I was coming to see Germaine anyway." Ellie said with a little shrug.

All of a sudden there was a scream and a smash coming from inside the house which startled everyone, everyone being Laura, Riker, Jake, Ellie and Regan. The scream was Ashleigh. They all looked at each other with confusion, Laura slammed the trunk shut before they all ran to the door. Everyone but Jake, he just hobbled on his crutches.

"Don't wait up or anything." Jake said as he got behind them all.

Riker fumbled with his keys before unlocking the door, Riker, Laura, Ellie and Regan ran into the living room to find it a mess with Germaine trying to dodge the things being thrown at him by Ashleigh. "YOU ABSOLUTE JERK!" Ashleigh shouted as she next threw a glass vase.

"AHH!" Germaine shouted as he ducked once more, letting the shards of glass smash and hit his back. He stood up straight letting the glass fall to the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Riker shouted, making Germaine and Ashleigh freeze in their place.

"I er..." Germaine stumbled "I played a mean trick on her.."

Ashleigh glared at him "It was a fucking trick Germaine..." Ashleigh snapped "how is-"

"Putting a spider on her head whilst your sleeping a mean trick?" Germaine asked cutting her off "your right.. It's more of a prank.."

"What?" Ashleigh said confused "that's not-"

"It was." Germaine nodded towards everyone "she's been going a little mad lately... Way over reacting when it comes to things."

"What no I'm-"

"You are."

"I'M NOT!" Ashleigh screamed.

"But you are though." Germaine said.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THROWING THINGS AT YOU FOR SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND, EX BOYFRIEND, GOING MAD!" Ashleigh shouted.

"See what I mean," Germaine just randomly came out with "she's going.. crackers.. I'm not gay.. I have a girlfriend. The clue is on the title. _Girl," _He said looking at Ashleigh "meaning... I like girls. I would never do anything to hurt you like that.. In fact, don't you remember me beating the crap out of him?"

Ashleigh looked to her Mom, Dad, Jake, Ellie and Regan, by the looks of it they were buying what Germaine was saying "What.. You told me yourself just then.."

"No I didn't.." Germaine shook his head "nope. I walked into the room and she started freaking out."

"Ashleigh, hunny," Laura said "maybe you should go lay down.."

"You don't _actually _believe him do you?" Ashleigh asked.

"Just go lay down and think about it later.. Please?"

Ashleigh sighed before storming off upstairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Did Germaine just really manipulate his own Mom and Dad, brother, girlfriend and friend?

Who knew he could be like that.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**To the guest review who said I'm insecure with my work & doesn't see why I am posting it..**

**Yeah.. Er.. I'm NOT insecure with my work.. And.. I ask for reviews off people for the ones who FOLLOW MY STORY AND DON'T REVIEW. That's why I am like that with reviews? OKAY. **


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbyes

**Yeah, you can thank Alesia for this. x"D (alena1221)**

**There is a time skip, because I have no idea what to put in between :L**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Riker came home back from the hospital on his own, he sat down at the dining room table and put his head in his hands. For the past month he hasn't been away from the hospital with Laura. He new Laura having cancer was going to be tough and stressful, but he didn't realize it was this stressful.

It happened a month ago. All they were doing was having a normal family day out. Himself, Laura, Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake, Ross, Ratliff, Charlotte, Keely, Rocky, Rydel, Ryan and Mackenzie. They were all out at California Adventure for old times sake of Riker, Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff and Laura. All of them were having a blast, Laura was feeling a little light headed because of all the rides they were on.

At least that's what they all thought. Little did they know it was from the cancer.

Then all of a sudden as they were all going to get something to eat she just collapsed right there and then, if it wasn't for Rocky catching her, then she would of smashed her head off the floor. Rocky caught her and that got everyone's attention. Everyone there tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. So one of them went off and called an ambulance for her.

Ever since she's been in the hospital because of how weak she is. Riker has just been bouncing back and forth.

It doesn't help that Mackenzie had tried to kill herself once more because of bullying last week again. She's in a state at the hospital. It just just getting to much for Riker to cope.

its the fact that Laura is too far into her disease to get treatment anymore. So it looks like she is going to die now. They don't know when either, she could just pass at any second.

Riker laid his head down on the dining room table, he feels like he hasn't had any sleep in 10 years. Like his hearts been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. The only thing he really is happy about is that Ashleigh and Germaine have finally settled their differences aside about this Jack situation.

Just as Riker shut his eyes, his phone rang. he took it out of his pocket.

_Germaine._

He answered "Yeah?" Riker said.

Germaine took a deep breath, fighting back from letting any tears coming out of his eyes "Y-you need to get back to the hospital." he said shakily.

"Why?"

"The Doctors want us all there."

"Why?" Riker asked "they told me it was okay for me to go home and get some things."

"I-I know.." Germaine stuttered.

"Then whats the problem?" Riker asked, still confused.

"T-they want us all here to say goodbye to her, Dad.."

Riker didn't even say a word. He just let the phone slip out of his hand to the floor in complete shock. After a couple of seconds he could hear Germaine's voice on the otherside briefly calling out 'Dad'. He just felt his whole world collapse.

_They want us all here to say goodbye to her._

This was it? After almost 20 years this is it.. Laura is leaving without a choice. Riker has to say goodbye without a choice. Riker was going to be widowed.. and a single father to three kids. He supposes they're the only people who are going to keep him on track after Laura goes.

Eventually Germaine just gave up trying to get Riker to pick up the phone again. He heard the thud on the otherside of the line, which was obviously Riker had dropped it. He sighed before hanging up and putting it into his pocket. He looked back at the hospital doors. He knows this is the last time he's going to be stood outside without a Mom.

A living and breathing Mom.

He dug his hands deep into his pockets before walking back into the hospital.

He at last got back to everyone. Everyone being; Ross, Ratliff, Ashleigh, Jake, Charlotte, Rydel, Ryan, Rocky and Keely. They all looked a mess.

"Where's your Dad?" Ross asked.

"He's coming now," Germaine said "at least I think.." Everyone looked at Germaine confused "I think he dropped the phone as I told him."

They all nodded.

"So.. er.. Who wants to go in first?" Ross asked looking at them all "if it helps.. I'll go in last." he continued.

"Ash." Germaine said "you go in."

"Why?"

"Cause what if you go in towards the end and she ends up dying on you?" Germaine asked "your not gonna be stable enough."

Ashleigh nodded before getting up off her seat. She walked into the room where her Mom was laid in the bed to a heart monitor and god knows what else that was keeping her alive.

"H-hey Mom.." Ashleigh said cracking a small smile as she walked over to the bed side.

Laura smiled weakly as her eyes were half open "Hey sweetie.." She said weakly, also.

She sat on the edge of the bed "So.. How you feeling?"

"Like death.."

"I don't know whether to laugh or not seen as though you are going to.." Ashleigh frowned.

"It'll be okay," Laura said trying to make her only daughter happy.

"No it won't," Ashleigh said as a couple of tears fell down her face "Dad's going to be left on his own to deal with me, Germaine and Jake.. What's to say he won't snap and hurt us all out of the sadness he lost you and he has nothing or nobody to hurt. It's happened with loads of people and kids before. What if Dad turns into one of them!"

Laura grabbed Ashleigh's arm as strong as she could "Listen to me," Laura began "your Dad is nothing like that... I promise you he will not touch or hit you in anyway like that. Sure he'll be.. sad for a few weeks. But. He'll be fine. He'll be the same Riker Lynch I've known and loved since the day he almost knocked me out with the store door."

"Huh?"

"Yeah.. It's how we met.." Laura said "i was coming out the store and he hit me in the head with the door."

"But I thought you and Uncle Ross had known each other since you two were babies?"

"Yeah.. But.. I never met your Dad, Rydel, Rocky or Ryland until later on," Laura said "trust me.. Everything was so different then. I was almost certain Rydel and Ratliff were going to end up together.. but then look.. Ross and Ratliff did."

"Wow.."

"Yeah.."

Ashleigh sighed.

"Ash.." Laura said "I want you to.. I want you to look after your Dad for me when I'm gone.. Because I don't want him to loose his ways.. You need to keep him the happy, caring, loving, happy-go-lucky person he is and always has been."

Ashleigh nodded "I will," Her voice cracked "I promise.."

"And Jake too.. Don't forget about Jake.."

"I think Jake is going to be the only one strong enough to keep it together if I'm honest.." Ashleigh said smiling "he'll take it better than all of us put together."

Laura let out a small chuckle "I love you baby girl." She said as she stroked Ashleigh's blonde hair behind her ear.

Ashleigh smiled a little with sadness as tears came out of her eyes "I love you too Mom," Ash said "I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass with Germaine these past three months.. I just.. Didn't expect him to do something like that."

"Everyone makes mistakes sweetie," Laura said "I know I have. Like.. Running away from Riker when I was pregnant with Germaine thinking he wouldn't take it well. Then two years later.. Back in Cali and he took it fine. Sure he yelled a little at first, but he was okay with it after."

"Dad wasn't in Germaine's life for two years?"

"No, but that's my fault, so don't go blaming your Dad for that.. He wasn't one of _those _dad's."

"In other words he wasn't like Kyle?"

"Precisely." Laura said.

"Was he there for the whole of my life?" Ashleigh asked.

"When I was carrying you he wasn't because of R5 being on a six month world tour," She told her "but when I was six months pregnant he was back."

"T-that's great.."

"You know.. When I found out I had a little girl, I was so happy because I've always wanted my whole life to have a little girl," Laura said with a little bit of a smile "you are the most perfect daughter I could ask for."

at that point Ashleigh just broke down crying "I-I-I'm really g-gonna miss you M-m-mom.." Ashleigh choked through her tears.

"I won't be far away," She said "I'll watch over you.. and everyone else.."

Ashleigh then bent down and hugged her Mom for one last time, a very long lasting hug. Laura rubbed Ashleigh's back gently as she cried "I-I love you Mom.." Ashleigh said through tears.

"I love you too hunny.." Laura said.

A couple of minutes passed. Ashleigh then began to pull away from the hug and looked at her Mom. She then went to go say _Goodbye _but it wouldn't come out. She was trying her darn best. But nothing.

Laura nodded as she felt tears herself, but didn't show "I know baby, I know.." Laura said with a sad smile.

Ashleigh nodded "I'll miss you Mom.." She said stroking her Mom's hand.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I'll miss everyone!"

Ashleigh nodded before standing up "I better let others come in.." Ashleigh said. Laura nodded. "Goodbye Mom.."

"Goodbye.." Laura said.

Ashleigh then smiled at her one last time before going to the door where she stood as her handle hit the door knob. Reality hit her hard as she realized this would be the very last time she would ever see her Mom, besides from in pictures, but in real life face to face.

She turned to her "All the times I've screamed at you.. Told you where to go, to leave me alone.. The times I've shouted I hate you.. The times I wished you were dead.. I didn't mean one word of it.."

"I know, teenagers say these things, I was one once.." Laura said with a little bit of laughter.

"I love you."

"I know," Laura said "just go.. Before this gets anymore painful then it already is."

Ashleigh nodded

"Love you too, Ash.." Laura said. She didn't want: _Just go... Before this gets anymore painful then it already is _to be her last words to Ashleigh.

Ashleigh nodded before going through the door, shutting it to where everyone was. She closed her eyes "S-someone else can go now.." Ashleigh said sitting in her chair.

"I'll go." Charlotte said standing up.

She then walked into the room before going over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it and smiling a little. "I'm not going to bother to ask how you are feeling.. I can imagine." Charlotte said.

Laura let out a small chuckle "Horrible," Laura said sitting up a little in the bed "I can't believe I'm not going to be around to see this little one being around." Laura said referring to the baby inside Charlotte's stomach.

"Yeah.." Charlotte said putting her hands on it "me either.. I don't really want to think about it."

"You'll be great," Laura smiled "I was 16 when I had Germaine.."

"I know. My Dad told me."

"Ratliff?"

"No, Ross.."

"Oh.." Laura said "see.. I am so use to you referring Ross to 'daddy' and Ratliff to 'dad'."

Charlotte let out a small chuckle before frowning "I'm scared.." She said.

"What of?" Laura asked.

"Of giving birth," Charlotte said making eye contact with her "what if.. What if something goes wrong and I die. Or even yet.. if the baby dies."

"You'll do okay Charlotte," Laura said rubbing her arm "nothing bad will happen I promise.."

"You sure?"

"I've had three kids.. I should know.." Laura said smiling a little bit "plus.. You'll have your Dad and Ratliff with you every step of the way.."

"Oh yeah, I can imagine them two with a baby."

"Hey, they had to both look after you as soon as you were born after Maia faked her death!" Laura said.

"From day one? They looked after me?" Charlotte said surprised.

"Yeah, didn't they ever tell you?"

"No. I never asked."

"Well you should.." Laura said with a little smile "I remember when I had to look after you one night on my own until the next day.."

"Why? Where were they?" Charlotte asked.

"It was the night your Dad proposed to Ratliff" Laura said smiling "it was the most sweetest thing ever. I can even remember... the look on your Dad's face when he came and told me he had said yes. You should ask him about it. It's sweet."

Charlotte nodded "I.. I most definitely will.." She said smiling.

"Come here." Laura said opening her arms as best as she could. Charlotte then hugged her dying Aunt "so.. care to enlighten me on names for the baby?" Laura asked as her and Charlotte were still hugging.

"Um.. er.." Charlotte said "I'm not sure on what I want to name it if it's a boy.. But I know what I want to name it if it's a girl."

"What?"

"Laura, after the most awesomest Aunt ever."

Laura smiled "Thank you so much," Laura said "but.. Rydel's pretty cool."

"I know," Charlotte said "your both my favorite Aunts."

They then pulled away from the hug and Laura smiled at her niece "Your gonna do a great job on being a Mom, Char.." Laura said "don't let anybody tell you otherwise.."

Charlotte shook her head as she felt tears threatening "I won't.." Her voice cracked. "Tell Grandma and Granddad.. That... I said Hi."

Laura nodded "I will.. Don't worry." She said.

They then stayed in a little while of silence.

"I'm not gonna say goodbye because I know we'll meet again some day.." Laura said.

"Maybe in the distant future.." Charlotte smiled.

Laura nodded "See you later?" Laura said.

Charlotte nodded as tears fell down her eyes "This is the most saddest see you later ever.." She said.

"It's better than goodbye.." Laura said.

She nodded "Bye Laur." She said getting up off the bed and going to the door.

"Bye Charlotte."

Charlotte then walked out of the room to everyone "N-next person.." Charlotte said as she had tears in her eyes.

Next up; Keely.

* * *

They had just both finished their little goodbye conversation when Laura sighed "Well.. I'll miss you Keely."

"I'll miss you too." She said.

"Take care of Rocky for me," Laura said.

"Don't worry.. I will.." Keely said smiling.

"Just to rectify, if you hurt him when I'm gone.. I'll come back and haunt you." Laura smiled "and if he hurts you.. I'll do the same with him."

Keely laughed "Got it." She said standing up "well.. I'm gonna go.. See if Riker's here yet." She made her way to the door.

"Riker's not here?" Laura questioned.

"No," Keely said as her hand touched the door handle "but he should be."

Laura nodded "W-well... Goodbye."

Keely went to say goodbye too, but nothing came out. She just nodded and left the room not having heart to say goodbye. It was too painful.

* * *

The goodbye's started to pick up it's pace now. It was going bye fast. Way too fast. None of them wanted to say goodbye to Laura, but they knew they had to. They didn't want her dying thinking that none of them cared when they did. They cared like crazy.

All that was left to say goodbye to Laura was, Ross, Riker and Jake. Riker hadn't even shown up yet. Ross was starting to get pissed with him. His own brother can't even show up to say goodbye to his dying wife. What kind of a husband is he if he can't do that? Ross knows he must be hurting like crazy, but what does Riker know? Sure Riker is the one that loves Laura to death, but Ross has known Laura longer.

They've been best friends since they were babies. BABIES. It's going to be a lot harder on Ross to say goodbye than anybody else int his room. Everybody knows that. And yet.. Ross isn't showing it for everybody else's sake. Ashleigh's still crying, Charlotte's just stopped crying-ish, Rydel's crying as well as Ryan, Keely cried but stopped. Heck.. Even Rocky cried! Rocky Lynch. The one who does not show emotion in front of his family.

The door opened to Laura's room and out came Ratliff, his eyes were red from tears as they were falling down his face he came out of the room as if he'd seen a puppy die or something "J-Jake.. You can.. You can go in now.." Ratliff said as he sat down on the chair. Jake got up from where he was sitting and went into the room.

Ross sat over beside Ratliff and put his arm around him comfortingly. "It'll be okay.." Ross whispered before kissing him on the head.

Jake walked into the room before shutting the door. This was the last thing on earth he wanted to be doing right now. So he figured the only way to try get through it.. Be his normal jokey, sarcastic self.

He turned around and pulled a face when he saw his Mom laid in the bed "You look terrible.." Jake said walking over.

"Oh jee thanks Jake.." Laura said "I am.. dying you know."

"Really? Cause personally I thought you were making pancakes on a tricycle." Jake said sarcastically.

Laura really couldn't help but laugh at that, trust Jake to be making jokes trying to make the best out of this situation. Rocky and Ratliff tried that, but they both ended up failing miserably at it. Instead they ended up crying and Laura didn't think she'd see the day where Rocky Lynch and Ellington Ratliff cry. Today was that day. It proved they truly cared for Laura and that warmed her heart a lot to know.

"Your taking this... well." Laura said as she found herself struggling to breathe a little, but passed it off as a cough.

"Hey," Jake said sitting on the bed next to her "they're all crying out there besides from Ross and me.. Somebody's got to try lighten the mood a little."

"I figured it would be you," Laura said "always making jokes. Being a sarcastic.. little shit you are."

"Well, that's just Jake Lynch for you.." He said popping the collar on his jacket.

"No.. It's called spending to much time," Laura began "with.. Rocky Lynch." Laura said imitating the collar popping.

Jake let out a small chuckle before reality hit him like a tun of bricks, he felt tears prickle at his eyes but nothing came out. Yet.

He looked at his Mom sadly "A-are you scared?" Jake asked.

"More than anything," Laura frowned "but don't worry.. I will be fine. It's a natural thing that happens to everyone eventually. Even you one day."

"Yeah, but who's to say I won't get bumped off by some crazy mental person who needs putting into a mental asylum instead of dying naturally.." Jake said.

Laura just shook her head at her baby boy talking none sense, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"I wouldn't have you any other way Jake," Laura said "you know that right?" She asked.

Jake nodded "Of course," Jake said "who wouldn't? I mean.. I am pretty amazing if I do say so myself.." he mocked, pretending to be one of those rich popular snobs that are about. Laura smiled and chuckled at Jake "and.. I wouldn't have you any other way," He said smiling "of course.. Right now.. I want you to be jumping about happy.. But.. Still. I love you."

"I love you too." Laura said "hugs?"

"Please.. Jake Lynch does not hug his mother."

"Not even when.. she's not got long.. left?" Laura asked "to live.." She finished.

"Of course." Jake said before going down and hugging her. He shut his eyes when reality hit him to the fact this is the very last hug he is ever going to get with his Mom, he let tears fall when he didn't mean to, he tried to stay strong but failed "I-I'm gonna miss you Mom.."

"I'm gonna miss you too Jake.." Laura said.

He sat up and smiled sadly at his Mom as tears were in his eyes falling "I know.. I was the first one to find out about your cancer.." Jake began "I just.. I just didn't think it would ever come down to this. I thought you'd be better by this time."

"Me too Jake.. me too.." Laura said half smiling with a frown.

"I feel like I have been a little bit of a let down as a son.." He said looking down as more tears fell.

"No Jake, you haven't!" Laura said "what makes you say that?"

"B-b-because.." He choked on his tears "I've never really took anything seriously with life.. I've always made it one big joke and never took anything seriously when it comes to school, life, family and home stuff.."

"Jake.." Laura said ruffling his hair like she always use to when he was a little younger "that's you. I love you for being like that. I don't know anybody else in the world who can get through things by making jokes but you. I wish I could of been like that. Please don't think your.. a let down. Your the best son anybody could ask for."

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah," Laura nodded "Just... Don't tell Germaine.."

Both of them let out a little laugh.

"I better get back out there.." Jake sighed "I love you.."

"I love you too." Laura smiled.

Jake walked towards the door before turning back round "Can you promise me something?" Jake asked.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"If Germaine bullies me, disagree's to something of mine, or just flat out annoys me.." Jake began "can you come back and haunt his ass?"

Laura laughed "Yeah, sure thing Jakey.." Laura said "sure thing."

Jake smiled before leaving the room.

When he got out the room he saw Riker, his Dad, still wasn't there. And everyone told the doctors that Ross would be the last to say goodbye to Laura. They all didn't want Laura to die without Riker saying goodbye to her. It wouldn't be fair at all.

All of them held on a little bit longer, meaning about two minutes. "Ross, just go in.." Rocky said "he's not gonna show up.."

As Ross went to go stand up they heard a voice "I'm here." They turned to see Riker coming up the corridor "sorry I'm late.. I.. Didn't.. take it so well."

"I figured by the way you dropped the phone.." Germaine said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Have you all said goodbye..?" Riker asked.

"I haven't yet," Ross said looking up at Riker "I'm gonna be the last. Seen as though.. I'm the first to of known her."

Riker nodded "So.. That just leaves me" Riker asked. They all nodded.

Riker took a deep breath he looked at everyone sat in their seats before going into the room where Laura was. She smiled when she saw Riker, she honestly thought he had taken it badly and wasn't going to show up. But he did and Laura is so happy for that.

He walked over before giving her a quick little hug "Oh Laura.. I'm so so so so so so so sorry..." Riker apologized over and over again as he held tight hold onto her, not wanting to let go for even a second.

"I-it's not your fault.." Laura said "It's no ones... As I told Jake.. It's a natural thing that happens and it can happen to anybody even him."

"I'm taking it his response was something stupid.." Riker guessed. Although it wasn't really a guess. He knew it was something stupid.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Laura laughed a little.

They then pulled away from the hug, Riker sat on the edge of the bed taking her hand and frowning "After almost 20 years knowing each other, it just can't end like this.." Riker said sadly, in disbelief.

"I know," Laura frowned "but unfortunately.. It has to."

Riker sighed "You know I love you right?" Riker asked "More than anything. ever."

Laura nodded "Of course I do," Laura said "because I feel exactly the same way."

"You know.. I can't help but think that if I never went to go get that bottle of coke for Rydel that night, then I would never of bumped into you and almost.. killed you with the store's door." Riker said smiling slightly.

"We'd of met anyway," Laura said "Ross was going to introduce me to you guys. He just introduced me to Rydel and Rocky because you weren't around. Rydel ended up introducing me to you fully."

"Then I guess we have both Ross and Rydel to thank then.." Riker said.

Laura nodded.

"Promise you won't be too far away when you.." Riker paused before swallowing hard "Go."

"I promise," Laura said smiling "I'll always be around you Riker... Even if you can't see me.."

Riker nodded before letting tears fall "I love you Laura."

"I love you too, Riker." Laura said.

Riker then lent down and kissed Laura, for what he known would be the very last time he would ever do so again. He wasn't going to waste it, he kept his lips on hers for a good few seconds, almost a minute as tears raced down his cheeks.

Laura pulled away from the hug and looked at Riker with sad eyes, but tried to put on a smile "If you don't take good care of Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake when I'm gone I swear to god I will come back and haunt your ass so bad."

Riker nodded "Okay.." He said as tears fell from his eyes, but tried to keep smiling "I promise I will. I won't let anything hurt them or anyone. I swear. Just for you and all for you," He smiled sadly with tears "and for the fact they are the only reason I am gonna be able to stay strong with out you."

Laura nodded "Thank you.." She said "Goodbye Riker.." She said, deciding it was time for her to say it to him. It was getting to painful as it was. She couldn't go on talking to him like this.

Riker nodded "Goodbye Laura.." He said before kissing her head "I'll miss you.."

Laura smiled sadly "I love you."

"I love you too." He then stood up, not releasing her hand. He looked down Laura's left hand and at the wedding ring that sat on it gently. Memories came back of when Riker had asked her to marry him and the day of their wedding. The most happiest days of his life.

He looked at her deep in the eyes on last time as tears were both streaming down their face. Riker knew nothing else needed to be said now. Both of them knew how much they loved eachother and that was louder than words right now. As he slowly walked from the bed, he didn't release her hand. He only released her hand when he got to far and couldn't hold on anymore.

He just backed to the door looking at Laura sadly, until his back collided with the door. Riker put his hand on the door handle before looking back over to Laura and throwing her a sad smile. He took a deep breath, ready to prepare himself that when he walks out of that door.. He will never see Laura again except for in pictures. That's it.

One deep breath he took and opened the door before leaving it and stood out side in front of everyone.

He looked over to Ross as tears were still coming out of his eyes "Good luck bro.." He said as his voice shook with tears "cause if this is what I'm like.. I dread to think what its gonna be like for someone who's basically known her since she was born."

Ross looked down to the floor. He was not prepared for this one bit in the slightest. Already he had tears in his eyes and he hadn't even began to say goodbye yet. He then stood up before looking at everyone else.

The fact he knew that once he has said goodbye.. That's it. Laura will be gone. No turning back. He slowly walked over to the door. Taking one last look at everyone, knowing they were thinking what he was thinking about Laura. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

He turned around and faced Laura before throwing her a small smile "So.. This is it.. Huh?" Ross asked as he was still stood at the door with tears threatening his eyes.

Laura nodded "Y..Y..yeah.." She managed to get out.

He walked over to the bed and stood beside it "I don't know where to start.." Ross said "cause.. I know when I walk out of here," a tear escaped his eyes "after my g-g-goodbye.. That's it. I won't ever see you again.." Tears then began to pour out of his eyes.

Laura frowned "You may not be able to see me, but I know I'll be able to see you.." She said.

Ross nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, something that all of them had done. "I love you Laur," Ross said threw tears "I really do." He wasn't just saying it because she was dying, he truly meant it. Of course more of in a family way, because it would be wrong to love her in a lovey dovey way.

"I know you do," Laura said smiling a little "I love you too.." She replied, knowing exactly what he meant "promise me you'll be okay when I'm.. gone.." She said beginning to feel her chest tighten and gasping for breath, but not letting Ross know in anyway. She just kept it in, letting out small coughs.

"I will.." Ross smiled sadly "I promise to make sure Riker is as well.. As well as Germaine, Ash and Jake."

"Your... amazing Ross.." Laura said.

"No. Your amazing," Ross said "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you once your.. gone. I really don't."

"You'll be fine," Laura said "as I told Ashleigh.. Germaine.. Jake and Riker.."

"We're talking about somebody who's known you since you were born though Laur," Ross said "someone who's half of their world is going to be gone without you around. Someone who won't be able to get over this lightly. You have no idea how much this hurts me to be saying goodbye to you for good now Laura.."

"It pains me too.." Laura replied "But.. Everyone has a time to leave. Just so happens that now.. Its my time." She didn't mean it as if some point today, she meant it.. Right now. At this second. She could feel herself slowly becoming light headed.

Ross nodded "Wait for me on the otherside will you?" Ross asked smiling.

"I'll have to.. wait for a very long.. time Ross," Laura said "but.. I'm.. willing to wait just... ff-f-f-for you and... for everyone else."

Ross began to notice Laura's speaking and breathing, his eyes then widened he shook his head "Laura.. Please don't go now.." Ross said.

"I'm not going to.." Laura said smiling, even though she knew it was a complete lie, she could slowly feel herself slipping away "you know.. out of anybody else in the world you were the one... I cared about the most after my kids of.. course. Never... anybody else. It was always you."

Ross smiled "Thank you."

"I hope you.. and Ratliff are happy together for.. the rest of your lives," Laura said smiling, which she truly meant "you two are perfect."

Ross felt more tears coming down his face at high speed.

She smiled sadly as tears came out of her eyes "You were like a brother to me Ross.. A good one.. Not like Noah.." Laura admitted "you are the best brother I basically never had."

"You are the best little sister I've never had.." Ross said smiling sadly.

Laura let tears come out of her eyes as she felt her heart wrench even more than it was from when Ashleigh first stepped into the room.

"One final hug?" Laura asked as tears just streamed down her face.

Ross nodded "One last hug..." Ross said as he let more tears fall.

He then gently lent down and hugged Laura as she put her arms around his for one final time. The last person she would ever hug ever in the world before she left to the sky.

"Goodbye Ross.." She said.

Ross lost it, the tears came out at a non-stop speed and he just cried "G-g-g-goodbye... L-L-Laur.." He choked on his tears.

Both of them stayed like that. Hugging. One final hug between the two bestfriends. the two bestfriends who have known eachother since the age of two and grew up together ad who are now in their early thirties.

Laura shut her eyes as she hugged Ross and put her head resting onto his shoulder.

After what seemed like a while, Ross pulled away from the hug and laid Laura back down gently. She smiled at Ross one last time before she felt her eye lids become like weights and her body feeling like it was shutting down. Her eyes slowly started to flutter shut.

Ross looked down at Laura as tears fell more and more quicker and he heard Laura's heart monitor slowing down. Soon her eyes were shut.. A few seconds later he heard the heart monitor make a beeping noise.

He looked to the heart monitor. It had gone flat. That was it. He broke down crying hard, shaking violently.

His bestfriend in the whole wide world.

Dead.

He stood up from the bed and looked down at her lifeless body as more tears fell.

"Goodbye Laura." He said kissing her on the head, making his way to the door of the room.

Looking back one final time at his bestfriends body.

He left.

* * *

**You have no idea how much I cried writing this. NONE. But you all probably hate me now. :L**

**Review please? I worked really hard on this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So.. I understand.. you all hate me.. I get it..ready to hate me even more...? Okay!**

**I'm just moving this along fast because of all the ideas I have. So sorry if it feels like its just filling and filling.**

* * *

Ever been in a situation where you just can't say anything because you are afraid of setting something off. Tears. Shouting. Yelling. Screaming. Or.. Basically all of the above? Well that's what they all feel right now just waiting for Ross to come out of the room because they know as soon as Ross walks out of that room, they'll never be able to see Laura ever again.

They were all sat in the chairs waiting for Ross to come out. When they saw nurses and doctors come down the corridor and went into Laura's room.. That's when they knew.

Laura had passed.

Rocky stood up from his seat "I-I think I better go see Mackenzie.. and tell her.." Rocky said.

"Yeah, me too." Keely said getting up and following him.

Everyone else just sat there, waiting for Ross to come out of the room.

Two minutes later, he did. He looked a right mess. Nobody dared to say anything to him in case it set him off on tears or screaming or breaking down. So they all sat there. In complete silence. "N-now what..?" Riker asked, finally piping up.

"I-I don't know..." Ross said almost staring into space "I do not know.."

As Charlotte went to go say something, she felt pain go through her stomach. She put her hand on it, but didn't say a word to anybody because they don't need this right now after Laura has just passed on. She just kept it to herself, even though she was wincing in pain a little bit.

The silence continued. That was until Rydel looked next to her, which was where Charlotte was, when she saw her wincing in what looked like pain. Rydel put her hand on her arm gently "You okay?" Rydel asked "you look like your in pain."

Everyone, being Ross, Ratliff, Ryan, Riker, Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake, all turned their attention towards Charlotte. _Wonderful. _Charlotte thought. "No, no, I'm fine." Charlotte lied, smiling as best as she could through gritted teeth in pain.

Ross walked over to her, he could tell she was lying and something was wrong with her and it was causing her pain he knelt down in front of her "If something's wrong you need to tell us." Ross said.

"I know.." Charlotte said "but with all that's going on.. I don't think... It's best." She said as her breath began to go shaky.

Ross looked down at her stomach where she had her hand "Is it the baby?" He asked. She nodded "How long have you been like this for?"

"S-since we got here... About two hours ago.. But.. Now it's just getting worse." She said.

Ross sighed before standing up "C'mon, it's time." He said holding out his hands. She took them and he helped her up, putting his arms around her to support her "I'll tell you guys later or something," Ross said beginning to slowly walk "c'mon Ratliff." Ratliff got up and followed.

* * *

One hour later, Charlotte was finally in a room to herself ready to have the baby. But not quite yet. Meanwhile Ross and Ratliff were both sat outside the room waiting for someone to come out and tell them it's time so one of them can go in there and help her. Ross already said he would seen as though he is her dad after all.

He knows he wasn't there when Charlotte was born, well he was, but he wasn't there for the birth. So the least he could really do now is just be there for Charlotte whilst she has her baby.

Ratliff put an arm round Ross and patted his back "It's gonna be okay, she'll do fine." He said.

"I hope so.." Ross said a little bit nervous. He doesn't know why he's getting nerves. Ratliff isn't getting nerves, he just seems so calm. Yet..Full of sadness.

After all they did just loose their bestfriend. So they both have a reason to be sad really. Nobody in the world is ever going to be able to replace her. Nobody at all.

The door opened to Charlotte's room and a doctor walked out "It's time," The doctor said "which one of you is.. Going to be helping?"

Ross stood up and didn't say a word, which basically answered the doctors question. The doctor nodded her head before leading Ross into the room. Ross wiped his eyes before he went into the room, he still hadn't recovered from the never ending tears of Laura dying on him.

* * *

After Ross left with Charlotte, Rocky and Keely went to see Mackenzie to break the news about Laura, Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake and Ryan went down to the hospitals cafeteria. Which just left Riker and Rydel. Riker was still sat outside the room Laura was once in, her body had been taken down to the morgue about thirty minutes ago. He watched, but didn't move an inch.

Rydel on the other hand, she walked down to the cafeteria with Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake and Ryan but she left them there to go outside for some fresh air. Everything around was just.. Tense. Too much. If Noah came around again, even though it's been three months since she last saw him, she wouldn't have the strength. She'd push him in front of an ambulance.

She sat outside and lent against the wall trying to process all the things around her mind that had been happening today. Was it even real? She just feels like she is going to wake up any moment and she'll be back to much more simpler life. She knows it's not complicated what's just happened, it's the circle of life. But really? Why couldn't it of happened later on in life? You know.. When everyone is dying of old age. That way it wouldn't really of mattered. Everyone would of been prepared.

She was lent against the wall and shut her eyes thinking, just hearing cars passing by and footsteps going in and out of the hospital. Until she heard a pair of feet stop in front of her.

"Why are you here?"

Rydel opened her eyes "Go away Noah," Rydel said "I've had enough of you."

"Nice to see you too Delly," Noah said "can we talk?"

"After everything you done to me? 14, almost 15, years ago?" Rydel asked "no."

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me," Noah said "but.. I went a way for a long while and.. I'm changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I am! I promise." Noah said "just give me one last chance.. Please?"

Rydel looked at Noah up and down. She didn't know what to do, but she never knew unless she tried. Right? But she doesn't know what Riker, Rocky, Ross and Ratliff would have to say about it. Probably something mean. Or they'd beat the crap outta him before they decide to give him another chance.

She sighed "Is this about Ryan?" Rydel asked.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"He is your son Noah... Do you want to see him or something?"

"He's my what?" Noah asked.

"Oh don't play dumb Noah!" Rydel said as she pushed him "you know it! I know you do!"

Noah sighed "Fine I do." He admitted "but I didn't come for him, I came for you."

"Well, if you've came for me, then you have to have to of came for him as well," Rydel said "he is my son and I ain't leaving him out of me and you if we do happen again."

"I didn't say we had to... Did I?" Noah asked.

As Rydel went to go say something, the doors of the hospital opened and out came Jake running "Rydel!" He called "you have to come in quickly!"

"What, what's wrong?" She asked gripping onto Jake's shoulders tightly, trying to get him to calm down from panicking "what's going on!?"

"Charlotte."

Rydel let go of Jake before running into the hospital, soon followed with Jake behind.

* * *

Ross stood at the side of the bed before taking Charlotte's hand "Don't be afraid to hurt me if you have to.." Ross said with a little bit of laughter.

"Oh don't worry, I won't.." Charlotte snapped his head off.

Ross tapped her shoulder with his free hand "How then hormones."

"Shut up." She snapped once more.

"Oh by the way, before this goes through.. I would just like to thank you for making me a Granddad before the age of 35.."

"Shut up, Dad.."

Ross nodded before taking a grip on Charlotte's hand, the nurse stood at the top of Charlotte's bed before smiling at her "You can start to push now.." She said.

Charlotte nodded before beginning to push, squeezing onto her Dads hand every time it hurt. Which was basically most of the time, even Ross let out a little yelp of pain when she squeezed onto his hand. She may only be 15/16 but man, she sure is strong with a tight grip.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay.." Ross said, trying his best to comfort her. Also himself in some aspects seen as though he could basically feel his hand breaking into tiny little pieces. He almost felt like falling to his knees the amount of pain going through his hand, but he knows he's not in as much pain as Charlotte is.

"Almost there..." The nurse said giving progress.

Charlotte didn't know what it was, but she just felt like she going a little bit weak. Almost like she couldn't go on but she knew she had to.

"There we go!" The nurse said "she's here!"

With that, Charlotte just fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Ross felt Charlotte release his hand and he felt relief wash over him as he though he wouldn't have a hand anymore. But with success he does. He then looked over to the nurse who was holding the baby girl that Charlotte just had. Sure he isn't thrilled at the fact Charlotte had a baby at sixteen/fifteen.. but you know.. How could he be mad at an adorable little baby.

He just rolled his eyes at himself "Hey Char, you had a little girl." He said smiling.

He then looked at her, she was laid back on the bed with her eyes shut. Head dropped to the side a little. "Charlotte.. You had a girl.." Ross said.

He began to shake her a little bit "Charlotte.." He said shaking her "Charlotte?" Nothing. She didn't budge. The smile wiped off his face as panic and worry began to wash over him "Charlotte... Wake up... Wake up! Please wake up! You have to wake up!"

The nurse put the baby in the bed it would be in before pressing a button before a couple of other doctors came in to help. "I'm sorry, but your going to have to leave I'm afraid."

"No," Ross shook his head as more tears came to his eyes.

Ratliff then came into the room and saw Ross and then looked at Charlotte as doctors were surrounding her, he walked over and began to pull Ross out of the room so they could at least try to revive Charlotte without Ross having a panic attack.

"C'mon Ross.." Ratliff said taking him out of the room, as tears came to his eyes also.

"No! She can't die too Ratliff!" Ross yelled trying to fight Ratliff's grip "I've lost Laura! I don't want to loose her too!"

Eventually Ratliff got Ross out of the room and shut the door before Ross sat against the wall and slid down it, putting his head into his hands crying like before when Laura had passed.

Rydel came down the corridor to see Ross sat on the floor and Ratliff stood there looking down at him.

"W-what's going on?" Rydel asked "why aren't you in there with her..?"

A doctor then came out of the room, Ross stood from his feet and stood by Ratliff, Rydel walked over and stood by them too waiting for the doctor to say something. He did.

"I'm so sorry..." The doctor said.

That was enough for Ross to just break.

* * *

**Yeah, you all hate me... But remember... There's always sadness before happiness. Right?**

**Review please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

***sigh* I know you all hate me... I know... I know...**

**DID ANYBODY WATCH THE BUFFERING SERIES WITH RIKER IN IT! OMFG. I have never seen anyone so sexually attractive when they cuss. omfg.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_I'm so sorry._

Those words just kept ringing through Ross's head. As soon as the doctor said the words, he just stared blank out into space. Twice he's heard that today. Nothing good came after it. When he heard it the first time he got told that Laura was going to die either way... Now his own flesh and blood has just died. He just really couldn't take it anymore.

As soon as the doctor said _I'm so sorry _Ross just completely blanked out what was being said around him. All that he could hear was ringing sounds, he felt himself stumble slightly on his feet. He knew that if he was to fall onto the floor he'd have Ratliff and Rydel next to him to catch him. But he was afraid they'd be too lost in shock and hurt to catch him.

Tears prickled at his eyes as he began to feel himself breathe more heavier, he let tears fall and he thought his legs were beginning to loose feeling. The doctor said something, must of been he's even more sorry, but Ross wouldn't know because his hearing just spaced out. Once the doctor had left, he lost it. He just fell to the floor, Ratliff caught him as he fell to the floor and sunk down with him just holding him.

He sat there on the floor holding Ross in his arms comforting him as best he could, trying his best not to cry himself. He ran his hand gently through his hair whispering to him everything was going to be okay as he kissed his head a couple of times. Ross just cried into Ratliff which turned into dry heave crying a little.

Rydel looked down to the floor at Ross and Ratliff, her heart just broke at the sight of them both. Ross was a real mess. Loosing his bestfriend and then his daughter. It's got to be very tough, although she knows it's tough because she's also lost her best girl-friend and niece. Pretty heart breaking.

She knelt down beside Ross and began to rub his back. She looked at Ratliff and smiled at him he smiled back a little before putting his head back down onto Ross's.

"C'mon Ross," Ratliff said "get up.." Ross budged a little before Ratliff got up the floor, taking Ross with him still holding him "I'm not going to bother to tell you to try keep it together cause I know you can't. But.. We have another little girl who needs taking care of and she's not gonna be able to do it herself."

Ross nodded. He knew exactly that Ratliff was getting off at Charlotte's little girl she just had.

"I'm.. I'm gonna go break the news." Rydel said. Ratliff and Ross just nodded.

She walked down the corridor to meet up with the rest of them. The rest of them meaning Riker, Rocky, Keely, Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake and Ryan. It felt odd not having to add Charlotte and Laura to that list anymore. Man, it sure was a bummer to know Rydel wouldn't see one of her nieces again or her bestfriend. Now she just feels guilty that she didn't spend hardly any time with Charlotte or Laura. But she knows she's being hard on herself because she probably knows she spent a lot of time with them. It just doesn't feel that way now that they are gone.

She got round to the cafeteria area and stopped as she watched Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake and Ryan all sat at the table. They looked upset and hurt, making Rydel not have the heart to tell them about Charlotte being dead. Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake just lost their Mom.. Do they really need new news telling them they just lost their cousin as well?

Ryan looked over from the table and saw his Mom stood over watching them, she looked upset and that she had been crying. He couldn't blame her. He knew that Rydel and Laura have always been the closest girls out of this family. But she wasn't crying outside when Jake went to go get her... So why is she crying now?

Ryan got up from his seat before walking over to her "Mom, what's wrong?" Ryan asked concerned.

Rydel smiled at her sons concern that he had for her "Everything's fine.." Rydel lied, putting on a fake smile as she wiped her eyes.

"No it's not.." Ryan said frowning "don't lie to me. Please..."

Rydel just pulled Ryan from where he was into her arms before hugging him, stroking his hair "I love you," Rydel said resting her chin on the top of his head "don't ever leave me, okay.."

"I love you too.." Ryan said a little bit confused, he meant it, he was just also confused as to why his Mom was saying all this "what's going on?" He asked pulling away from the hug.

Rydel took a deep breath "Charlotte died giving birth.." Rydel said sadly.

"R-really.." Ryan asked.

Rydel nodded "Your Uncle is a mess about it," Rydel said "that's why I came back here to tell you all.. But I don't have the heart to tell Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake and Riker."

As Ryan went to go say something;

"Rydel!" A voice called.

Rydel looked behind Ryan and worry came across her face when she saw Noah coming towards herself and Ryan "Oh no.." She mumbled.

Ryan looked behind and saw Noah there, after what his Mom had told him what Noah, aka his Dad, had done to her he couldn't help but have a boiling fury of rage over him as he came closer and closer to them both.

"Is everything okay?" Noah asked "you kind of ran off when we were in the middle of talking."

"What do you want?" Ryan asked dryly, giving Noah almost a death glare.

"I'm here to see Rydel," Noah said "a.k.a your Mom.." He moved Ryan out of the way before looking at her "can we talk now?"

"Is that all your focused on?" Rydel asked "aren't you at least wondering why the heck we are all at this place anyway?"

"Because of Charlotte..." Noah said, which was entirely a guess.

"At first it wasn't.." Rydel said "we were here for another member of the family."

"Who?"

"Think.. Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake and Ryan are here," Rydel said "Charlotte's dead... Ross is having a breakdown through there and Ratliff's trying to calm him down," She said giving gestures "Rocky and Keely are with Mackenzie... You know who that leaves?"

"Laura and Riker."Noah said.

"Correct," Rydel said "now... I don't know why I am giving you great pleasure in telling you this because it's quite sad... But Riker is currently grieving over her dead body."

Noah's face dropped "W-what?"

"Laura's dead Noah," Rydel said as her voice cracked with sadness "she died a few hours ago."

**A Few Weeks Later**

Ross was still a mess from loosing his own daughter and bestfriend. He'd been in his room doing nothing but lay still as if there was no life left in him. Ratliff done his best to try get him to move and do something productive but he was too hurt upset and heartbroken about it. He'd comforted him about three times in a day. Didn't work.

Ratliff was left to go pick the baby up from the hospital. Both of them came to an agreement that they call the baby Laura as one of them over heard Charlotte talking to Laura about it before she died.

He'd got Laura from the hospital and sat her car seat on the table which she was in before looking down at her. Ross still wasn't up out of bed.

Riker was laid in his bed on his back looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't taking it as hard as Ross because Riker had kids he needed to see to and care for no matter what. In his spare time he'd just stay in his bedroom and think back on memories to when he was with Laura.

Everytime he looked next to him on the bed he expected to see Laura there laying or sleeping next to him but she wasn't. Just an empty space on the bed. He missed sharing a bed with her.

He picked up his phone from the side to see if anything new was happening on Twitter or any new messages. The same thing was from R5 fans telling him that they were sorry about Laura's death and Charlotte's as well. Even though Ross's will be flooded about Charlotte, Riker still gets them too as well as Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff. Of course Ratliff's going to get them.

As he was scrolling through his mentions, a fan had tweeted a picture of Riker and Laura.

_This has to be my fav pic of rikerR5 & lauramarano! I'm so sorry Riker! :( #RIPLauraMarano_

The picture was from their wedding day when they got married which was by far the best day in Riker's life ever. He was looking down at the photo. It was of them both sat at the table, Laura had her white dress and veil on with her hair tied up in a curly bun smiling brightly as she always does, except a little more happier. There was Riker with his arm around her with his head almost touching hers with his black tux on.

He sighed as he felt tears prickling his eyes when eventually they just came out running down his face ever so quickly. He just left his phone there laying on his chest as he cried.

Ashleigh was coming out of her room when she heard sobs coming out from her Dad's, and what use to be Mom's, room. Germaine was downstairs because she heard him and Jake was still in his room. So she walked in to see her Dad crying with his phone on his chest. She frowned at the sight of it, he was really hurt and broken over this whole thing.

She walked into the room before she got onto the bed next to him and laid her head down onto him, trying to give him as much comfort as she could. She looked at the photo that appeared on his screen. She really felt for him.

Laugh.

That's all she could do was laugh at how stupid Ross was. Was he really that stupid to believe Charlotte was dead from giving birth?

Maia was just in hysterical laughter. Yes. Charlotte died for like five minutes, but the doctors revived her. Maia just bribed them big time to say to Ross she was dead. The offer was too big to refuse. Now Ross has basically lost his whole world without Charlotte. Maia will be taking Charlotte away out of the country back to Australia. Is Charlotte happy with this? No.

She couldn't be recognized as Maia had basically forced Charlotte to dye her hair from brown, Maia's colour, to blonde. Even though Ross has blonde hair, Charlotte is unrecognizable with blonde hair.

With Charlotte gone out of Ross's life, all Maia has to do is work on Ratliff being gone. She was going to make sure felt pain, anger, hurt and sadness. Make sure he feels his entire life is over.

Whether if it kills her or not.

* * *

**Hurray for plot twists! :D**

**haha x"D Review for the next one! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**The inspiration I have for this story has gone through the roof... I may as well be co-writing this with Alesia (alena1221) because she has helped me with this! So thank you so much! :3 x"D Haha.**

**Lets have the drama continue :)**

**Anyway.. Onward with the story shall we? :D**

* * *

Charlotte woke up from where she had fell asleep which was in her new room that she would quite gladly give up any day of the week and go back to her Dad's. She looked over to the window which was boarded up with wood so she couldn't know where she was, the room was pitch black. The most she could see was a little rays of light peeping through the holes in the window.

Maia seemed like she was going to be keeping onto Charlotte for a long way the way she was going on with her. She seems crazy. But Charlotte thinks that if she and her Dad had actually sorted things out between them, maybe Charlotte could of had both parents in her life. But now she's starting to realize why Ross never even bothered with her, after he found out about her being alive. She much prefers Ross and Ratliff as her parents like they have been for the past sixteen years.

It's not just them that she is missing, of course she is missing her baby even though she didn't get one look at her before she died. Then when the doctors revived her Maia was already in the room and told her not to bother, Ross and Ratliff would be taking care of her and Charlotte would have no worries of taking care of a baby.

It had been a month since Charlotte had "died" and she hadn't been in contact with anybody. Even if she tried to get into contact with anybody they wouldn't recognize her. All they would see was a blonde haired girl with cuts, bruises and scuffs on her face from where she's been beaten by someone. By someone she means her Mom. Well "mom".

She got up from the bed she was in before switching on the light in the room and looking into the small mirror. Normally she would expect to see her long brown hair, which is just like her Mom's now that she thinks about it, but instead she just sees long blonde hair that her Mom made her dye so people wouldn't recognize her. At first Charlotte thought it was stupid how Maia would dye her hair the colour of her Dad's because she would basically look the same.

Boy was she wrong. She looked totally different. Once she finds a way out of here she knows she's going back to brown. Even though brown represents she's like her Mother the most rather than her Dad. When in fact she has Maia's looks and Ross's personality. Wow. Nothing of Maia.

Now that Charlotte thinks about it.. Everyone has something they take after from each parent. Charlotte gets mainly everything from Ross.. Surely she has to get her evil, wicked, twisted side from Maia if she even has one. She shrugged. _Time to find out. _Charlotte thought.

Maia was sat downstairs in the livingroom thinking of ways she could get rid of Ratliff to leave Ross all on his own. She had so many ways she could go with killing off Ratliff so he could join Laura in the world above.

1) Pay someone to kill him

2) Hit & Run with a car

3) Do it herself

Maia picked 3. She would have so much great pleasure of killing Ratliff herself. Ross basically left Maia for him anyway. She knows she's the one who cheated on Ross, but it was a moment of weakness as she went away for a tour around the U.S.A. She wouldn't of done it otherwise if he was still there with her. Or if she went on the tour with him.

Look at this, thinking of things that were 17/16 years ago when they were all 17/18 years old. Now look at them. In their early thirties and everything is basically the same expect they have children now. She just continued to look at the gun that sat on the table right in front of her. That is the weapon she had picked to kill off Ratliff with. She was going to go with a hammer if she saw him down a quiet street so there was no sound, but she thought otherwise.

Footsteps were then heard coming down the stairs, so Maia quickly hid the gun in her bag out of sight. Leaving the hammer on the table.

"So.. what are we doing today?" Charlotte asked. Her eyes then fixed onto the table where she saw a hammer and smiled at the thought of what she was going to do.

"Well.. _I'm _going out for a little while," Maia said standing up "and _you _are staying home."

Charlotte nodded "That's fine," She said walking over to the couch and sitting down "I was feeling a little ill today's anyway.." She lied. She was grinning at how perfect this plan was falling into place and working itself out.

Maia nodded "I'll be back later," Maia said grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder "do me a favor, put the hammer away on the table please." With that Maia left, locking the front door behind her.

Charlotte went over to the hammer and picked it up off the table before looking at it in her hands just admiring it. She sure wasn't going to be killing anybody with it because she doesn't have the heart, she just has the heart to smash up wood on windows, jump and run back to her real family.

She went up into her room and shut the door. With on swing the hammer went through the wood and she continued to do that until it was breaking fully. She squinted as the light came through. Soon she would be free.

Rocky came down from upstairs, he checked on Mackenzie's room to find that she wasn't in there and must be downstairs. He went downstairs, Mackenzie was watching TV in the living room and Keely was in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen.

"Rocky, I need you to go to the store for me." Keely said who was sat at the table.

"Morning Keely, love you too Keely." Rocky said sarcastically at the fact she just asked that instead of sayin morning or anything.

Keely rolled her eyes "Rocky, I love you," Keely said "but.. I thought by the age of thirty three that your sarcasm would of calmed down from nineteen/twenty."

"And I thought you'd of grew by then, but we all think things that never come true!"

Keely picked up a plastic cup that was on the table before throwing it at him "Seriously, I need milk."

"For?"

"Cause we're out of it?" Keely said "why else would I need it?"

Rocky shrugged "Anything else you want?" He asked as he took the money from the table and got his car keys.

"Yeah I-"

"Good." And with that Rocky left to got to the store.

Germaine was coming home from Ellie's house when he decided to take a short cut down an alley way to his house, because if he went the normal way he'd be late and his Dad would kick off. He'd been very clingy and worried about Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake. It was understandable as they were all Riker had left which was quite sad.

He was speed walking down the alley to get home when all of a sudden her heard a window smash and something hard hit him on the head causing him to fall to the floor and get himself knocked clean out from the wood and glass hitting his head. Not to mention him hitting his head off the floor.

Charlotte climbed out of the window before dropping into the alley way and breathed in the fresh air she hadn't had in so long. That was until she looked on the floor and saw Germaine laid there surrounded by wood and glass.

"Germaine!" Charlotte yelled kneeling to his side "wake up! Please..."

The amount of times Germaine has been hit on the head you'd think he'd be immune to it. His eyes flickered before he opened them and looked up to see a blonde girl in front of him.

"Hey.." He said smiling a little bit. He continued to look at the blonde girl until he realized and he jumped up "CHARLOTTE! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Charlotte jumped up and covered Germaine's mouth "Shut up!" She snapped "I can explain.."

"Dude... Your Dad has been a complete mess... Are you fucking twisted?!" Germaine shouted.

"No.. Maia. She bribed the doctors to tell them I was dead," Charlotte said "I wanna go make things right. She's had me captive for weeks abusing me and god knows what else," She said tearing up "I just wanna go back home to my Dad and Ratliff."

Germaine pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her "Its okay," He said rubbing her back "just.. Come with me. We'll take you back to mine first before we go to your Dad's." Charlotte nodded. Germaine kept his arm around Charlotte protectively as they began to walk back to Germaine's.

Ratliff decided to go for just a small walk by himself and let him clear his head, he just told Ross he was going to the store which meant he was going to have to go to the store on his way back which was just amazing. Not.

He was still hurting over the loss of Charlotte and Laura, but mainly Charlotte, but he was calming down about it more and more. Right now, Ratliff just needed to clear his head and have some time to himself for a couple of minutes whilst Ross stayed at home with baby Laura.

This walk was taking a very long time because he left thirty minutes ago and he was only just making his way back and it doesn't take thirty minutes to get from their house to the store. So now he has to think of some excuse to why he was so late.

He was walking towards the store when he just felt like someone was watching him or following him, he just decided to ignore the feeling until he got to the store door.

_PLEASE USE BACK DOOR TO GET INTO STORE AS FRONT ONE IS BROKE_

"What.." Ratliff said to himself quietly confused. Going down an alley to get into the store? Wonderful.

He began to walk down the alley way when he heard a car behind him that was obviously parked, and two teens coming towards him from a distance. Not knowing Maia was creeping behind him with the gun.

Rocky parked up at the top of the alley from the store when he saw Ratliff walking down the alley to go into the store. He'd been yesterday and the door to the store had been broken ever since.

He went to go catch up to them when he saw Maia. Maia Mitchel. She was walking down the alley way holding up a gun behind Ratliff. Rocky was in the moment of panic he didn't know what to do but run up quietly behind Maia and grab her.

Ratliff heard the commotion going on behind him, so he turned around to see Rocky and Maia wrestling with a gun in Maia's hand. "ROCKY! MAIA! STOP!" Ratliff shouted. He kept on looking from them two wresting when he saw Germaine walking down the alley with some blonde girl. Funny. Ratliff thought he was with Ellie.

He looked back to Rocky and Maia still wrestling with the gun, until his eyes widened. He turned his head back to Germaine and... "What. The." Ratliff said looking at Germaine and Charlotte.

Charlotte looked at Ratliff "I can explain! Please!" Charlotte said "it was Maia! She had me captive and bribed the doctors!"

Ratliff didn't care at this moment, he just pushed Germaine out of the way and pulled Charlotte into a tight hug "I don't care right now.." He said.

Germaine looked over to see Rocky struggling.

"Maia! You need to chill!" Rocky said as he gripped tight onto her hands.

"NO! I AM NOT RESTING UNTIL THIS IS DONE!" She screamed trying to keep her grip on the gun.

"GERMAINE. RATLIFF. HELP. ONE OF YOU!" Rocky shouted with great struggle.

Ratliff turned around, and stood in front of Charlotte "Stay." He said.

He went to go over to help, but Germaine had already beat him too it. Soon Ratliff and Charlotte were both watching Germaine and Rocky wrestle Maia with the gun.

Every time Maia had her hands on the gun tightly, she always aimed it towards the direction of Charlotte and Ratliff. Germaine pulled Maia back so she was basically against the wall, the problem being the gun was right in between Germaine, Maia and Rocky.

"Release Maia." Germaine said.

"NO!" She screamed.

Maia began to struggle to get out of their grip that she didn't know what direction the gun was in and facing.

That's when she pulled the trigger, causing it to shoot through someone.

* * *

**Dun, dun DUUUUUUNNNNN! Cliffhanger :O**

**I feel like I am moving this story along way too fast -.- But oh well.**

**Review please! :)**

**I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow because it's the R5 concert in the UK :D and I am going to it! OMFG. I THINK I MIGHT DIE BECAUSE ROSSLINGTON COULD HAVE A MOMENT IN FRONT OF ME AND I WILL JUST FUCKING DIE AND BE DONE.**

**And breathe..**


	19. Chapter 19

**I might actually focus on one story at a time until one is done. This story is my main priority lately. Dunno if you noticed. Thank you Alesia... (alena1221)**

**I don't own anything :) Cause if I did own R5.. I'd basically force Rosslington to happen. x"D Omfg. Can you imagine Raura shippers reactions if Rosslington was real O_O OMFG THAT WOULD BE THE FUNNIEST THING EVER. Haha**

**Follow me on my twitter: ratliffsgirlR5 & R5Merlin**

* * *

*BANG*

That was the one sound that needed to be heard to know something was about to go very wrong, even though it already had. Once the gun went off, Germaine, Maia and Rocky froze in their place in tense, feared if the bullet went through one of them. It might not of went through one of them, it might of hit the floor or went through something else. Of course, they know it's only what they can dream.

Ratliff was still stood over with Charlotte to make sure she didn't try to run off, it's bad enough that now they have to explain to Ross about this whole mess that, thanks to none other Maia, they have got themselves into. He went to go say something, but he heard the gun fire and he flinched along with Charlotte. Ratliff turned around and both of them stood there and looked at the three who were wrestling with the gun, but no more.

Germaine knows he had his hands on the gun near the trigger, but it wasn't actually one it. But what if he accidently knocked it? Now he's at risk of getting in trouble for shooting a psychotic bitch and his own Uncle. Or himself. If he shot himself by accident, no doubt he'll be put on suicide watch for no reason when he didn't even mean to.

He removed his hands slowly off the gun and looked at them to see them covered in blood as well as his shirt a little bit. He was praying like hell inside that it wasn't him. Germaine looked down and felt his stomach to see if it was him. A sigh of relief came over him. But then he realized there was a slight chance it was Maia or Rocky. Which sent him into panic mode.

He wasn't panicked if it was Maia who got shot. It was Rocky who he was concerned about.

"A-are you okay..?" Germaine asked.

Rocky took his hands off the gun, he knew it was a mistake because Germaine had already done it which left the gun in the hands of Maia. God knows what she could do with it if she wasn't the one who got shot. He looked at her hands which were wrapped around the gun, and a finger on the trigger. She pulled the trigger. It was aiming towards.. Rocky.

_Oh no _Rocky thought.

He looked down before feeling his legs becoming weaker. Before he knew it he was grasping his side and fell to the floor.

"ROCKY!" Ratliff shouted about to run over to him.

Charlotte grabbed Ratliff by the arm and pulled him back "No," Charlotte said "don't go over.. She could shoot you too."

Ratliff looked over to Rocky on the floor who was just laid there struggling. By the looks of it he was beginning to struggle to breathe. He needed help, but they were all scared of what Maia could do next. Right now they were having no other choice but to leave Rocky and let him slowly die.

"Run. Leave. Now Maia.." Germaine said glaring at her "before you do something else that your going to regret.."

Maia shook her head "No," Maia said grinning in a evil psychotic way "I didn't shoot who I wanted to shoot."

Germaine took a step forward "Listen Maia-" Before Germaine got a word in, as he stepped forward and Maia pulled the trigger, putting the bullet through him. He shouted in pain as he collapsed to the floor.

"GERMAINE!" Ratliff shouted. Great. Just wonderful. Keely is going to kill Ratliff for getting Rocky shot, Ross is going to kill him because of Charlotte and now Riker is going to kill Ratliff for getting his son shot. Does anybody else want to kill Ratliff whilst they are at it? Rydel? Ashleigh? Ryan? Jake? Anybody. C'mon. He's waiting for it.

Maia then looked at Ratliff "Oh look, you ain't got nobody to protect you now but Charlotte.." Maia said "not that she'll do much."

Ratliff flinched getting ready to take the impact of the gun, but as she pulled the trigger nothing came out. It was empty. "God dammit!" She screamed before smashing the gun off the floor. She looked at Ratliff and Charlotte, knowing that they're going to end up calling the police. She then took off and ran.

Ratliff ran over to Germaine first seen as though he was closet "Germaine.." Ratliff said shaking him "are you okay?! Wake up!"

Germaine opened his eyes and was grinning "She go?" Germaine asked.

"You didn't get shot?!" Ratliff asked, shouting.

"Oh no, I did," Germaine winced in pain sitting up "but it was in the leg.. She doesn't have a very good aim.."

"That means she might not of got Rocky then!" Charlotte said smiling with hope that her Uncle could possibly be okay. Out of all of her Uncles Rocky was her favorite. She wouldn't know what she would do if he died or anything happened to him.

Ratliff then crawled over to Rocky quickly and shook him smiling a little bit "Rocky you can stop playing games now." Ratliff said shaking him a little. Nothing. "Rocky.." He was still smiling a little bit. Still nothing, "Rocky?" Ratliff said shaking him a bit more rougher. Charlotte frowned before putting her hands over her mouth to stop herself from crying. Ratliff's smile faded into a frown and tears were almost at his eyes "R-Rocky..?" HE asked "wake up.. Rocky you have to wake up!" Ratliff began to shout as his voice cracked with sadness and tears came to his eyes.

All these years of them both being bestfriends, never once did the thought of loosing Rocky crossed his mind. Even when it did he didn't think it would hurt so bad when he was t risk of it, now the day has come and he thought it wouldn't be until later on in life when they are all old and it wouldn't matter so much because they'd all be dying anyway.

Germaine looked over to Charlotte as he was still sat on the floor holding onto his leg where it was bleeding, "C-Charlotte.. Call an ambulance.." He said as his voice.

"But-"

"DO IT!" Germaine shouted at her.

Charlotte pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"W-where's he been shot?" Germaine asked worried.

Ratliff looked down onto Rocky's body to tell if he could see where, when he saw blood soaking through his shirt. He put his hand on the bottom of the shirt and began to lift it up slowly until he got to where the bullet had punctured him. Ratliff couldn't tell whether the bullet had punctured underneath his ribs and lungs.. Or into his ribs and lung. Rocky's chest began to slow down with the breathing, which meant he was slowly slipping away.

"Charlotte!" Germaine called "where's the fucking ambulance!"

"I don't know!" Charlotte said beginning to cry "they said five minutes at the most!"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE FIVE MINUTES CHARLOTTE!" Ratliff shouted at her, letting tears fall himself.

"I know!" Charlotte screamed back before putting her head into her hands.

Riker had fallen asleep in his bed a couple minutes after he heard Ashleigh came in, when he woke up she wasn't there anymore. He just shrugged and turned around to go back to sleep. As he put his arm over the otherside, it just fell straight onto the mattress. _Of course _Riker thought.

He still hasn't gotten use to Laura not being there, even though it's only been three weeks. He doesn't think he'll ever get use to it.

"DAD!" Jake shouted running up the stairs as he came crashing into the bedroom through the door "DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!"

Riker sat up and looked at Jake "Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake-"

"We don't have to time to call people's names all over again!" Jake cut him off.

"But you-"

"None you hear me! None!" Jake said gesturing with arms.

Riker sighed "What do you want?" He asked.

"I-it's Uncle Rocky and Germaine..." Jake said with worry in his voice.

Riker saw worry across Jake's face and could tell something was wrong immediately. He felt his heart sink to his stomach "A-are they okay?" He asked, with concern.

"G-Germaine is.." Jake said "ish.. If you count the leg that he almost got blown off.. But Rocky.." He stopped himself. Jake didn't want to explain any further. He knows his Dad is already hurting badly over the loss of Laura, but what's he going to be like when he finds out that one of his little brothers is in hospital at the risk of dying. Highly.

"B-but what..?" Riker asked.

"He.. Er.. Got shot in the ribs.." Jake managed to splutter out "and.. it.. its just sitting outside his lungs according to Ratliff.. It's what the doctors told him.."

Riker shut his eyes in the hope that once he re-opened them he'd realize none of this was happening. It was all one fucked up twisted dream. Then he remembered something about Germaine being in hospital "What about Germaine?" Riker asked panicked "is he okay?! What happened to him?!"

"He got shot in the leg," Jake said "I thought you'd of caught into that when I said if you count the leg that he almost got blown off after I said Rocky got shot.."

"Where's Ashleigh?" Riker asked getting out of his bed.

"Downstairs."

"C'mon, we better get to the hospital NOW." He said grabbing his car keys.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jake said stopping Riker "there is just one slight detail you need to know about when you go to the hospital.."

"What is it?"

"Maia. She bribed the doctors into telling Ross and Ratliff she was dead and then kidnapped her. Germaine found her after she almost killed him by smashing window glass over his head."

"She's alive?!" Riker asked surprised, yet relived. Although, he's not surprised that Maia would try pull something off like this at all in the slightest. But it was a little extreme for somebody as evil as her to go. Well in fact for anyone really.

"That's what I just said..." Jake said.

"C'mon! We need to go now!" Riker said grabbing him by the back of the shirt and pulling him along.

Ross came through the hospital doors as soon as he got the phone call from Ratliff about Rocky, he was panicking like mad. First Laura dies, and then his daughter dies. Now Rocky is at risk of dying. Who's next? Riker? Rydel? Ratliff?

He got to the front desk got the information he needed before practically running down to the hospital room Rocky was in. He saw Ratliff sat in the chair. He ran up to him "What happened is he okay?!" Ross asked.

Ratliff stood up, his eyes were bloodshot from the tears and he shook his head "T-they've got him in s-s-surgery now.." Ratliff said through his tears "b-but t-they said not to g-get o-our h-h-h-hopes up a-ab-b-bout him s-s-surv-v-ving.."

Ross pulled Ratliff into his arms and hugged him closely and kissed his head, trying to comfort him "It's gonna be okay," He said trying to comfort him "he'll live.. I know he will.." Rocky may be Ross's brother, and he should be the one who is a complete mess over this whole thing, but he can see how torn up and worried he is about this situation.

Rocky and Ratliff have always been such good close bestfriends throughout the years since they met. Of course, Ross and Ratliff were good close friends.. but they found that connection wasn't friendship. But Ratliff and Rocky's connection is a very strong friendship that anybody would kill to have. Now Ratliff is dying inside because of Rocky lying on his death bed.

Ratliff pulled away from Ross and wiped his eyes "There's something I-I have to t-t-tell you." Ratliff said "I only found this out today.."

"What is it?" Ross asked.

As Ratliff took a deep breath and Ross went to go say something, Charlotte came strolling down the corridor.

"Germaine's gonna be fine, just he may need- Oh shit.." She said as she saw her Dad.

Ross slowly turned around where he then came face to face with his daughter.

* * *

**Hehe, sorry for not updating yesterday! Reasons: I WENT TO THE LONDON R5 CONCERT! :D**

**It was so amazing, I can't even put it into words.**

**Riker, Ross and Ratliff are so freaking much more hot in person I literally felt like dying.. i was like "OMFG THEY ARE SO HOT!" And they sound VERY different in person as well... Like.. All of their voices, Ross, Riker, Ratliff, Rocky & Rydel, their voices are higher and more squeakier.. But it's so adorable! :3 I LOVE THEM SO MUCH.**

**Can I just say.. When they were all on stage performing... I made eye contact with Ross, Riker & Ratliff. and you all know I am crazy obsessed over Ratliff so you can imagine what I was like when that happened haha x"D So it was like.. Cool! :D BUT IT GETS BETTER. There ws Rosslington moments! I mde the mistake of looking at Ross & Ratliff singing the chorus of Fallin' For You.. and I died almost. Then Here Comes Forever started playing - We all know on FanFiction that Here Comes Forever is Rosslington's theme song because of Torn Between What's Right and Wrong - and I looked at Ross singing the chorus.. Looked at Ratliff... HE WAS SINGING THE FUCKING CHORUS. I JUST COULDN'T.**

**Then when the show was over they came over to high five fans. Rydel high fived me... RATLIFF HIGH FIVED ME AND I ALMOST DROPPED DEAD. THEN ROSS HIGH FIVED ME WITH BOTH HANDS. & then Riker highfived me But these girls were pulling Ross into the crowd when he was highfiving everyone, and he ALMOST fell on me so I just ducked LOL.**

**Then after, they were doing signing at the table so I went over with my picture. Ratliff was the first one to sign it and he actually forced me to talk to him - not that I'm complaining - it was so awesome! :D we were stood there for 10 seconds talking to him and Rydel. Then I had to talk to Ross to give him Alesia's letter which was cool! :D I was calm.. Then Rocky & Riker thanked me for coming & then I went outside because they all tlked to me. AND TOUCHED ME..**

**They are all so nice! :3**

**But that isn't the best part of the concert.**

**At the V.I.P Q&A... ROSS AND RATLIFF GOT ASKED ABOUT ROSSLINGTON! :D IT WAS HILARIOUS!**

**Ratliff just stood there in shock, Ross said "Umm... Okay..", Riker shouted "OOOOHHHH!", Rocky laughed, Rydel was like "-_-" as if she didn't approve, and Ryland highfived the person who asked x"D Then Ross asked if she was okay x"D**

**Then TODAY the same girl saw them all again and Riker shouted "Oh look it's the Rosslington girl!" in front of Ross and Ratliff. So they all started talking to her. Rocky said "I ship Rosslington, it's my new ship" x"D Then Riker said "Yeah, I wouldn't mind it either", Ryland agreed, Stormie&Mark said they shipped it and Rydel looked like she wated to kill the girl who asked her.**

**Ross stood there blushing... Ratliff was blushing as well and he said "We've already been through this..." In a whiney voice. X"D**

**SO.. Its safe to say basically everyone in R5 ships Rosslington now x"D**

**BEST THING EVER.**

**Anyway... Remember to review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Haha, I see you all freaking out about the Rosslington that happened at the V.I.P on Wednesday ;) Shame I couldn't go tonight (._.) I would of loved to.. *sigh* Oh well.. I guess I'll just sit here, update and watch Austin & Ally. Then the rest of Disney Channel in the hope Ross Lynch's This Is Who I Am or R5 LOUD comes on..**

**But.. when I watch Austin & Ally.. and write FanFiction's... *whispers* It feels so awkward..**

**Don't ask why it just does x"D**

**I don't own anything but the plot. Cause if I did own R5/Austin & Ally cast.. You can pretty much guess what I would have happen.. x"D**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

There is a lot of options you could go through when you see someone who is suppose to be dead that you love.

1) Be relieved

2) Blame someone

3) Freak out

4) Run away

5) Freak out AND run away

Unless your Ross Lynch then you just stand there as if you have no clue what's going on.

In all of his honesty, he doesn't know whether or not he's still in bed dreaming or having a nightmare. Cause he is pretty sure that about three weeks ago, Charlotte died. Then why is it she is standing right in front of him with blonde hair instead of brown?

Ross turned back to Ratliff who was stood there looking at Ross, and it was clear that Ratliff already knew. "You knew she was still alive?" Ross asked.

"Yeah.." Ratliff said "but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ross asked cutting him off getting annoyed.

"Because-"

"Oh you know, I don't even want to know," Ross cut him off again "you know normally I thought when your married and love someone you don't keep secrets like this from the person you 'love'."

Ratliff sighed "Ross.. I do love you-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Ross yelled "you've seen what I have been like these past three weeks.. A mess.. So why didn't you tell me she was still alive?!"

"Because I-"

"- Just don't care about my feelings?" Ross asked, cutting him off again.

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Will you let me explain?!" Ratliff asked "stop fucking cutting me off. It would help out a heck of a lot you know."

Ross stopped talking allowing Ratliff to talk, whilst Charlotte was still stood behind Ross listening in on them both.

"I went to go into the store, but I had to go through the back door because the front one was broken," Ratliff began to explain "so I was walking down the alley when I thought somebody was following me. I just ignored it. Then I heard Maia scream from behind me, I turned around and saw Rocky had grabbed hold of her cause she had a gun in her hand trying to _kill me. _I was panicking, I went to go over to help him but I saw Germaine walking down the back of the alley with Charlotte. First I didn't notice because of her blonde hair, but when they got closer I realized. Rocky called for help, but before I could get over Germaine had already beat me to it. Then I asked Charlotte what the heck she was playing at when she was suppose to be dead. Maia bribed the doctor's into making us all think she was dead and then she's been keeping her held hostage for the past three weeks abusing her and god knows what else. Hence why she's bruised and got scratches. So next time you try to blame me for keeping her being alive a secret, let me explain."

It was bad enough Ratliff was pissed about the fact Rocky is lying on his death bed for saving Ratliff, now Ross has just made him pissed even more. Did Ross not trust him that much that he thought he would actually keep from him his daughter was really alive? Well that was just great.

"Wait.. maia.." Ross said shocked. But not entirely. Now he can kind of understand why Ratliff hadn't told him straight away. Now he just feels bad for not letting Ratliff explain and him just going off like a ticking bomb on him. "I-i'm sorry.. I should of-"

"- Let me explain?" Ratliff cut him off "Yeah. You should of." He snapped like a boiling fury.

Charlotte was watching them both.. Both of them looking at each other as if they could rip eachother's throats out. Like they didn't love eachother at all. As if they weren't the happily married couple she's known them to be for the past sixteen years. Almost like they'd just fallen out of love at this very moment. It broke her heart to see them like that.

Charlotte walked forward in between them "Hey," Charlotte said "can we not focus on that right now.. Rocky needs us all right now.."

She watched Ross and Ratliff continue to burn through one another's eyes unloving "Yes he does.." Ross said continuing to look at Ratliff.

He then turned around from Ratliff to Charlotte fixing his eyes on her whilst smiling "I'm so glad your okay," Ross said pulling her into a tight hug "I'm sorry for what Maia done to you."

"It's okay," Charlotte said hugging back and looking towards Ratliff who was just looking down to the floor at his feet, she sighed "it's not your fault.."

Both of them then pulled away from the hug as they went over to the chairs to sit down. Ross and Ratliff sat down, but not together. They sat apart leaving a gap in between them for Charlotte to sit in. Which is odd because they never do that. They always sit together.

Charlotte closed her eyes and mentally nodded to herself as she realized what had just happened.

Ross and Ratliff just fell out of love.

* * *

Done. That was it. They were all done.

Ross. Ratliff. Riker. Rydel. Keely. Just fucking done with it all now. They'd been sat in the hospital for almost 15 hours now. Rocky got out of surgery hours ago but he was hooked up to so many machines keeping him alive to help him breathe. The bullet got him badly.

Apparently, during the surgery, Rocky's life line went flat about three times and they still managed to revive him. That's what they were told.

When he got put in his room he was in his bed sound asleep, not knowing when he would wake up. He had tubes going in and out of him. Life support and a heart monitor that was slowly beeping.

His life line went flat twice in there also.. The second time it went flat the Doctor's weren't sure that they were going to get Rocky back alive. That he would remain dead. Luckily on their last go of trying to revive him, he came back to life.

Right now Rocky Lynch's life was on the edge of a cliff... So far.. It was almost off it.

Germaine, Ashleigh, Charlotte, Mackenzie, Ryan, Jake and baby Laura were all down at the hospitals cafeteria whilst Riker, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Keely were all upstairs outside Rocky's room.

Keely was sat on the floor looking towards the door, Riker was sat on the floor next to the door as well as Ratliff who was on the otherside, Rydel was sat in the chair with her knees brought up to her chest almost and Ross was just lent against the wall near the chairs. None of them had said anything for ages. Almost an hour.

It was bad enough that the atmosphere was tense with Ross and Ratliff. Charlotte told Rydel about what she thought was happening.

_Rydel left the cafeteria where Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake, Mackenzie and Ryan were before going upstairs to see where Rocky was. She was panicking about Rocky as to whether or not he was going to live. She already lost Laura, she doesn't want to loose her baby brother now._

_As she was going up down a corridor to find his room, she ended up bumping into Charlotte. Riker had explained to her about the Maia situation._

_When she saw her, Rydel immediately pulled her niece into a bear hug, but not to tight "Oh my gosh! I am so glad your okay!" Rydel said hugging her._

_"Thanks..." She said, sounding unhappy._

_Rydel pulled away from the hug when she heard the unhappiness in Charlotte's voice, "Is everything okay?" Rydel asked._

_"No.." She frowned "My Dad and Ratliff aren't acting like they're married and they love eachother.."_

_"What do you mean?" Rydel asked confused._

_Charlotte looked up to her Auntie with sad eyes "I think they just fell out of love.." Charlotte said as her voice cracked with sadness._

_Rydel sighed "They haven't Char," Rydel said stroking her now blonde hair her hand "you haven't seen them when they first started dating. They were the happiest couple alive. More happier than your Uncle Riker and Aunt Laura when she was alive... Yes. Ratliff and your Dad had fights, but they always got through it. Don't worry. They love eachother too much to fall out of it. You can tell by the way they look at eachother, you've seen it," Charlotte nodded "have nothing to worry about."_

_"When they faught and argued back then.. Did they look at eachother as if they hated one another?" Charlotte asked looking back up to Rydel._

_Rydel shook her head "Never," She said smiling a little bit "you could tell by their eyes they still loved eachother and it pained them to be fighting. You know.. You've been in the middle of their fights."_

_"Yeah, I will admit.. When they argue you can tell it hurts them.."_

_"Exactly!"_

_"But this it was different." Charlotte said._

_Now Rydel began to panic. Ross and Ratliff. They couldn't._

_"They literally looked at one another as if they hated eachother," She said tearful "like it was nothing. Like they wanted to kill eachother. It didn't bother them one bit by the looks of it. I could see it in their eyes Delly.."_

_Rydel frowned._

Rydel was looking at both Ross and Ratliff now, they weren't even making eye contact with one another. Even when they did.. Rydel could see exactly what Charlotte meant. Looking at eachother as if it was hate and not love with no emotion and as if it was nothing.

She sighed before taking out her phone, she didn't want to say anything out loud or take Riker down the hall with her so she just texted him.

Riker pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate, he looked at the text to see it was from Rydel. He threw her a confused look before looking down.

(_Rydel/**Riker)**_

_Look at Ross & Ratliff_

Riker looked at them both.

_**What about them?**_

_Charlotte told me that they were both arguing early & that they were both looking at eachother as if they hated one another._

**_She's just being paranoid. She must know that when both of them argue it pains them.. You can see it in their eyes._**

_Not this time. She said that when they were looking at eachother they just kept on looking at eachother as if they hated one another and it didn't bother them. It wasn't love. It was hate._

**_Really..?_**

_Yeah.. I saw it too. Look when they keep on looking at eachother, it's hate.. I think they're falling out of love Riker.. :/_

Riker put down his phone for one moment before looking at Ross and Ratliff in the hope they would look at eachother. With luck they did.

Ross moved his head slightly towards Ratliff and Ratliff looked also, both of them just looked at eachother. It was full of pure hatred. No love was in their eyes. No sense of hurt or pain. Both of them looked away from eachother as if they were glad not to be looking at one another.

Riker felt his heart break. He may not be the one in a relationship anymore like Ross and Ratliff.. But he just wants them to stay together and be happy for one another no matter what. R5 fans loved Ross and Ratliff - or 'Rosslington' as they called them - together more than they loved Riker and Laura together. Since Laura died, the fans have paid more attention to Ross and Ratliff now. Not that they didn't before.

He looked back down to his phone and texted Rydel back even though she was right there.

**_Wow.. I can see it too.._**

_I don't want them to break up Riker._

**_Neither do I.. But these things happen._**

_I thought you just said you don't want them to break up!_

**_I don't Delly.. I really don't.. But sometimes love doesn't last forever Ry._**

_I know.. :L But.. I thought there's would._

**_Hey, you never know! They might not even break-up. They may need some time apart from eachother.. Every married couple does. I know me and Laura did one time cause we kept on fighting when Germaine was thirteen and that... WE had a week away from eachother and we went back to being our normal loving self's. The same needs to be done for those two._**

_I guess your right... _

Rydel put her phone back into her pocket as well as Riker and they threw eachother a worried/sad/nervous smile.

A doctor then came out from Rocky's room and stood there, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel and Keely then stood their feet and Ross came off the wall and they looked at him in hope he'd say something good. But by his facial expression, he had nothing good to say.

"We've been doing our best to make Rocky strong to keep himself alive," The Doctor began "everything that's in the book really. But we just can't do anything else. The only thing basically helping him stay alive is the machines..."

"From a bullet?" Keely asked. She honestly thought a bullet couldn't put someone in that position. The most it could do was hurt them badly, scar them badly or kill them instantly. Not make them like this.

"Yes," The Doctor nodded "his life line keeps on going flat every now and then. It always takes at least five or six shocks to shock the life back into him.. That's not normal."

"Wait... His life lines gone flat more than-" Ross then began to count how many times they've been told his life line went flat "five times!"

Doctor nodded "Sorry we didn't tell you, it's added up to about nine now," The doctor frowned "its not looking good either. We're going to move him up to ICU, and if that doesn't help then.." He paused.

"Then what..?" Rydel asked getting curious.

The doctor took a deep breath "I'm just saying you all might want to prepare yourself's that Rocky may not make it through the night," He said "I'm so sorry.." He then walked off down the corridor.

Ratliff sighed sadly before putting his head in his hands and sliding down the wall again. He couldn't help but have the guilt eat him alive "This is all my fault..." Ratliff said sadly.

"No it's not," Keely said "you didn't know Maia was there and what she was about to do.. Rocky chose to risk his life for you."

"I know," Ratliff said looking up to her "but.. I should of looked behind me when I thought I should of. Then maybe it would of been me in this situation rather than Rocky."

"Yeah, it should of." A voice piped up.

Riker and Rydel's eyes widened as they heard that come from Ross's mouth. They looked at him in shock, Ratliff looked at Ross hurt and Keely looked at Ross shocked also.

"W-what?" Ratliff asked, sounding pained.

"You're right Ratliff," Ross said looking down at him "you should of turned around so Rocky wouldn't of been shot."

"I know.. it's what I said,"Ratliff said "then maybe none of us would be lying in that bed.."

"No," Ross shook his head "cause then Maia would of shot you and it would of been better."

"Ross!" Rydel shouted.

"W-what are you trying to say Ross?" Ratliff asked standing up from where he was sitting.

Ross took a deep breath before looking at Ratliff "I'm saying it should be you in there, not Rocky."

"Ross," Riker growled "that's not nice. Take it back." Now he could see what Charlotte and Rydel meant they were falling out of love.

It was true. They have. Or they are.

Ratliff was stood there expecting Ross to take back about Ross saying that he was practically wishing Ratliff was dead or dying. Even if he did Ratliff wasn't going to accept his apology. No way. He'd had enough now. He didn't want to be with someone who was wishing death upon him.

Cause after this... Ross and Ratliff, or Ratliff and Ross, or 'Rosslington' as the fans call them, is officially done.

Ross shook his head "I don't want to take it back.." Ross let slip out.

Ratliff laughed "That's fine," Ratliff said "I'm done anyways."

"What do you mean your 'done'?" Ross asked folding his arms.

"Me and you, we're done," Ratliff said "not temporary like last time. This time for good."

Ross felt his heart sink a little, but not that much. Rydel and Riker looked at eachother panicked. "Oh c'mon," Rydel said "all you two need is some time apart from eachother. Then you can go back to being... You."

Ratliff shook his head "Nope," Ratliff said "tried that months ago when he almost made Charlotte loose her baby when he pushed her."

"You did what?" Riker asked shocked.

"I was angry! She was in my way!" Ross defended himself "I wouldn't of done it if I was thinking straight!"

He then looked back at Ratliff "So what are you trying to say?" Ross asked.

"I think you know," Ratliff said putting something in Ross's hand "we're over. Goodbye Ross." He said before letting go of Ross's hand and making his way down the corridor.

"Oh c'mon Ratliff! Come back!" Keely called.

"Ratliff!" Riker called after him also "don't do this!"

Ross looked down into his hand where he saw two things. His wedding ring and a bracelet that Ross remember's that he gave Ratliff years and years ago when they were 18. They were on their world tour.. In Romania. Ross can't believe Ratliff kept it..

_Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Stormie and Mark were looking around in Romania for a little while, but Ross and Ratliff decided not to join them as Ratliff had fallen a little bit ill and Ross was more than happy to jump at the chance to look after him with them being together._

_He came back into Ratliff's hotel room with a couple of things. Some food, drink, medicine and something else. Ross came over and sat next to Ratliff "How you feeling?" Ross asked._

_Ratliff just groaned in his ill voice "Like I could die.."_

_"Aww," Ross said putting his arm around him and kissing him on the head "you'll get better soon. I promise."_

_"I hope so." He said before sniffling from his cold._

_"Hey I got you something," Ross said "some spiritual women started talking to me about things and then gave me this bracelet." He said pulling it out. It was red and it had **love **written on it in italic joined letters, it was a little sweet._

_"And.."_

_"And.." Ross continued "she said that it's a bracelet that's meant for someone who you love and always will.." He said as he slid it round Ratliff's wrist "... and if the person who you gave it to gives it back to you.. That means that they don't love you anymore or their love isn't love anymore. Something along those lines anyway.. I'm not sure. I zoned out a little bit." He explained before letting out a small laugh._

_"Typical Ross.. Typical..." Ratliff said "but.. I like it. But you can have it back."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm kidding!" Ratliff laughed a little "come here.." He said before pulling him down and kissing his lips._

Ross clenched it in his hand. He can't believe he kept it and remembered it, he just put the ring and bracelet into his pocket. Accepting the fact that he and Ratliff were over. He didn't know what to do right now.

But it was official. They were no longer together. Even though it meant them to go through the stress of a divorce. Just great.

Riker came back from down the corridor "He's gone," Riker said, he turned to Ross "nice going jackass."

Ross sighed.

* * *

**Yeah... I broke my Rosslington writing this :L You all probably hate me now :(**

**But.. Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLOT TWIST TIME :D HAHAHAHA**

**This will shock you all.. You'll never see it coming ;)**

* * *

Riker was just sat in the corridor of the hospital looking at Ross, Rydel, Keely and... Oh wait he wasn't looking at Ratliff. He sighed at that. Ratliff should be here with them. Here with Ross. Being the happy couple that they are. But not anymore. Now they are just destroyed. Riker is starting to think he should just force Ross to go back to Ratliff or Ratliff to go back to Ross.

Either way he was going to force them back together, cause deep down Riker knows Ross and Ratliff still love eachother. Maybe he could talk some sense into both if them. One of them at least. Yes. It's going to be difficult talking sense into Ross... but Ratliff should he easy right? Ratliff can see sense pretty easily. Maybe he should try Ratliff first? no. He'll try Ross. Then if all else fails he'll go see Ratliff. **(a/n: Haha Keely, Ally, Tony, Nikki & Alesia. Haha)**

He got up off the floor and went over to Ross and sat by him "You okay?" Riker asked.

Ross sighed "Yeah.. I guess so.." Ross said.

"Maybe you should go after him." Riker said.

"Who?"

"Ratliff."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to.." Ross said leaning back in his chair a little bit.

"Ross," Riker said looking at him "he's your husband."

"In a few days he won't be.," Ross said "might as well start getting use to it.."

Riker sighed and looked away for a moment. There has to be some way he can talk sense into getting them both back together. "But.. You guys are so perfect for eachother," Riker said looking back at Ross "at the beginning and through your whole relationship.. I've never seen a couple as perfect and happy together as you too.." Riker said, even though it was the beginning of his talk with Ross about his and Ratliff's relationship.

Ross frowned a little bit as things as memories were staring to come back to him about himself and Ratliff.

"You've been through so, so much," Riker continued "managed to get through it.. Said mean things about eachother when you've been in arguments and forgave eachother realizing you were angry and upset.. This time you are both angry. I know you still love eachother. Don't let this destroy your marriage with Ratliff cause of this one thing.." He said, practically almost begging.

Ross sighed "What's done is done Riker..."

"Listen to him," Keely said "you two need to get back together.."

"I don't care.. It's over.. He made that official.." Ross said.

"Ever thought he might want you to fight for him?" Riker asked "I know I would."

Ross looked at Riker confused and a little concerned at what he said. "What do you mean.. by 'You would fight for Ratliff?..." Ross asked.

Riker then realized how that sounded "What?! No! Iw! Not like that! Ratliff's yours not mine!" Riker said a little creeped out by Ross thinking that.

"He's not mine though.. not anymore.." Ross said looking down "thanks for trying to change my mind about this but it's not gonna happen.."

"It is," Riker said "you need to see sense."

"I do see sense and I think this is for the best," Ross said.

"I bet Ratliff see's sense and is realizing right now that you two belong together." Keely piped in. They all looked at her. "Sorry.. I just want them two to get back together.."

Riker looked at Ross "She's right. Ratliff may see sense."

"You go try talking some sense into him then." Ross snapped.

"Maybe I will!" Riker said.

"Go on then!"

"Fine then I will!" Riker said standing up.

"Really? You're going to force us to get back together?" Ross asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Riker said "by the time I've been to see Ratliff, _everything will be different." _He said.

Riker then realized how much them last four words stuck out to him, but he just ignored it. Because he knows everything will of changed once he's talked to Ratliff. Cause Ross and Ratliff will be back as normal. He knows it.

But he just can't feel it.

He doesn't know why he can't feel it either.

Maybe Ross is right. Ross and Ratliff are basically destroyed now..

Riker shook his head and made his way to Ratliff's in the hope he could fix everything.

* * *

After Riker had left, Rydel decided she needed some fresh air too just to think a little. Ross and Ratliff. How could they just decide to end things together just like that. Were they thinking right? No they weren't.

At the start when Rydel found out about Ross and Ratliff's relationship she wasn't thrilled because she still loved Ratliff from when they had that little fling going on. But then Noah came along and he changed all that for her. Made her fall deep in love with him. But then he began to abuse her and rape her which changed everything.

Now that Noah was back.. Rydel didn't know whether to give him one last chance or not.

So she has.

Rydel and Noah are back to dating. She's happy. But.. She's just seeing how it's gonna go. Ryan's not exactly thrilled about it because of how he knows what Noah done to his Mom. He basically hates Noah. Riker, Ross, Ratliff, Rocky and Keely don't know yet. She has a feeling when they do they're not gonna like it.

Rocky could of basically killed Noah if he continued to beat the crap out of him that night.

Rydel was then pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a voice "Rydel?"

She turned around "Dominic?!" Rydel said surprised, yet smiling "what are you doing here?!" She asked before hugging him, pulling away and smiling.

"Visiting my Mom," Dominic said "she took badly. What are you doing here?"

"My brother Rocky," Rydel frowned as tears came to her eyes once more "He got shot and the doctor's don't think he's going to make it.." She then let the tears fall and began to sob.

Dominic's heart literally broke for Rydel right there and he took her into his arms to comfort her "I am so sorry Delly," Dominic said kissing her head "I'm sure he'll make it.. I know he will." Rydel wrapped her arms around Dominic's waist as she cried. She'd been waiting to long to let her emotions out to cry.

Noah knew where Rydel was since she had told him about Rocky and how she just wanted to focus on him and support Rocky so Noah understood that fully. But when he turned the corner to see Rydel with some other guy.. He felt angry a little bit. Then he realized Rydel would never do anything to cheat, he's probably a friend.

Then they hugged and Dominic kissed her head. Noah decided to let that go a little.. Until..

Dominic pulled from the hug and looked at Rydel "Dell.. I know it's been absolutely years since we were together," Dominic said as he cupped her face with one of his hands "but I haven't stopped thinking about you ever.."

Rydel smiled a little, but with tears still streaming down her face "That's sweet.." She said "but.. I have a boyfriend. Noah."

"The guy who raped you and attacked you?"

Rydel nodded sadly "Him." Her voice cracked.

"How could you be with someone like him?" Dominic asked looking at Rydel sadly. He was hurt at the fact somebody could do something like that to poor sweet Rydel and get away with it. Then date her all over again. It made him sick.

"C-cause.." Rydel said "I like giving people second chances.. This is his second and final chance.."

Dominic shook his head at Rydel "Y-you don't love him like that Rydel.." Dominic said.

"I do."

"You don't.."

"I do!" she raised her voice.

"Then tell me," Dominic said moving his hand to the back of her neck "that you love him after this." He then pulled Rydel in and kissed her on the lips.

Noah knows that Rydel won't accept this. She'll pull away and tell Dominic no. Boy was he wrong.

They pulled away. "Well?" Dominic asked.

Rydel then pulled his face down and crashed her lips onto his as Dominic slid his hands around Rydel's waist, she kept her arms around his neck.

Noah felt anger rise up inside of him. He wanted to go up there and punch the daylights out of Dominic and show Rydel that she was Noah's. Nobody else's. His. But he knew raping her or abusing her again wouldn't do anything. But what could he do to get back at her?

Then he figured something out. Something that would crush Rydel forever.

Go pull the plug on Rocky's life support machine and let him die.

Perfect plan.

* * *

Riker has never been so nervous trying to get a couple back together in his entire life. He's got couples back together before.. But this time it just seemed different.

He approached the front door of Ross and what use to be Ratliff's house. He knocked on the door. But no answer. Done it again. NO answer.

Riker sighed. _He's gone... _Riker thought.

As he turned around to walk away the door opened. He turned to see Ratliff stood there, the look on Ratliff's face. It was full of hurt, anger and sadness. Riker frowned at the sight of that "I was gonna ask if you were okay.." Riker said "but.. I know the answer now."

Ratliff nodded.

"Can I come in?" Riker asked. Ratliff nodded before letting Riker come into the house.

Riker entered the house, Ratliff shut the door. Both of them then walked into the livingroom.

"Do you wanna talk?" Riker asked.

Ratliff shook his head "No, I-I'm fine.." Ratliff said trying to fake smile, but Riker never bought it. He could see right through him.

Riker sighed "I know," Riker said with a small frown "its hard.. Loosing someone you love."

Ratliff nodded "it is.." Ratliff said as he sat down on the couch "but how would you know? You've never had a horrible break up like this.."

"No," Riker said as he sat beside Ratliff "but.. When Laura left when she was pregnant with Germaine and I didn't know about it.. It hurt. Two years later she came back. I was the happiest guy alive."

"Your not helping me Riker." Ratliff said.

"Sorry.." Riker said "but when Laura died.. Gosh.. I didn't know what to do with myself.. Its been three weeks Ratliff.. I still don't know what to do with myself.." He said beginning to feel himself choke up a little "I still don't.. I'm lost without her.." He said as he felt tears to his eyes. But he just wiped them away. "I haven't been thinking straight without her.. Your probably not gonna think straight without Ross.."

Ratliff sighed. He knew Riker was right. Just a tiny bit. But he also felt selfish at the fact he was acting like this when Riker is the one who is hurting the most and needs comfort and support more than Ratliff and Ross do. Everyone should be feeling sorry for Riker and trying to fix him.. Not feeling sorry for Ratliff and Ross. That's the least of everyone's worries.

Ratliff scooted over closer to Riker "I am so sorry Riker," Ratliff said as he put his hand on his shoulder "I shouldn't even be dragging attention towards me. This Laura situation has hit you like a tun of bricks," He said looking at Riker "everyone should be feeling sorry for you.. Not me. I mean.. Your wife died. I just split up with my husband. Dying is more important then splitting up. I'm sorry dude."

Riker smiled at Ratliff a little "Thanks.." Riker said as he turned his head to Ratliff also, not realizing Ratliff had scooted closer to Riker. Riker didn't even realize how close Ratliff had gotten to Riker, so when he turned his head to face Ratliff that's when he realized. Making their faces only inches apart.. Maybe even centimeters. Causing them to look at eachother in the eyes, closer and deeper than ever before in their whole time knowing eachother "I.. Er.. I um.." Riker stumbled for words.

"You don't have to.. Er. Thank me for anything.." Ratliff said almost stumbling for words too.

Riker nodded "T-thank you for at least trying to understand me in this Laura situation," Riker smiled just an inch or two "it means a lot."

Ratliff smiled too "Hey, what kind of a bestfriend would I be if I wasn't there for you?"

"You've always been there for me.."

Ratliff nodded "That's because I care about you."

"Well, I care about you too." Riker replied almost instantly.

Ratliff then moved his hand from Riker's shoulder up to his neck before pulling him in and kissing him on the lips. Not like he wanted to.. There was just something inside of him that told him to do it. Or forced him too. The way they were both looking at eachother and close. He just had to do it. It was the perfect time if he says so himself.

Riker was shocked Ratliff done that. Sure they were close together with faces inches apart, but did Ratliff have to take it that step further?

Ratliff pulled away when he realized what the fuck he just did "I am so sorry Riker!" Ratliff said beginning to apologize over and over. He cannot believe he just did that. Of everything in the world he's done.. This has to be the most idiotic thing ever.

Riker didn't even respond. He didn't have to. Riker just grabbed his face and pulled him in where he crashed his lips back onto Ratliff's.

Were they thinking straight? no.

Was Ross going to kill Riker for this? Yes.

Ratliff had no other intention but to deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around Riker and Riker done the same.

Riker was right after all.

Everything would be different after this.

* * *

**Sorry Rosslington shippers. I was just on Twitter thinking about this story.. & I was thinking "I need to come up with a shocking plot twist or something cause this story is getting boring" then this hit me. I was talking to Tony (XxRosslingtonxX) on Skype.. and we got talking about Rikington (Riker/Ratliff) some how. Idefk how. And then it hit me for what the plot twist could be.. This was it! :D**

**So.. Sorry! Please don't hate! **

**Review please? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to the ones who are supportive of the Rikington.. It may or may not continue after this.. I am just saying.. :D Love you?**

**Okay yeah, whatever.**

**I EDITED A LITTLE BIT OF RIKER & LAURA'S SCENE AT THE END**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Where the heck is he?!" Ross asked standing up from his chair.

He and Keely were alone outside Rocky's room waiting for him to come round and wake up as Riker had left and Rydel had gone outside for some fresh air. It have been forty five minutes since Riker left and he hadn't come back. Ross didn't actually think Riker would go and talk to Ratliff to talk some sense into him. He appreciates the fact that Riker would help Ross get someone he loves back into his life but there's nothing that can be done this time for Ross and Ratliff to fix things and get back together. The argument and harsh things they said got took to far. It's over.

Ratliff will always have a special place in Ross's heart - and he knows Ratliff always will. But there's just nothing that can save this relationship between Ross and Ratliff anymore, no matter how much Ross wants it to be saved by some miracle. It's not gonna happen.

The sense that Riker was talking about before was finally sinking into Ross's mind. Maybe Ratliff did want Ross to fight for him.. That they just need some time apart from eachother and then they could go back to normal. The happy couple they were when they were eighteen years old. Ross nodded. Yes. Riker was correct. He and Ratliff were going to sort things out, they weren't going to be split apart just cause of this one falling out.

Ross looked down at Keely who was still sat on the floor, but she'd fallen asleep, so he bent down and shook her a little "Keely.." He whispered.

Keely stirred a little before her eyes fluttered open "Ross. Is Rocky awake?" She asked.

"No," Ross sighed sadly "I was just letting you know I'm going back home. I'm gonna go sort things with Ratliff." he said smiling a little.

Keely smiled before wrapping her arms around him for a hug "Yes! I am so glad Riker made you see sense!" She said happily before pulling away from the hug. She then got up from the floor as well as Ross "I'll walk you down to the door, I need to stretch my legs anyway. Chances are when I return Rocky will be awake." Ross nodded as both of them made their way to the exit.

Noah was waiting round the corner watching Keely sat on the floor and Ross sat in the chair. None of them were asleep so he couldn't get into Rocky's room and pull the plug, to let him die. That was until Ross and Keely got up and decided to take a walk to the front door. Noah couldn't help but laugh, grin and smirk to himself. They really are all idiots sometimes he kept thinking as he walked to the door of Rocky's room.

He stood outside the room looking down at the door handle, he clicked his knuckles before putting a hand down onto the door handle "Lets get this show in the road..." Noah said, grinning to himself. With one push the door swung open and there laid Rocky in the bed hooked to so many machines keeping him alive, Noah was spoilt for choice on which on to pull that could end Rocky's life.

He walked over to the wall where the plugs were to the machine. But before he did he knelt down to Rocky's ear "Don't blame me for your death Rocky," Noah whispered gently "blame your big sister who claims she loves you and wouldn't hurt a soul." He grinned before going back down to the wires.

Riker began to feel himself wake up, he had the most weirdest dream ever. He dreamt that Laura died. After Laura died everything basically fell apart. Charlotte died. But she didn't really die, Maia just kidnapped her and bribed the doctor's into telling them all she was dead. Then three weeks later Germaine found her on his way home from Ellie's where then Ratliff was walking to the store and Rocky got shot because of Maia. Then afterwards.. This is where it gets funnier, Ross and Ratliff split up, so Riker tried to go talk to Ratliff to try get them both back together but Riker and Ratliff ended up kissing, then having sex together and sleeping with eachother.

Pretty funny dream right? Haha.

The only reason Riker knows that is because - now he hasn't exactly opened his eyes yet - he is laid in a bed with someone laid in his arms and he is holding that person closely to him. He knows for a fact it's "Laura" and that nothing like that happened of what he "dreamed" of. He just held "Laura" close to him, not wanting to let go trying to get back to sleep. But he couldn't so he decided he would just lay there for a while.

"Laura" then began to move in "her" sleep also. Riker decided to open his eyes to look down at "Laura" where instead of seeing Laura he saw Ratliff in his arms "Oh hey Ratliff.." Riker yawned before shutting his eyes and going back down to sleep.

"Hey Riker." Ratliff said tiredly also.

Both of them then snuggled back down to go to sleep until they both realized. They reopened their eyes before looking down at eachother and widened their eyes at the sight of eachother in bed together. "AHHH!" Both of them screamed.

As Ratliff went to go jump out of the bed, Riker grabbed him and kept him under the bed sheets "don't you dare.." Riker said.

"Um.. I don't want to stay in this bed with you.. It's a mystery why we are anyway!"

"Yeah.. But we're shirtless.." Riker reminded him "and if we're shirtless... and you get out from underneath these covers and we're something else-less.. I don't even want to know what happened."

Ratliff was confused at what Riker meant by that when he realized, his eyes widened even more. "Oh no.." He groaned, as he remembered exactly what happened "d-do you remember what happened..?" He asked nervously.

Riker thought for a moment and everything came back to him "OH FUCK!" Riker basically shouted "no! No! No! No! No! No!" Riker kept on chorusing "no.. How did this happen!?"

"I think-"

"No!" Riker cut him off "Ross is gonna kill us both!"

"Not if he finds out!" Ratliff said "which he won't ever find out!"

"AND, we can't ever let it happen again!" Riker said.

"Oh really?" Ratliff said sarcastically "Cause I was thinking we could have another two rounds right now."

Riker threw Ratliff a glare. This really was not the time for jokes. Riker needed to leave right now, he needed to get out of this now. He needed to go back to the hospital and wait for Rocky to wake up and be alive and fine. Not be in his brother's bed and fucking his husband - Well.. Ex-husband.

He turned his back from Ratliff before picking up his shirt from the floor "I-I'm gonna go.." Riker said as he slid his shirt on.

"Me too." Ratliff said.

"What?"

"If me and Ross are no longer together, what's the point in me being here?" Ratliff asked as he picked up his trousers and underwear from the floor also before sliding them on underneath the covers. Ratliff made a good point, there was no reason for him to live under the same roof as someone when he's with someone he doesn't love anymore. Or broken up with. Riker knows Ross and Ratliff still love eachother, he knows it.

Though something inside of him now doesn't want them to get back together. Is that wrong? Riker shook his head. No. He can't be thinking like this. HE can't be thinking about Ratliff in that way. He's just confused because he's never done with this with ANY guy before. Yeah. He'll use that as an excuse.

Ratliff then got up from the bed before pulling out a suitcase and turned his back to pack up his things, as he done so Riker put on his underwear and trousers. He didn't know what to say to Ratliff now. Things had just got awkward for them both on a whole new level which was just great. So he threw him a nervous smile before leaving the house to go back to the hospital.

When Riker was gone, Ratliff shut the bedroom door behind sliding down the wood putting his head into his hands. He'd just made a terrible mistake and there wasn't any going back with it. He got up off the floor before packing the rest of the things, he then took out a piece of paper and wrote on it on the bed for Ross to see when he got back.

_I'm sorry, but this is the way things have to be from now on - Ratliff_

With that.. Ratliff left the house for the very last time.

Riker had never drove to a hospital so fast in his life before. But all he knows is that once he see's Ross, the guilt is going to hit him like a tun of bricks. All he knows is that he can't let it slip and Riker and Ratliff's little one-off. Nobody can because it could ruin everything. From their family to music career's. But they're adults now, so maybe the record label would be nice to them and be okay with it and let it slide just this once if it ever got out. Probably not but oh well.

After sitting in the car for a little while just thinking things over in his head about Ratliff, he saw Ross coming out of the hospital. He panicked a little so he beeped the horn on his car, which startled Ross. He jumped and saw Riker sat in his own car. Ross walked over to the car "Hey, thought you were talking sense into Ratliff?" Ross asked, cause it's what he did think seen as though Riker told him that.

"Y-yeah, I did.." Riker said looking down at the steering wheel as the guilt hit him like a tun of bricks. He couldn't even look at Ross straight in the eyes right now. He doesn't even class himself as a good big brother to Ross anymore.

Ross sighed "Taking it, it didn't go well.." He said frowning. Secretly he was hoping Riker could of talked some sense into Ratliff about them both getting back together, Riker always makes people see sense. And if Riker can't make Ratliff see sense then it is obvious that there is no hope in the marriage being saved.

Riker shook his head. Ross sighed sadly "Well.. I'm gonna go home.." He said.

"Want me to drop you off?" Riker asked, still making no eye contact with Ross. This was getting even harder.

Ross was beginning to notice how Riker wasn't making any eye contact with him at all, all that was written across his face was either sadness or guilt. He could tell. He knows Riker. Something is wrong with him. Ross just figured he's sad because he couldn't save Ross and Ratliff's marriage and he's guilty because of the pain it's causing them both. Right? Cause Riker is _always _considering other people's feelings in times like this.

"Sure." Ross smiled before hopping into the car.

As they got into the car, none of them had talked and they were driving down roads and roads to get back to Ross's. Eventually Riker had enough "How about I turn on the radio?" Riker asked. Ross nodded in agreement.

Riker turned on the radio.

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, You,  
Rock my world,  
But your the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad _

_in my crazy mind, I'm with ya all the time,  
But your, the best I never had, oh girl,  
I Want You Bad_

Riker just mentally punched the radio.. It's like the world is mocking him. Riker then just pressed the button skipping it to the next station. Ross looked like he was enjoying the song seen as though he hadn't heard it in years since they last performed it/

But Riker put it on the next radio station

_But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby,  
Cause I'm Fallin' For You_

Riker skipped it to the next one. Ross kept on looking at him confused as to why Riker was doing this. He just kept on skipping radio stations as he was driving.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

Riker just whimpered in his head. This world really hates him right now doesn't it? He basically slapped the skip button to the next station.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

Riker went to go punch the button this time, but Ross stopped him "Okay! One more time Riker!" Ross said "just skip it to the next one and just leave it..." Ross said.

Riker nodded as he continued to drive, then it came to a red light as Ross pressed the skip button.

_They don't know about the things we do_

Riker just let his head fall onto the steering wheel. He was done. Fucking done. Someone up in the sky was mocking him right now. He had a pretty good idea who it was.. If Rocky wasn't dead he'd of said it was him.. But he knows it's Laura up there mocking him.

Ross looked at Riker who had just hit the steering wheel with his head, keeping it there. He just shook his head, he didn't know what was going on with Riker and he was choosing to ignore it right now.

After that painful drive of songs that were mocking him, Riker managed to get Ross home and once Ross was out of the car Riker turned off the radio station and went back to his own house. When he got home he parked the car on the drive way and kept on thinking for a moment about everything that had happened today. From Rocky being shot lying on his death bed to Riker practically making Ratliff cheat on Ross with himself. Now he just has mixed feelings. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

He sighed before getting out the car, he locked the car before walking into the house and into the living room where he was greeted with;

"Where the heck have you been?!" Ashleigh yelled "it's ten at night.. Explain yourself!"

Riker was taken back with Ashleigh's tone "Whoa relax.. I was at the hospital." Riker said.

"No you weren't," Germaine said "we came to find you but you weren't there."

Riker sighed, it was time to brew up the lies now "I was with a friend okay, just talking." Riker said.

Jake cocked his head in confusion "Does that friend just so happen to give you love bites?" Jake asked as he noticed one on Riker's neck.

Riker shot his hand up to his neck before looking into the mirror and looking where there was a love bite placed on his neck. He sighed "It's.. A.. er.. bruise.." Riker lied, smiling nervously to them.

"No it's not," Jake said "I know what they look like. Germaine's came home with plenty of them before. I think I should know Dad."

Germaine and Ashleigh looked at eachother, both of them immediately thought the exact same thing at the same time. They looked back at their Dad in disbelief "Jake.. Go upstairs.." Germaine said.

"Why?"

"Cause I told you to." Germaine said.

"But-"

"JUST GO!" Germaine shouted.

Jake lent back a little "S-sorry.." He then got up before running upstairs into his room, slamming the door angrily behind him. His brother was a jackass.

Ashleigh and Germaine then turned their head to Riker as Germaine shut the living room door "Who's the girl Dad?" Ashleigh asked.

"There is no girl." Riker said.

"What's with the love bit-" Germaine stopped himself when he saw more "wait.. TWO love bites.."

Riker sighed and just closed his eyes, he wasn't getting out of this one any time soon "Look.. It's nothing," Riker said "they're not love bites.. They're bruises," Riker lied "I was with a friend."

"Dad.. They're love bites." Ashleigh said "I know what one is and looks like."

"Yeah..She's right.." Germaine agreed "so tell us Dad.. Daddy... Daddio.. who ya been with?" He asked.

"Nobody." Riker lied.

"Really because when we were back at the hospital, I asked Uncle Ross and Aunt Rydel to ask where you had gone and they said you went to go see Ratliff abou-" Ashleigh stopped herself, as something just came to mind. She just clicked onto it.

The love bites were from Ratliff. Her eyes widened and she looked at her Dad in disbelief.

Riker felt his heart sink in the fear of Ashleigh had just figured it out what had happened between himself and Ratliff. SO he just closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Ashleigh just continued to shake her head "No.." She said in disbelief "you couldn't have.."

Germaine was confused as to what Ashleigh was talking about "What are you talking about?" Germaine asked confused "all you said was that he went to go see Ratliff before on his own and now he's back your-" He then clicked on at long last "oh c'mon Dad! Ratliff! Really?! I thought he was with Uncle Ross?! Now you decide to bed him?!"

Riker sighed "Germaine-"

"No," Germaine cut Riker off "tell me one thing.. Did you ever love Mom?" He sneered.

"Of course I loved your Mom! I always have and I always will!"

"Then why have you just done that with Ratliff?" Ashleigh asked in disbelief before running upstairs out of the livingroom.

Riker looked to Germaine who was just looking at Riker as if he didn't even know who he was anymore, Riker went to go say something. But he stopped himself. He just figured it was for the best.

"Keep it that way Dad.." Germaine said as he noticed, before leaving the livingroom.

Riker sighed before deciding to go upstairs to bed himself. He needed sleep after everything that happened today. Once his eyes were shut he felt himself slip into a deep sleep.

_Riker felt himself begin to wake up once again, he looked at the clock on his phone. 10:34 p.m. Wow.. 34 minutes of sleep how nice. He decided to sit up in his bed and what he found sat next to him made him want to scream. "Laura!" Riker almost shouted "what the.. Your dead!"_

_Laura smiled at him "I know," Shes said smiling "your dreaming that's why." Riker nodded. That makes so much sense to him now, maybe he can calm down a little bit more. She then ran her hand through his light blonde hair "I bet your wondering why I am here, huh?"_

_Riker nodded but then he shook his head "I have an idea." He said as he frowned._

_"Riker.. What you done was stupid," Laura said "irresponsible. Careless. And hurtful."_

_Riker wasn't even gonna bother to protest. All those things Laura said was true._

_"And yet also understandable," She said smiling a little bit "I know you both weren't thinking straight.. So I'll let it go.."_

_Riker smiled "Thanks," Riker said. He then went back to frowning "but I feel like a complete ass."_

_"Your not an ass Riker, you moved on," She said smiling "that just goes to prove you are a strong person.. Not most guys can do that when their wife dies or somebody they love at a age like this. I just wish it wasn't this soon... But I know you'll always love me and won't forget me so it doesn't bother me."_

_Riker nodded "Whoa.. What do you mean I've moved on?" Riker asked._

_Laura lent against Riker and fit her head into the crook of his neck wrapped an arm around him "It's okay Riker," Laura reassured him "I know you love me, you always will, but I also know apart of you it becoming attached to Ratliff."_

_"I-it's not Laura," Riker said "i promise."_

_Laura smiled sweetly of how he was trying to spare her feelings, but she knew "Riker.. I wouldn't be saying this if I meant it.." She said "when you die.. You get told a lot of things what happen in the future.. Who's next to live... Who's next to marry.. Who's next to die.. Who ends up with who.. Who's meant to be together.. Who will be together.. Basically everything.."_

_"What.. Of everybody?" Riker asked._

_"Just of your family and friends." Laura said._

_"Can you tell me the answers?" Riker asked. Laura nodded. "Who's next to live?"_

_"Well.. Rydel... She may or may not have another kid coming her way in the future.." She said with a brief smile._

_Riker nodded "What about marry?" He asked._

_"Umm.. Actually it'll be a re-marry." Laura said with a little shrug._

_Riker caught onto that one straight way "Um.. Meant to be together?"_

_"Ashleigh and Regan," Laura said "Charlotte and Kyle.. Mackenzie and Bradley. Ryan and Cameron.. Rydel and Dominic. Two other people that you may know.. Quite a few... I could go on.."_

_"Who will be together?"_

_"You and Ratliff," Laura said._

_Riker rolled his eyes "I don't want him in that way Laur.."_

_"You do," Laura said smiling "deep down. It wasn't just a one-night-ish stand that meant nothing.. Soon you will realize it meant so much more. So will he."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes!" Laura nodded "and I am 100% perfectly fine with it!"_

_"Sure?"_

_"Yeah! Look..As long as your happy, I'm happy," She said looking him straight in the eyes "I'm always gonna be watching over you and love you no matter what.. Don't be afraid to fall in love and date other people cause of me being gone and dead. I know you'll always love me."_

_"W-who's the next to die..?" Riker asked, fearful of the answer._

_Laura frowned as she became saddened at this answer, she didn't want to tell him so she wouldn't "You really wanna know?" Laura asked frowning, sadly._

_"Yeah.. But I'm afraid of the answer.." Riker said worried "so.. no.."_

_Laura nodded "Good choice.." She said with a small smile._

_"Just know, don't be afraid to fall in love with someone else cause I am gone." Laura said,_

_"I won't.."_

_"I have to go now." Laura said._

_"Why?" Riker asked "will you visit me in my dreams again?" He joked._

_Laura frowned and shook her head "No," She said sadly "this is the last time we'll ever see eachother.."_

_Riker frowned "Can I at least do one thing before you leave?" He asked. She nodded. Riker then pulled Laura in and kissed her on the lips softly for a minute or so he then pulled away "I love you.."_

_"I love you too." Laura smiled._

_"B-before you go... I need to ask you something.." Riker said._

_"What is it?" She asked._

_"By any chance was it you today in the car messing on with the radio?" Riker asked smiling "mocking me cause of what happened with Ratliff.. Cause if it was... well played Marano.. Rocky taught you well. It seems like something Rocky would do."_

_Laura smiled sadly "It wasn't me," Laura said sadly._

_"T-then who was it?" Riker asked.  
_

_Laura smiled a little "You know," Laura said "you got it right on your first guess.."_

_Riker cocked his head in confusion._

_"Love you Riker." She kissed his cheek._

_With that. She disappeared._

Riker then woke up "Laura.." He said. He looked around. Nothing. It was just a dream. But he still couldn't get out from his head of what she told him about the future. Especially with the 'who is next to die' thing.

Riker is scared of that answer. But he was also scared of what she meant by Riker and Ratliff being together.. Why would they want to be together after a stupid one night stand? Actually it wasn't stupid. It was good. Riker slapped himself. What's he thinking.. He's not gay. He likes women. Right?

He kept on thinking about Ratliff now.. How he was just leaving Ross like that way he was. He'll never forget the way Ratliff was looking when he was packing his things. Sure Riker was getting dressed at the time, but he could see the hurt across Ratliff's face as he was packing it was obvious he didn't want to leave Ross. He sighed before laying back down.

But then he realized something. His eyes shot open.

He left his hoodie in Ross and Ratliff's - Well Ross's now - bedroom when he and Ratliff were - mhm - he didn't take it back with him... Shit.

Ross just continued to toss and turn in his bed. It felt odd and strange not having Ratliff laid by his side snuggling into him. He needed Ratliff back but that was over and done with now. No turning back. If only Ross knew where Ratliff was, he'd go find him and fix things with him for good and forever. He didn't like that they were both separate and apart.

He sat up in his bed, he decided no more. He wasn't having any of this. He was going to win Ratliff back. Surely somebody had to know where he was. No doubt he was staying in a hotel so he was going to go look in every single hotel around L.A.

When Ross sat on the edge of his bed, he put his jeans and t-shirt back on. As he went to go grab his hoodie off the floor that was kicked half under the bed, he realized it wasn't his hoodie. He picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't Ratliff's either.. It wasn't Charlotte's cause it's too big for her. Plus.. the hoodie was a mess as if it had been took off someone forcefully.

It then clicked to him.

Ratliff had been cheating on Ross all this time. Ross felt tears come to his eyes at the thought of it. How could Ratliff do this? But whoever it was Ross was going to make sure he didn't see another day. He got up from his bed and went into Charlotte's room where he saw baby Laura in her crib asleep and Charlotte getting back into her bed to go to sleep. "Hey Daddy." She said smiling as she put the covers over her.

"Hey sweetie," Ross said "hey.. Don't suppose you know who's hoodie this is." He asked holding up the blue zip up hoodie.

Charlotte looked at it, she recognized it straight away she's seen the person wear it one hundred times "Yeah, I know who's it is."

"Who?" Ross asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Cause when I find out who's it is.. I am going to beat them alive and make sure they don't live to see another Day.." Ross said.

Charlotte looked at him confused. Ross was waiting for an answer and eventually Charlotte gave him one.

"Why would you want to do that to Uncle Riker?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHHAHA.**

**This took forever to write. Why? CAUSE OF THE FUCKING HEAT. *sigh***

**Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Replies:**

**KidloveAuslly: You'll see ;) Were you the one I was talking to on about it or was it somebody else? :O**

**isaOMG: Because it's Laura.. Didn't you read it properly? She's okay with it because Riker moved on, but she isn't okay that it was just so soon. So she is happy that he won't be dwelling on Laura's death for the rest of his life making him unhappy. So as long as Riker is happy, Laura is happy.**

**Guest 1: "So it was Rocky that chose all of those songs on the radio! That makes soo much sense! You are an absolutely amazing author!"**

_**Well.. I can't say cause that would spoil things. But lets lean towards yes ;) Haha & Aww thank you! :D I'm not the best but.. Thanks! :D**_

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Love? No.

Passion? No.

Like? No.

Dislike? No.

Hate? No.

A Passion of Hate for someone you Love? Ding, ding, ding! We have have a winner.

Ross continued to stare at Charlotte in disbelief "W-what?" Ross asked. Surely he miss-heard what Charlotte said. Why would Riker feel the need to sleeping with Ratliff and make Ratliff cheat on Ross with Riker? Riker would never do that because he respects Ross and Ratliff's relationship/marriage too much to destroy it. He's the one that was always fixing their relationship. Why would he sleep with Ratliff and say all that?

"It's Uncle Riker's hoodie."

"Say it again, this time slower." Ross said, still shocked that Charlotte kept on saying 'Riker' "will more detail."

"That hoodie.. it belongs to Uncle Riker.. Riker Anthony Lynch.. My Uncle.. your brother.. Father of Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake Lynch.." Charlotte said slower "that slow enough and more detailed for ya?" She then laid down in her bed pulling the covers tight over her, shaking her head at her Dad.

Ross just fell against the frame of the door. He looked down at the blue hoodie he was holding, now that he was looking at it he did recognize it. Riker was wearing it today when they were at the hospital. How has he only just noticed this now? How could Riker do this to him? Ross felt everything building up inside of him. First he and Ratliff fall out of love and then Riker goes and stabs him in the back. Ross doesn't feel anything for Riker anymore.. not brotherly love. Not family love. Not anything. As far as he is concerned now.. Riker Lynch can just go jump off a cliff and die and he wouldn't give two shades of shit. As far as he's concerned...

Riker should be the one dying right now. Not Rocky.

"Thanks," Ross said "goodnight.." He said about to leave.

"Wait," Charlotte stopped him "why did you wanna know for?" She asked.

Ross looked at her and gave her a fake smile "C-cause.. I found it in my room," He said, which wasn't a lie yet "I remember I borrowed it from someone and I remembered it was Riker." He lied.

Charlotte wasn't convinced. She saw Riker wearing that hoodie today before he left, she knows there's another reason to it all. But she'd figure it out later, right now she's tired and all she wants is to sleep seen as though its late and she'd be up in the early hours with baby Laura probably. "Okay, night Dad." She yawned before closing her eyes.

Ross shut the door before looking towards the bedroom. Go to bed and sort this out tomorrow or go Riker's now and beat the living shit out of him. Sleep. Sleeps more important. Ross hung the hoodie over the banister just leaving it there, there's no way he's having it in his room where it would just boil his blood.

Rydel woke up the next morning in her bed, but not alone. She felt herself laid in the bed wrapped in someone's arms. When she looked up she saw none other than... Dominic. She smiled. Does she feel bad for doing this to Noah? Not one bit. He done it to her and then when she found out he began to abuse and rape her on a daily basis. Just this time that's different is that Rydel didn't make it official that Noah and her were back together.

Realizing it was morning, Rydel rolled over to look at the clock on her night stand. _9 a.m. _Ah well. She figured she may aswell get up, get to the hospital and see Rocky to see if he's made any progress and made it through the night. She'd practically die if he didn't. She then got up and began to get dressed.

As she was sat on the end of the bed putting on her shoes, she felt the bed move also which meant Dominic was getting up. She turned around and her eyes met his as he opened them and she smiled "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Dominic asked.

"I want to go to the hospital and see if Rocky is doing any better." She said standing up.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Rydel nodded "If you want," She said "but I am gonna be taking Ryan with me. Sorry.. it's just he's my only child and ever since Noah done what he done I don't want anything to happen to him and he's in a tuff spot right now with one of his friends Cameron so he's my and always will be my main priority. Of course.. Right now.. Rocky's my main priority but other than that-" Rydel was then cut off by Dominic crashing his lips onto hers.

He then pulled away "I get it.. You don't have to explain." He said smiling.

Rydel smiled back at him, Dominic was ten times more better than Noah. She just wished she could of seen it before she got with Noah after her and Ratliff lost the fling they had together. Then maybe she wouldn't of been abused or raped. But if she thinks about it, if non of that happened Ryan probably would never of been born. Not to say she wouldn't of had him with Dominic but oh well.

She then got up off the bed and grabbed her keys "C'mon, lets get going."

Everyone had decided to go down to the hospital and see Rocky. They couldn't exactly decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Because Ross and Ratliff would be in the same room and if the rest of them knew what happened with Riker and Ratliff then they would be worrying because Ross, Ratliff and Riker were all in the same room as them.

All of them were up there; Rydel, Dominic, Ross and Keely. The only ones who weren't there yet were Riker and Ratliff. Ross was waiting for them both to show up together so he could confront them both, but not in front of everyone. Just by themselves.

Riker then came walking round the corner of the hospital corridor walking towards them, the guilt hit him once more and the anger began to build up inside Ross. He was like a ticking bomb. He could explode any moment on Riker or Ratliff. But most likely Riker.

Thinking of Ratliff.. Here he came shortly behind Ratliff.

"Where have you been?" Rydel asked "we've been trying to get hold of you!"

"Sorry my phone was off." Ratliff said "speaking of phones," Ratliff said digging down into his pockets and taking one out "Riker, you left yours yesterday when you came to see me."

Riker took it from Ratliff "Thanks..." He said.

"ROSS!" Rydel screamed as Ross punched Riker to the floor and began to attack him.

Ryan was sat outside the hospital on his own, he'd been with everybody else for a little while but he wanted to be on his own for a little bit. He was trying to deal with the fact Rocky was in hospital on his death bed and the fact that Ratliff cheated on Ross with Riker. How the heck could he do that? His Mom asked Ryan to go make sure Riker was okay talking to Ratliff so he went to Ratliff's, but when he got there he had to go through the back door cause the front door wasn't working for him somehow.

As he looked through the crack in the kitchen door he saw Riker and Ratliff talking.. Then he saw Ratliff kiss Riker, which Ryan almost screamed at. But then he pulled away which calmed Ryan a little. Then Riker pulled Ratliff back in for a kiss and all of a sudden.. Well you can figure out the rest. As soon as Ratliff's shirt went flying across the room, Ryan slowly back away from the kitchen door and ran back to the hospital just saying everything was fine.

How the fuck Riker and Ratliff think they are going to get away with that Ryan doesn't know. But if they think they do, then they have another thing coming. Ryan thought about everything that was going wrong in his life right now when he figured he'd had enough, he may as well go back inside and check on his Uncle.

As he got up to go inside he felt an arm snake around his chest and then go round his mouth with what appeared to be a cloth. He tried to scream but all it was, was muffles. Before he knew it he was out like a light.

He'd been kidnapped.

"ROSS! GET OFF HIM!" Ratliff shouted trying to pull him off of Riker, seen as though Rocky wasn't here to help with this Ratliff was the one left to drag Ross off from attacking Riker. Dominic was as well, they were both trying but they couldn't.

"How could you!" Ross shouted before punching him in the eye "I thought-" punch "were my brother!" kick "and that you-" another kick "cared for me!"

"DOMINIC HELP!" Ratliff shouted as he had his arms around Ross. Dominic came over and with one pull, Ratliff and Dominic had Ross off Riker.

Riker sat up against the wall holding his.. everywhere. it hurt. Ross was a lot stronger than he thought. Rydel ran and knelt to Riker's side "You okay?" She asked. Riker just nodded. Rydel turned her head to Ross "What the fuck is your problem Ross?! That was uncalled for!"

Ross glared at Rydel "If only you knew Rydel, if only you knew!"

Ratliff looked at Ross confused "What are you talking about?" HE asked confused "he's done nothing wrong!" Ratliff said looking towards a beaten Riker and then at Ross.

Ross glared at Ratliff "I loved yesterday Ratliff... Don't know if you did.." Ross said, dropping the hint.

Ratliff's eyes widened and Riker just mentally face palmed. As Ratliff went to go say something, Keely butted in.

"Maybe we should go see Rocky.." Keely said "I know he wouldn't want us all fighting."

They all nodded and agreed, but Ross just threw a death glare to Riker and Ratliff who just avoided all eye contact with him. Rydel helped Riker to the floor before they all entered Rocky's room. Only to find nothing or nobody in there.

"What.. Where is he?" Riker asked looking around the room. There was nothing there but an empty bed.

Ross looked around to see any sign of where Rocky could be, but there was nothing. Then it clicked to him "Oh no.." Ross said with sadness and worry, praying like hell it wasn't what he thought it was.

The doctor came into the room and threw them all puzzled looks "Why are you here?" He asked.

"We're here to see Rocky Lynch," Ratliff said "where is he?"

The doctor's face dropped "You guys weren't told..?" He asked.

"Weren't told what?" Keely asked.

The doctor sighed "You all need to take a seat." He said with a facial expression that just said everything.

They all grabbed a seat from the room and sat down, well everyone that could get a seat the only people sat were Riker and Keely. Riker only because of Ross beating the shit out of him.

"Last night, after you all left," The doctor said "we left Rocky to have a little bit of rest, but he hadn't woken up yet. Whilst we were getting things sorted into moving him upstairs into ICU.. Somebody snook into his room and they.." He paused, he really couldn't bare to tell them. The looks on Rocky's family's faces were just heart breaking he couldn't take it anymore.

"What did they do..?" Riker asked, getting panicked, worried and angry.

"T-they.. They pulled the plugs on the machines that were keeping him alive," The doctor said "we didn't know until we got back into the room."

"B-but you saved him.." Keely said "you saved him so now he's upstairs in ICU.. Please say you saved him or I swear I am going to kill you.."

The doctor sighed "I am so sorry," The doctor frowned "but.. by the time we got the machines back up and running that were hooked to him it was too late.."

Rydel broke down crying into Riker's arms and Ross put his head in hands as well as Ratliff, doing their best not to cry.

"He was already gone.."

* * *

**Yeah. You hate me. Okay bye.**

**Review please! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY FAN FICTION ACCOUNT**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AND REPLIES**

**Yeah, yeah, I get it, you all hate me haha. But how would you feel about Laura & Rocky scenes in the after life or something? Looking down on them and following them as they go along.. let's face it.. I know it's a little weird in a story like this but when Rydel and them find out Ryan's gone missing and been kidnapped, they can try help by dropping hints? Haha x"D Idk.. Anything to keep Rocky and Laura in the story for you guys hehe. And lets face it.. Rocky could be pretty funny in the after life looking down at Riker and Ratliff making fun like he did when Riker was in the car with the music haha. I'm surprised you all didn't figure that out it was Rocky hehe :) Although.. I didn't describe his death happening... I dropped hints when Noah went into his room...**

**REPLIES:**

**KidloveAuslly: I know poor Rocky :( & I figured it was, I wasn't sure.. I thought it was someone called Jamie hehe.. Cause you normally put KLA or something hehe. Oh well \o/**

**Guest: Aww! Thank you! :3 Don't worry it will continue until I run out of ideas hehe. And i have a lot of ideas lol.**

**Arlene: Awww thank you so much Arlene! :3 It means a lot! & Nope. Rocky was the next to die. That's why Laura was unsure about telling Riker when she visited him in his dream & why Riker was so afraid of the answer with Rocky being in the hospital dying :) So... No more deaths! Haha**

**Anyway. Enough of my rambling and replying.. Hehe**

_Rocky & Laura's actions when they're around Riker, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake, Keely, Mackenzie, Ryan, Charlotte etc_

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Nothing seemed real anymore. Like it was just one big twisted nightmare that nobody was sure that they were going to wake up from that they wanted to badly. Once they did they would, it would be the best thing in the entire world ever. They wouldn't even think twice of letting Rocky and Laura out from their sights.

Of all the people in the world, Rocky and Laura had to be the chosen ones to die. Why couldn't it of been somebody else? Like Maia the twisted bitch. Let Maia take Laura's place and someone else who they don't like take Rocky's place. Anything to get them both back. Was there a point in continuing R5 anymore without Rocky? They know R5 was probably meant to last about five or ten years when it started, but it continued way longer than that and it was thanks to Rocky. Reasons why it is still a band now even though they are in their early thirties. But now he's gone, so what's the point in continuing?

Rocky wouldn't want them all to quit R5 just because he is gone and dead, he'd want then all to try and continue. He knows they can do it without him. Just unfortunate that Laura's crazy ass brother had to come along and pull all the machines keeping him alive and kill him.

"Your brother, he is an ass.." Rocky said.

Laura nodded, she couldn't have any argument there. Noah was not the same guy he was when she was growing up with him "Mhm."

"Mhm? That's all you can say?" Rocky asked "the crazy bastard just killed me and all you say is _mhm..."_

Laura took a step back "Sorry.. What do you want me to say?" Laura asked "sorry about your death, I'll make sure to bring flowers and make a great speech at your funeral." Rocky just glared at Laura "Oh chill. Being dead isn't as boring as you think."

Rocky cocked his head at Laura. How on earth is there anything fun to do when you are dead "Laura.. How?" He asked.

"Well for one you get to look over everyone you love and make sure they're safe," Laura said "I do that with Riker, Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake. Sometimes I do it with Rydel, Ross and everyone. Even you," She explained "but.. Looking over you kinda changed a little bit.." She said scratching the back of her head nervously.

"You done?"

"Yeah - no," She said "Look.. That's the type of things I do... But.. Knowing you.. Your probably gonna want to scare some bitches and haunt them." Rocky smiled, he never really thought about that before "see?"

"Oh this is going to be hilarious," Rocky said leaning back in his chair laughing at the thought "best part is.. I'm gonna get away with it! It'll be like I was a teenager again!"

Laura just shook her head at Rocky a little "I figured you'd do something like this ever since that thing you did with Riker in the car with Ross with all the songs."

"Yeah well.. If I had found out if I _wasn't dead _and I was the only one who knew.. I'd of done it anyway," Rocky said "but.. with me being dead.. Riker just thinks it is a coincidence." _  
_

"You have to accept the fact he's moving on Rocky."

"But he's moving on with the wrong person!"

"No he's not," Laura said smiling "I know Riker and Ratliff aren't dating... but if they are i am totally fine with it. I'll be happy for them!" Rocky frowned, sighed. Laura put her hand on Rocky's "listen.. I don't want Riker to be one of those guys who just holds onto his wife's death and is never happy again. Whether if it's male or female I don't care as long as he's happy! And if it's with Ratliff.. Then I'll be even happier."

Rocky smiled a little "Can I please go teach my brother a lesson though for moving on from you so fast?"

"Your not gonna rest until you do it again are you?" Laura asked.

"Nope." Rocky said popping the P.

Laura rolled her eyes playfully "Go on.."

"Yay!" Rocky clapped and said like a little kid "lets go!"

"I'm not coming.."

"Yeah you are." Rocky said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her off.

* * *

Everyone left the hospital. Keely left to go get Mackenzie so they could both go home, she didn't want to see another hospital for as long as she lived. Never again. The doctor then gave Rydel, Ross, Riker, Ratliff and Dominic some time together alone before they left.

Riker got up off the floor, from holding Rydel when she was crying, taking her up with him. She could barely stand on her own, so he kept a hold of her "It's okay," Riker said "just.. dry your eyes and get back to Ryan.."

Rydel nodded before wiping her eyes. "Where is Ryan anyway?" Ross asked "I haven't seen him since he was sat outside.."

"Yeah, that's where he is. He said he needed some air and to think about something," Ratliff said "I wasn't sure what though."

"I didn't ask you." Ross snapped glaring at Ratliff.

Riker sighed heavily and rolled his eyes "Alright Ross, cut the attitude," Riker said pissed.

"Oh yeah, trust you to be sticking up for him!" Ross snapped once more turning around to Riker, making his blood boil more and rage build up inside of him. If it wasn't for the fact that Rocky had just died and they were in a hospital room, Ross would of took Riker down right here right now again.

Rydel kept on looking back and forth from Riker and Ross. Yesterday it was Ross and Ratliff looking at eachother full of anger and hate, but now Ross is looking at Riker like that as well as Ratliff. Whatever has happened between them both, Rydel's going to make sure that they get back along whether or not it's the last thing.

"Let's get going.. Get home.." Riker said "I don't wanna see another hospital again.

Ross just continued to look at Riker with a glare, _You will be seeing another hospital again if I get my way with you, Riker.. _Ross thought to himself. If he could say it out loud without getting shouted at by Rydel - more than likely Ratliff - he would.

"That's not nice Ross," Ratliff said "say sorry."

"Sorry what?" Ross asked confused.

"Saying that Riker will be seeing another hospital again if you get your way," Ratliff repeated "I know I have no right to say anything here right now, but that's just out of order.."

"Wait.. i said that out loud?" Ross asked.

"YES!" Everyone in the room shouted at him.

Ross shook his head and came back to reality before exploding back onto Ratliff and Riker "Still! He deserves it after what happened yesterday!"

"What happened yesterday?!" Rydel asked, confused "whatever it is can't we just put it behind us! We just lost our brother for crying out loud!"

Ross didn't want to expose Riker and Ratliff in front of people, he wanted to get them on their own and confront them but it just came out "Ratliff's been cheating on me with Riker.." Ross blurted out.

"YOU WHAT!" Rydel screamed looking at Ratliff and slapping him senseless "How could you!" She then turned around and began to slap Riker senseless "you too! Did you ever love Laura?!"

Riker grabbed Rydel by the wrists and held them tight "Stop! Of course I loved Laura!" Riker said trying to keep Rydel in his grip.

"Then why cheat with Ratliff!"

"I didn't cheat! She was dead when it happened!"

"HA! So you admit!" Ross said.

"I don't admit to- Ratliff, would you tell them before I put my foot in my mouth!" Riker said as he struggled to keep hold of Rydel.

Ratliff sighed "It was a one off Ross, a _one off, _never ever gonna happen again. Besides we weren't even together when it happened," Ratliff began to explain "sure. we're still legally married when we did it, which was yesterday, but we weren't thinking straight. I mean, who does when they've just lost someone they love and then the other has split up with someone they loved."

Ross just shook his head, he pushed past Ratliff before slamming the door behind him. A one off. A one night stand. Wow. Ross would be okay with it, but it's the fact that it could happen again. He doesn't know why. But he just thinks it's gonna happen again.

Riker looked to Rydel who had calmed down a little bit, so he slowly let go of her. She loosened up and calmed once Riker had released her from her grip. She then slapped Riker making a harsh sting go through his face, he made no movement. He deserved it and he knew it. How could he of thought of even sleeping with Ratliff and then getting away with it? He's such a fucking idiot. He didn't mean to do it anyway. He wasn't thinking straight and neither was Ratliff. They aren't going to let it happen again because it's never gonna happen again.

Rydel looked at both Ratliff and Riker, sending them a look as if she didn't even know who they were anymore. She said nothing before walking out of the room, followed by Dominic. How the heck could Ratliff and Riker do this to Ross? She thought Riker respected Ross and Ratliff's relationship/marriage. She also thought that when Riker would move on from Laura's death, it would be at least a few month or years from now.. Not three weeks. That's too short.

Ratliff sighed a she watched everyone basically desert the room looking at him and Riker as if they were the most hated people in the world. That made him want to cry because of the fact he made one mistake and that it costed him everyone in the room to hate him and Riker. He felt like he could cry, mainly due to the fact Rocky was gone and dead. He brought his hands over to his eyes and wiped them.

Riker sighed before walking over to Ratliff and putting an arm around him bringing him in close "There, there.." Riker said "it'll blow over soon."

Ratliff shook his head "No it won't," He said "knowing Ross and Rydel they'll hold onto it forever and won't let it go.. Though it's not what I'm mainly upset about."

"Rocky?"

Ratliff nodded as he shut his eyes as a couple of tears fell.

Riker took a deep breath before wrapping his other arm around Ratliff "I know, I know.." he said as his voice cracked "me too.." Riker decided he needed to clear the air between them both, make sure what happened yesterday never happened again "wanna promise eachother now that what happened yesterday will never happen again... and.. we should just clean forget about it even though it'll be hard with Ross and Rydel knowing.." _And Germaine and Ashleigh. _He finished off in his head.

"What happened yesterday?" Ratliff asked pulling from his arms and looking at him.

Riker smiled and let out a little laugh "I don't know you tell me?"

Ratliff smiled before frowning again, thinking to Rocky and how he is gone he began to cry back into Riker.

_"Don't you dare do anything Rocky!" Laura said, holding onto his arm._

_"I know what's gonna happen Laura!" Rocky said facing her "I can't let it happen!"_

_"Rocky, you've got to...It's the only way he's going to move on.." Laura said with pleading eyes "please don't do anything silly.." Rocky sighed, looking at Laura like he gave up "let them be.." Rocky nodded. Even though he didn't want to._

"Okay, okay... Calm down," Riker said rubbing his back "everything will be fine.." He said hugging him tighter "I promise..."

Ratliff hugged back with his arms wrapped around Riker, tighter as he was grieving over Rocky. He was glad that Riker was the one here to comfort him over the loss of Rocky nobody else seemed like they were going to do it. Who would be better than Riker? He's kind. Sweet. Caring. Loving. Ratliff's list could go on and on about Riker. It really could. He felt so secure in his arms right at this moment. Like it was right.

Uh-oh.

Riker's phone started going off in his pocket, so he gently pulled from the hug with Ratliff before taking out his phone. He answered it. "Hello," He answered whilst looking at Ratliff "yeah this is Riker.. Really? Cool. What is it you wanna tell us?... Yeah... oh... Really?... Oh my god! That's awesome! W-we'd love too do another one! Okay bye!" He hung up before looking at Ratliff smiling "R5's going back on a world tour!"

Ratliff cocked his head in confusion "How can R5 go on a world tour when part of the 5 has just passed on to the otherside?" Ratliff asked.

Riker's smile faded, he never really thought of that, he looked back at Ratliff "Just cause he's dead doesn't mean we have to stop," Riker said "he wouldn't know that," he said looking at Ratliff pleadingly to get him to agree "Rocky wouldn't want us to quit. We can't quit. It's who we are and what we do. It's basically thanks to Rocky this thing is even happening."

"Actually it's yours for wanting to move out to Cali." Ratliff said letting out a small smile.

"Yeah, you completed the band though." Riker added.

Ratliff smiled at that before looking down and back up at Riker "Thanks.."

"So what do you say..?" Riker asked "we fix things with Ross and... Maybe Rydel even though I know she'll get over it.. But... And then go on this world tour?"

Ratliff still shook his head "I don't know Rike.." Ratliff said with an uncertain frown "I'm pretty sure we can't play songs with only a bass, a rhythm guitar, keyboard and drums... We need a lead guitar.."

Riker sighed. He knew where Ratliff was coming from, in all honesty just because Ratliff was the joker of the group he always saw sense about these things. But then he remembered something. And he smiled back at Ratliff "Well, it's a good thing Rocky taught Germaine how to play his guitar as he was growing up.." Riker said.

"Serious?" Ratliff asked getting all his hopes up "is he good!?"

Riker nodded "just as good as Rocky," Riker said "Rocky even said that he as just as good as him."

_"I never said that.." Rocky said._

_"Yeah you did.." Laura said "I was there."_

_"I said he was OKAY.." Rocky said, when he knew Germaine was even a little better than him at the guitar than he ever was "never said he was amazing."_

"So..." Riker said "what do you say.. Are you in on this tour or what?" He asked, hoping Ratliff would say yes.

Ratliff was still frowning a little when he looked up at Riker, which Riker's heart sink. After that Ratliff can't possibly say no cause there was no way Riker was doing this tour without him. Ratliff then smiled big before nodding "Yeah, I'm in on the tour." Ratliff said with great excitement.

"WOO!"Riker shouted.

Both of them then basically bear hugged eachother tightly, before it calmed down to a normal hug like before. Yet... There was something very different with this "normal" hug. It wasn't like the ones they had shared before.. All the other hugs were so friendly, kind and bro-like. This one.. Nope. There was something there.

The hug lasted long enough for both of them, so they slowly pulled away and Riker kept his hands where they were around Ratliff before looking at him in the eyes and Ratliff did the same. Caught up in the moment looking at eachother, Riker bent down and kissed him on the lips softly. Ratliff didn't hesitate to kiss back. In fact he deepened it.

Maybe they were meant to be together after all.

_Laura smiled at both Riker and Ratliff. Sure she was a little hurt that he moved on within the space of three weeks, but she'd rather have him move on than not at all. She watched them both whilst Rocky had his back to them both. She elbowed him "They're not kissing anymore." Laura said._

_Rocky turned around and shrieked "LIAR!" _

_Laura just laughed at Rocky "Sucker!" She laughed._

Ratliff then slowly pulled away from the kiss when air was starting to become an issue "Riker.." He breathed as they pressed their foreheads against one another's "what are we doing?.. This isn't right or fair against Ross.. or better yet anybody." No matter how much he was wanting him right now, he knew it wasn't fair against Ross. Or Laura for that matter, even though she's dead.

_"Can we leave now?" Rocky asked "cause... I don't see no ghost or dead person haunting and scaring the shit outta Ross anytime soon."_

_Laura rolled her eyes at Rocky "Fine, c'mon," Laura said "lets leave them be."_

_With that, they disappeared so Rocky could go scare the shit out of Ross._

Riker ran the back of his hand across Ratliff's cheek as they had their foreheads together still "I don't care Ratliff," He said putting a kiss on his lips "I never thought I'd say this, but I want you." **(a/n: I think Alesia may just die now lol)**

Ratliff couldn't help but have his eyes widen a little at that. Did Riker - Riker Lynch - just come out with that? The guy who he's been bestfriends with for god knows how many years. The brother of Ratliff's - soon to be - ex husband. Ratliff couldn't help but have the same way if he was that honest. So he lifted his head up a little so their lips connected once more.

One thing was for sure.. This was going to cause a heck of a lot of drama.

* * *

**Yeah... Rikington! :D Yay! But the drama has began! :D So.. If you don't like Rikington... Please still read and bare with me.. I have a lot planned for this okay? :) Remember to go vote on the poll on my account! :D**

**Review please! They make me happy! ^.^**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Alesia (alena1221 on FanFiction/ AlenaMarieLynch on Twitter) cause she ships Rikington now thanks to me! :D Haha x"D**

**Whilst we're at it... Follow me on BOTH my Twitters! My main Twitter: ratliffsgirlR5 & my other: R5Merlin. FOLLOW AT YOUR OWN RISK! Haha x"D**

**Review please! Like I said about three or four lines ago... THey make me happy & smile!**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMFG. 304 REVIEWS ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That means this story & It's All About The Girl are battling it out to be my TOP story now :o**

**Anyway... onto the nagging**

**Do you guys wanna be awesome reviewers & readers for this story? Okay! Here's how. STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT RIKINGTON. There is a reason they are there... And why there is a poll on my account. Go to the poll & choose which one you want the story to end in.**

**Replies:**

**KidloveAuslly: Haha so I figured :) Haha**

**Guest: "I don't know Rosslington and Rikington are both cute so I'm fine either way haha :DD"  
****_Okay, can you just go put that on the poll though so I know? :) Thank you! :D_**

**isaOMG: No.. They shouldn't be together. They're not gonna get together. Okay? I'm not trying to be mean but when you say these things it's almost like you are demanding them.**

**Guest: "Please let rosslington be back together! Make it all a nightmare and everyone's alive! Please"  
****_No, because if I made it a nightmare.. The story wouldn't make sense... And as for Rosslington.. We'll see who wins out of Rosslington & Rikington in the poll._**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Tell me where he is! You know where he went!" Rydel yelled with her hands gripped on Dominic's shoulders, shaking him. She was going out of her mind. Ryan went outside to get some fresh air like Dominic and Ratliff said but when she went out there he wasn't there, so she figured he'd be with Germaine and them at the cafeteria but he wasn't. So her and Dominic split up to go search the bathrooms for him. Nothing. That's when she began to panic, tried calling him. Nothing. He wouldn't answer.

She didn't want to go ask Riker, Ratliff or Ross to come help her find him. It's bad enough the three of them are at eachother's throats, she didn't need them all to be at eachother's throat trying to find a missing teenager. Rydel's probably worrying for nothing anyway. He probably left to go to Cameron's or a friends house and his phone ran out of battery, Ryan's like that sometimes. Yet at the same time he'd always call off somebody else's phone and let Rydel know.

"He's gone, I know he is." She said sitting down on the bench outside the hospital before bursting into tears. First Laura dies, then Rocky.. Now Ryan's been kidnapped or disappeared off the face of the earth. She doesn't know how much more she can take of things going wrong in her life.

Dominic sat down beside her before putting an arm around her pulling her closer to him "I know it's not what you want to do right now, but we need to either go get your brothers and Ratliff to help find him or call the police," He advised "it's the only way we're going to find him."

Rydel sighed before taking her head from her hands, she looked at Dominic. She knew he was right. She would have to go get her brothers - or what's left of her brothers - and Ratliff to help find Ryan. Just adding more stress and sadness to everyone's emotion.

"I just want a sign as to where he is.." Rydel begged.

As Rydel went to go get up, she saw a piece of paper float down to her feet. She bent down and picked it up, Dominic leaned over her shoulder to look at the A4 sheet in her hands "What is it?" Dominic asked.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know," She said "some stupid ad for a place called Noah's Casino." She said as she scrumpled it up and put it in the bin.

_Rocky turned to Laura "My sister is smart.. Never been dumb in her life just because she has blonde hair," Rocky said "something tells me that blondness is beginning to kick in.."_

_Laura rolled her eyes at Rocky "You have to admit it isn't the best hint you could give her as to Ryan's whereabouts." Laura said._

_"Yeah well we can't exactly go to where he is and save his but!"_

_Laura looked around for more hints when she saw a little kid sat on the bench reading a child's book, she looked closely to it. **Noah's Arc. **As Rydel was passing Laura quickly ran up to the little kid before knocking it out of the kids hand, making it land at Rydel's feet._

_Rocky walked over to Laura "Laura what was that fo-" Laura hushed Rocky. _

A little kid was sat on the bench when she accidently dropped the book she was reading out of her hand, making it land at Rydel's feet. Rydel smiled at the little kid "Let me get that for you." She said bending down and picking it up, as it had landed so you could see the title of the book. _Noah's Arc. _"Aww, Noah's Arc, I use to read that as a kid all the time," Rydel said handing the book back to the kid.

_"Now I'm starting to see why you did it.." Rocky said "but she's still not getting the hint!"_

_"Maybe she will... Give it time.." Laura said._

"Infact, I have- _had _a friend called Noah," Rydel said.

_"See! It's not-" Laura hushed Rocky as Laura was beginning to see change in Rydel as she was talking about the name Noah._

Rydel began to think about it for a moment. The name Noah had popped up three times now in a row. She thought about it more.. Thinking about how she wished for a sign as to Ryan's whereabouts "Oh my god! Noah's got him!" Rydel yelled spinning round to Dominic.

_"Told ya she'd get it!" Laura said smiling, looking at Rocky. Rocky was still frowning at Laura, just glaring at her. It wasn't a glare as if it was because Laura was right and Rocky was wrong, almost like a **When are you going to stop? **Laura cocked her head at Rocky "What's wrong?" Laura asked._

_Rocky shook his head "Nothing.." Rocky lied "Its just... You've been to see Riker and Ratliff to make sure they're happy.. Now your here helping Rydel.. Have you not thought about Ross in this situation?"_

_"What do you mean?" Laura asked._

_"He just lost his brother.. AKA ME!" Rocky pointed to himself "he's gonna be devastated - at least I hope - and what's he gonna do once he finds out about Riker and Ratliff? He's gonna be broken more than he already is... It seems like you've considered everyone in this situation but Ross.. and he's been your bestfriend since you were two years old. Why have you all of a sudden forgotten about him and his feelings?"_

_Laura frowned, she never thought about it that way. She just thought that as long as she made everyone else happy, that Ross would be happy cause that's how he normally is. It's just everyone else seems to be going through something but Ross.. Now that she thinks about it Ross will be going through something shortly if he finds out about Riker and Ratliff._

_"Your right... Maybe we should go keep an eye out for Ross." Laura said._

_"Good."_

_"After, we've helped Rydel, okay?" Laura said. Rocky glared at Laura. "Rocky! Your nephew is missing in action and your worried about someone's feelings?! You don't know what Noah is capable of! He could be doing anything to Ryan!"_

_"Fine, we'll go find Ryan then!"_

_Laura glared at Rocky "It's like you don't care about your nephew!"_

_"I do care!"_

_"Then act like it!" Laura screamed at him._

_Rocky rolled his eyes "Just forget it... You focus on Ryan and Rydel then seen as though y__our so focused on caring for everyone else but Ross." He said beginning to walk off._

_"I DO CARE ABOUT ROSS!" Laura screamed._

_"FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!" _

_Laura sighed angrily as Rocky disappeared. To think she is stuck with Rocky practically forever. Just wonderful. Actually.. She's not stuck with him forever because they have to pass on to the otherside. But who knows when that'll be? It could be days, weeks, months, years, centuries, millenniums before they do. She sighed. She cared for Ross. She really did and she feels guilty that she hasn't been considering his feelings in any of this. But how many fits has he had in the past few months and people have always cared for him? Yet if it's the other way round he doesn't do anything unless he has to.  
_

_Laura would of told Rocky this, but he was gone and it would of made him pissed even more._

"We've searched everywhere," Ross said on the phone to Rydel "I can't find out where Noah is at all!"

"Well keep trying! We have to find him!" Rydel said, almost yelling down the phone. She couldn't help but yell. All she wanted to do was to find her baby in case he got hurt by Noah. Noah had to be somewhere around the city.. Anywhere.

Riker had gone on with Rydel to look for Ryan, Ross had gone with Germaine, Ashleigh went with Mackenzie and Jake went with Dominic whilst Charlotte stayed with the baby. So far none of them were having any luck. They'd been searching all over the city and he'd been nowhere to find. It had gotten to the point where Germaine called Ellie to help, Ashleigh called Regan, Jake had to call Cameron seen as though he was the one who actually knew Cameron too and Mackenzie called Bradley. Which meant there was now eleven people looking for him. And nothing.

Nothing at all. Not even one small clue.

Germaine and Ross knew it was useless looking down an alley way for Ryan, but you never know? Noah could of hurt him and left him there.

Ross kicked a bin over "Okay this is useless!" Ross said "we've been searching for hours and there's still no sign of him.."

Germaine started kicking bin bags around and sighed in frustration "We have to keep looking," Germaine said "if we don't... Never mind Ryan disappearing off the face of the earth... Rydel might make us-" Germaine was cut off when he fell flat to the floor after a shout, something heavy landing on top of him from a building above. It was a person. "- disappear.." Germaine coughed out.

Ross winced a little as he watched the body drop from one of the windows above on top of Germaine. It looked painful, and if Ross was honest he was glad he wasn't the one who got landed on. Although, the body that fell looked awfully familiar "Oh my god! Germaine get up quickly!" Ross said panicked.

"Can't," Germaine coughed still flat on the floor "In too much pain.." He coughed again.

"Oh yeah," The person piped up "your... in pain."

Ross sighed with relief as he heard the voice "Ryan! Your okay!" He said relieved "well... almost okay.." Ross walked over to Ryan and helped him gently off the floor "What happened?" Ross asked.

Ryan shrugged "I don't know.." Ryan said.

"Well who took you?" Ross asked.

"I don't know.."

"Well.. What kind of room was it up there..?" Ross asked, getting a little concerned.

"I don't know.." Ryan said clueless looking up at Ross.

Ross cocked his head "Ryan.. Are you okay?" Ross asked.

"Ryan?" Ryan asked "who's Ryan?" He asked looking from left to right.

"Oh don't play-" Ross stopped himself "Do you know who took you?"

"Like I said before... I dunno." Ryan said.

Ross began to try process this through his head, or what could be happening or has just happened. "Umm.. Ry... Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Ryan looked at Ross for a moment, but he couldn't quite put it through his mind he the blonde man in front of him was. Did he know him? Was he related to him? He then looked up to a billboard "Your him." Ryan pointed.

Ross looked up to the billboard where it had a big picture of R5 and the caption: _R5 WORLD TOUR COMING SOON. _Ross looked at it confused. "Since when were we going on a world to-" He then stopped himself when he remembered the phone call he got earlier from the record label saying that Riker had said yes to it "Oh yeah that's right.." He mumbled he then turned to Ryan "No, I mean do you know who I am.. As in.. What's my name? Who I am to you?"

Ryan thought and shook his head. "I don't know who you are.." Ryan said, he then looked to Germaine who was basically dead on the floor "Germaine.. Who is this guy?"

Germaine looked up from the floor "That's.. Uncle Ross.." Germaine said slurred before dropping his head.

"How can you remember him and not me?" Ross asked.

Ryan shrugged "All I know is that your on a poster with my Uncle Rocky, Riker and Ratliff," Ryan said "and some other women."

"Some other wo- That's your Mom..." Ross said gripping him by the shoulders gently "I'm your Uncle... Uncle Ross... Ross Lynch-Ratl- Ross Lynch. Just Ross Lynch." He corrected himself. Won't be using that last name ever again.

Ryan still shook his head "Sorry.."

"RYAN!" Rydel shrieked with happiness "Where the heck have you been! I have been worried sick!" She ran up to him - with Riker following close behind - hugging him closely and tightly, leaving kisses around his head.

"Rydel.." Ross said.

"What happened?" Rydel asked.

"Rydel.."

Ryan pulled away from the hug and gave her a weird look, she then looked at Ross "Is this the girl from the billboard up there?" Ryan asked.

"Women from the billboa- I'm your Mom.." Rydel said confused as to what he was talking about.

Ryan shook his head "No your not.. I think I would of remembered.."

Rydel felt her heart break into a million pieces. It had been doing that a lot lately. Laura. Rocky. Now Ryan. She felt tears come to her eyes eventually she started to let tears fall out of her eyes. Everything was becoming too much. Too much had happened in one day for her to handle, she felt herself stumble back a little bit, but Riker grabbed her so she didn't.

"Rydel.." Ross said "he doesn't remember anybody.. well.. Anybody but Germaine, Riker, Ratliff and Rocky.."

"Germaine?" Riker asked "where the heck is Germaine!?"

"Down here.." Was a muffled/painful sound you could hear from the floor. They looked down to see Germaine flat out on the floor on his front.

"Get up off the floor." Riker said.

"It hurts.."

"I don't care." Riker said.

"That explains why you slept with Ratliff then.." Germaine mumbled under his breath, yet still a little loud enough for Riker to hear a little. Nobody else heard. All they heard was a muffled sound.

"What was that?" Riker asked, snapping.

"Nothing!"

"Good."

Ross rolled his eyes before going over to Germaine to help him off the floor, onto his feet. "Thanks Dad." Germaine said.

Ross shook his head "Ross..." Ross corrected him.

"Oh right.. Sorry." Germaine said "when you have blurred vision... You and Dad kinda look the same."

"We'll never be the same though." Ross said looked away from him.

"LET IT GO!" Riker shouted at him.

Ryan winced a little in pain "I don't feel so good.." Ryan said "I feel.. light headed."

"Okay, we need to get you to hospital." Rydel said going towards him. Ryan pulled away from her, which made her heart break even more "Ryan.. I am your Mom.. You have to believe me.."

Ryan nodded "Okay.." He said before putting a hand on his head "I don't.. feel.. so good.." With that Ryan collapsed into Riker's arms. "RYAN!" Rydel screamed.

Riker then picked Ryan up into his arms "C'mon, we'll get him to the hospital," Riker said before looking at Ross who had hold of Germaine. Germaine didn't look right in the head, he looked high "And Germaine if needs be.."

* * *

They all waited for about... Hours until a doctor came out with Ryan coming slowly behind "He's fine," The doctor smiled "He's just got partial amnesia after having blow to the head. Not to worry, as long as he spends time with close family members he should remember things in no time."

They all nodded "But.. Wait.." Ross said "what are we gonna do? We're all going on a World Tour soon.."

"Yeah, next week!" Riker added in "he can't come with us if he's like this.. Can he?"

The Doctor sighed "Not really.." He said "but if there is nobody else to take care of him, then.. He's going to have to go with you all." He then walked off down the corridor "make sure to sign out!"

Rydel sighed "This is the last thing we're doing for R5.." Rydel said, reminding them "the least we could do is bring him with us."

"Yeah," Ratliff began "but if we bring him with us then we have to bring everyone else with us.."

"Then we'll do that!"

They all looked at Rydel as if she was crazy in the head. "What? We're already bringing Germaine with us cause we have to," Rydel said "why not bring everyone else? All of us be together on this World Tour for the final time R5 is ever going to be together... Even if part of that five isn't gonna be with us.. But he will! C'mon guys.. What do you say? Are you in?" She asked putting her hand in the middle of the four.

Ross, Riker and Ratliff all looked at eachother. It was bad enough that them three probably won't be talking much to eachother on the tour, mostly fighting and arguing. But it's their last thing together as a family doing R5 for one final time. Do they really want to make it so it was the worst time ever cause of them arguing? The three were all willing to put it behind them though.

Ross nodded "Fine, I'm in for it." He said putting his hand on top of Rydel's. She smiled at him a little. They then looked at Riker and Ratliff.

Riker and Ratliff looked at eachother before back at them two. Riker sighed "Fine, yeah, whatever." Riker said putting his hand on top of Ross and Rydel's. Ross and Riker smiled at eachother, with a forgiving look. The three then looked at Ratliff.

Ratliff thought about it for a moment before nodding "Yeah, I'm in." He said putting his hand ontop. The only person who was missing was Rocky to do this. They hadn't done this little chant since they were about twenty/teenagers.

"1.. 2... 3.." Riker counted.

"Ready. Set. Rock."

* * *

**I smiled like an idiot writing the last part.. O_O Haha x"D**

**Anyway review for the next one because the drama has only just begun! :)**


	26. Spain: Getting There

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! 315 reviews... Thank you! If this gets more reviews then "It's All About The Girl" I think I might fly. Then cry. Then fly... Haha x"D**

**Replies:**

**KidloveAuslly: Yup :( He did..**

**Guest: "Ready. Set. Rock. 3 I smiled when I read that :)"  
****_Yup! I did too a little! :D Haha_**

**isaOMG: It's fine.. But how's it going to bring more drama when Rocky & Laura are dead?**

**Arlene: No.. I haven't got anything planned for Ross yet, so I ain't gonna focus on anything on him yet.**

**Can you guys PLEASE stop telling me or asking me to do things for this story! PLEASE. It's bad enough its longer than I originally planned.. But oh well.. I don't plan going past 40 chapters, but I have a feeling I will -_-**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Sunday soon came and it was the day they were all setting off for the world tour. The last thing they would ever do for R5. They were going to make sure it was a good one. The best they've ever done. Although it does seem weird that they're doing it without Rocky, but it's what he would of wanted instead of them quitting the band and stopping. The fans were sad that Rocky wouldn't be on the tour because of his death, but they all decided they would be okay with it and get through it anyway. Besides, they have Germaine taking Rocky's place so no doubt the younger fans will end up falling head over heels for him. Not that they hadn't before.

They couldn't wait to go on another world tour, ever since the last world tour they had when Germaine was one and a half years, they've had about two world tours. This would be their fourth and last world tour. In fact.. Their very last world tour.

After the world tour was announced, it was spread across every magazine and newspaper around the world that Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff were no longer together. Most of the fans were sad about it, some weren't so bothered and decided if its what they wanted then whatever, very little were glad they had broken up. Which - they weren't gonna lie - was a little bit mean..

Twitter basically blew up like a bomb.

_ rossR5 ratliffR5 OMG! Say its not true :(_

_ rossR5 ratliffR5 No.. U guys.. Get back together! D:_

_ rossR5 ratliffR5 I'm kiinda glad you guys aren't together anymore.. #sorrynotsorry_

"Oh.. Okay then.." Ross said as he was scrolling through his mentions.

_ rossR5 why did you guys break up?_

_ rossR5 ratiffR5 K so does this mean Rydellington can happen now?_

Ross shook his head a little bit.. The R5Family is one crazy fan base. If they knew that Rydellington almost happened almost twenty years ago, I think they'd be pretty happy. He just decided to go back onto his home page before logging out and going onto the officialR5 twitter. As soon as he got on there, he saw a fan that they were following Tweeted a picture, so he clicked on it and the conversation.

_Aww! Don't you just love rikerR5 & ratliffR5? Haha [**picture]**_

The picture was of Riker and Ratliff - obviously - from a couple of years ago when they all went to California Adventure for old times sake again. For a joke, Ratliff got on Riker's shoulders and he started carrying Ratliff around on them for about five minutes until he fell over. Ross thought it was funny at the time, but after what happened between them both he couldn't help but be angry and jealous. He knows he's forgiven them both but he just gets angry when he sees a Riker and Ratliff post on Twitter, Instagram or Tumblr.

He then looked at the conversation the fans were having below about it.

_ ratliffsgirlR5 haha! Omg! RIKINGTON! :D_

_ AlenaMarieLynch Rikington..? Do you ship them or something..? x"D_

_ ratliffsgirlR5 Umm... Idk.. They're crazy, but I guess.._

_ AlenaMarieLynch Haha yeah, I do admit, they look cute together.. O_O_

_ ratliffsgirlR5 OMG! NOW THAT ROSS & RATLIFF AREN'T TOGETHER THEY SHOULD GET TOGETHER!_

_ AlenaMarieLynch OMG! ALESIA!_

_ ratliffsgirlR5 I'm not even sorry XD_

_ AlenaMarieLynch Yeah, but what would Ross say.. Ooo.._

_ ratliffsgirlR5 Idk... What would you say rossR5?_

Ross just glared at his phone "Well Ross R5 would have to cut a bitch."

"Why?" Charlotte asked coming through the livingroom door with her suitcase.

"Oh nothing... Just something on Twitter." Ross said putting his phone back into his pocket. He wasn't lying. "C'mon, we better get everything into the car and get to the airport and meet everybody." Charlotte nodded.

* * *

Rydel had spent most of last night and this morning packing up her and Ryan's things, seen as though he barely had a memory and it wasn't getting any better. He still couldn't remember Ross and herself. Though they weren't in the same boat cause he couldn't remember Charlotte, Jake or Ashleigh. Whilst Ryan was getting dressed to get ready to come along on the world tour, she was downstairs making sure they had everything until there was a knock on the door.

She walked up to it and answered it "Hey Cameron," Rydel said smiling "How you doing?"

"Great Miss Lynch," Cameron said "i thought I'd just drop by and say hi to Ryan.. I've kinda been away at my Dad's for a couple of weeks. I forgot to tell him." He said with a little nervous laugh at the end.

Rydel smiled also "That's great," Rydel said "and call me Rydel, how many times do I have to tell you?" Now she's starting to see how her parents and other parents felt when they got called Miss whatever their last name was. She let Cameron come in.

"You guys going somewhere?" HE asked turning to her.

"Yeah," Rydel nodded "we're going on another World Tour for a while."

"That's awesome! Is Ryan going?"

"Yeah, he kinda has too," Rydel said "so's everyone else." Cameron nodded. Rydel then looked up and listened to make sure Ryan wasn't coming down before shutting the door, she then turned to him "listen.. I was wondering if you wanted to come along on this world tour with us?"

"W-what?" Cameron asked "a-are you sure? Why?"

Rydel sighed "A couple days ago, Ryan took a blow to the head and got partial amnesia," Rydel said "and he can't remember anybody but Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, Germaine, Mackenzie and Keely. I asked him about you... Your the only one he can fully remember. he still has some parts of all them that he can't remember.. Your the one he fully remembers," She explained "so.. I was wondering if you could come along to help get his memory back."

Cameron thought about it for a moment "I don't know.. I mean.. My Mom hasn't saw me for weeks.."

"That's fine!" Rydel said "cause.. I already called her and asked if it was okay. She said yes because she'd be away an awful lot, so she said the decision is entirely up to you.." Cameron began to think about it for a minute "think about it.. It's more of a holiday away from everything for about.. What.. Almost two years? Maybe less. No school. Nothing.. All to help your 'friend'..." She said, trying not to give the fact away she knew about Ryan and Cameron.

Cameron nodded "Sure, I'd love too!" He said smiling "just let me go home and pack."

Rydel grabbed his arm and pulled him back "No need," Rydel said smiling "your Mom knew you'd say yes and packed for you."

"You really have everything figured out don't you.."

"Hey without Rocky around anymore someone's gotta keep everything in order right?" Rydel said. Cameron nodded.

* * *

First stop... Spain.

They couldn't be any happier, even though it was full of sun and shine when basically that's all it is in LA and California. Not that they were complaining, but they basically live in the sun. And have done for all of their life's. It would just be nice to have a different type of weather for a change, yet they all know that will change once they get into the United Kingdom.

Their manager had sorted out their hotel rooms for Spain and weren't gonna tell them who was sharing what room until they got there. The rooms went; Rydel and Dominic, Mackenzie and Ashleigh, Ryan and Cameron, Germaine and Jake, Ross and Charlotte and finally... Riker and Ratliff.

When Ross found out he wasn't best thrilled, but they did promise him - before Riker and Ratliff got together - nothing was happening between them. So that was okay. It calmed him down a little bit. All of their rooms were split out. The only rooms that were on the same corridor was Rydel and Dominic's & Ryan and Cameron's. Rydel had to make sure that Ryan's was on the same corridor as hers so she could keep an eye on him, make sure he was okay with his head and that. But Cameron was doing a good job at taking care of him. Of course Rydel helped him more, with her being his Mom.

The first day in Spain, they just put everything in their rooms before going down to the beach for the rest of the day. Of course they had no clue what most people were saying, but luckily there was a Spanish person that spoke English so that was all good. Then at about 11 o'clock Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake, Mackenzie, Charlotte, Ryan and Cameron all went back to their rooms. Charlotte needed to go back anyway cause of the baby.

The rest of them - meaning; Riker, Ross, Rydel, Ratliff and Dominic all just stayed out down at the Spanish bars until about 1 a.m. or later. That's when they all went back to the hotel rooms so they could sleep to get ready for the first concert of the world tour tomorrow.

Next morning, Ratliff woke up and instead of him holding Ross or anybody else he felt himself laying in someone else's arms. He smiled when he realized who's arms they were. Riker's. He looked at the time.

_8:56 a.m_

HE sighed, he may aswell go to sleep. They don't have to be anywhere until 2 anyways.

When he rested his head back onto Riker, he shut his eyes and tried to get back to sleep but he just couldn't. Too many things were running through his mind.

1. They were on a world tour and it's gonna be awesome!

2. Its their last thing they're ever gonna do for R5.

3. He's got a bad feeling.

4. What the heck are people gonna think/do when they find out about Riker and Ratliff?

He couldn't help but think that once it was time for Riker and Ratliff to finally come out to everyone about them being together, everyone's going to think bad things about them. They're gonna think that, that was the reason Ross and Ratliff got divorced when it wasn't. No doubt all sorts of stories are going to be made up about the three or Riker and Ratliff.

Hands then wrapped around Ratliff's stomach and chest "What you thinking about?" Riker asked as he kissed his head.

"Nothing," Ratliff said "just tonight... and the tour. Well.. The rest of it. I mean.. We're going to be travelling the world for a very long time away from home."

"What's to think about? You've done it three times before." Riker said.

"I know.." Ratliff said "but this time it's different.." Ratliff added "I guess it's just because me and Ross aren't together no more and Rocky's not with us.."

"Oh trust me," Riker said resting his chin on top of his head "I'm pretty sure Rocky's here somewhere mocking us. I can guarantee it."

_"It's like they know..." Rocky said turning to Laura with wide eyes._

_"They know you," Laura said "they don't necessarily know we're here watching them."_

_"Yeah, speaking of which can we go somewhere else before they decide to... You know.." Rocky said._

_Laura nodded "Sure, c'mon."_

* * *

**_I don't know when the hell this story is coming to an end. I'm just trying to come up with a plot for each Country. I have three plots. One for England, one for France and one for Italy... Wow. So that just leaves: Germany, Netherlands, Ukraine, Romania, Turkey, Russia, China, Japan, Australia, Africa, India, Middle East, South America, North America and.. Canada... Oh wow... But I am sure I'll end up skipping like about five of them even though I don't want to... O_O I want to keep this story going.. but at the same time I don't.. Idk.. Haha._**

**_Anyways! Please review! :D I wanna see if this story can get more reviews then "It's All About The Girl", even though that story is close to my heart and always will be!_**

**_Follow me on my Twitters: ratliffsgirlR5 & R5Merlin_**

**_OMFG! Ryland tweeted me yesterday one Twitter! O_O I kinda died a little bit..._**

**_Anyway yeah yeah, bye.. Review!_**


	27. Spain: One Night Stand & Q&A Questions

**There's at least gonna be 14 - 16 chapters left of this story.. even though I planned to end it soon... -_-**

**Thank you Alesia...**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

It was later, everyone had went to go get something to eat for breakfast. Of course everyone but Ross and Keely. They had no idea where them two were, so they all just figured that they slept in cause of the tiredness they would of got from the plane journey and the night that all of them had out last night; meaning a hangover from the drink if they're tired from the night out last night. So everyone assumed that they had slept in. Everyone but Charlotte and Mackenzie.

They kind of joined the dots together this morning when Charlotte saw Ross wasn't in his bed in the room and Mackenzie saw her Mom wasn't in hers when she woke up. At first they thought they'd gone down to breakfast without Charlotte or Mackenzie, but when they got down and everyone said they hadn't seen them. It wasn't too hard to figure out from there about what happened. Not that Mackenzie and Charlotte were mad about it, but.. They know it won't happen again because they know Ross and Keely don't have that sort of connection to date. No doubt the two of them will just put it behind them and never talk about it again.

If it got out about their little one night stand though, they're pretty sure that people wouldn't be happy about it. All they know is that if Rocky is looking down on them, he would be pissed from the great beyond. Their thoughts weren't wrong. He was more than pissed.

* * *

Laura was sat at the table with her chin resting on her hand just waiting for Rocky to stop pacing back and forth. You'd of thought that Rocky and Laura would of just left them all to go off on the world tour on their own, no. They decided to go with them and follow to make sure they didn't get into any trouble or do anything stupid. Now all Laura is wishing is that they would of stayed put in America where they were instead of following them half way around the world incase something like this happened and it hurt one of them. Right now Rocky looked like he was ready to cut a bitch.

Laura sighed and looked up at Rocky, he was full of hurt and anger. Least she knows who's getting their ass haunted tonight in their sleep. She grabbed Rocky by the arm and flung him onto a chair "Rocky, calm down.." Laura said "everything's gonna be okay... It's not like you could do anything anyway."

Rocky looked at her as if she was crazy, of course they could of done something about it. Rocky could of kept on watching over Keely and probably kept Ross away from her by making him fall over a chair or something... Or better yet throwing a chair at his head then maybe Ross and Keely wouldn't of slept together. He looked up at Laura "It's not that Laura..." Rocky said "it's just.. There's now a chance she could be pregnant. By him. NOT me."

Laura cocked her head at Rocky confused. "I thought she was already pregnant?" Laura said confused.

Rocky looked up at Laura "W-what?"

"Yeah," Laura said "before I died... a few weeks ago..." Laura said beginning to explain "she was ill.. But it wasn't illness. She called me to come round seen as though I'm the one who's given birth the most. She was pregnant. She was going to tell you.. But then the next day I died so it was too much. Three weeks later.. You died.. So she couldn't of told you." She explained.

In all of Rocky's life.. He's never really felt the need to cry at things like this. But right now he just wanted to at the fact that he wasn't going to get to be there with his second child to watch he or she grow up without him. Laura saw the tears about to form at Rocky's eyes "Oh Rocky," Laura said walking over to him "come here" She said pulling him into her arms for a hug.

She felt her heart break for him, knowing that she's not going to be able to watch her kids grow up in front of her, or get married or see her grand children breaks her heart too. She didn't plan to die at this age and Rocky never planned to either. It just happened. Fate stepped in and what happens, happens.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Ross turned around from shutting the door and jumped when he saw Charlotte stood there with her arms folded, like a unimpressed mother. Like her child has been out all night without her knowing and she is less amused. Then again she is a mom... But Ross is her Dad so therefore she has no right to act like a Mom to him. Much.

He sighed before walking to the bed and sitting down "Just.. Fell asleep in a room.." Ross said, shrugging as if it was nothing.

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Was that room Keely's?" Charlotte asked. Ross's face drained with it's natural colour and turned to red. B-U-S-T-E-D. That's all Charlotte was thinking "Tell me... Did you plan this?" Charlotte asked.

"No! We were drunk!" Ross screeched "it's NEVER gonna happen again! Jeez Charlotte.. You should know it's been a very long while since I've had sex with a girl."

"T.M.I.." Charlotte said with gestures.

Ross rolled his eyes at Charlotte "Look.. It was just one drunk mistake," Ross said walking over to his suit case to get some clean cloths out "you don't have to worry about her being your step mom in the future."

"But what about if she has a baby? Then that baby may be my half brother or sister."

Ross dropped whatever he had in his hands before turning round facing Charlotte with a worried expression, Charlotte just grinned at him. Obviously that was the one thing that didn't even cross Ross's mind. Having sex with a girl, not even using protection with the chance he could get the girl pregnant and be a Dad. It happened with Ross and Maia... What's to say it won't happen again. But this time with Keely.

Charlotte was just stood there looking Ross, waiting for him to reply. He wouldn't/didn't say anything. He just picked up the cloths he had dropped on the floor before going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him to get showered and changed. But before he did he slid down the door of the bathroom and put his head in his hands. He was happy with one baby and that was it. That baby was Charlotte, but seen as though she had a baby he is just happy with them two, He doesn't want anymore kids. He knows it's harsh, but its all that he could think about.

He doesn't want to have any more kids. So if Keely is pregnant by Ross, then he's just going to tell her he needs to get rid of it.

_"Don't you dare leave her Ross if you got her pregnant..." _A voice said.

"Rocky shut up I don't need you right now.." Ross said as he closed his eyes. Ross's eyes then flung open before he realized. Rocky's dead. "R-Rocky.."

_"Well done bro.."_

"W-what.. Where are you..?" Ross asked as he got up off the floor and looking around the bathroom "seriously.. Your scaring me.."

_"Rocky, just leave him.. He didn't mean to sleep with her." Another voice said._

"Laura? You too! Where the heck are you guys! Your suppose to be dead!"

_"Oh we are.. We're just in your head," Laura said "you can't see us.. But... I wouldn't talk otherwise Charlotte will think your going crazy."_

_"Look Ross," Rocky said, cutting into the conversation "don't worry about it she's not pregnant. She already is."_

Ross continued to look around the hotel bathroom incase he was he was being pranked by someone like Germaine, Ratliff or Jake. Cause knowing them three they'd pull a prank like this or something just to scare him, he knows because before he left Germaine and Jake pranked him pretending there was a ghost of Rocky or Laura about haunting him. Germaine and Jake never confessed though, they said they had nothing to do with it and that whoever done it was a genius. Almost like something Rocky himself would do if he was still alive.

"How is she already pregnant then?" Ross asked as he popped his head round the shower curtain quickly.

_"You know technically I am still married to her Ross, but she's widowed now along with Riker," Rocky said, as if Ross should know that when he should "before I died she found out she was pregnant but didn't tell me.. She told Laura. Laura told me when I died."_

In all his life, Ross has never been so confused. He thought ghosts could never communicate with people, he thought it was just some lie someone made up. Apparently not. Besides it's not like anybody can record or do Rocky and Laura's voice. It's pretty hard to duplicate a voice from a dead person.

"Oh good.." Ross sighed with relief "i'm in the clear.." He took a deep breath "Can you both leave? Not that I want slash wanted you too.. but I need a shower... and I'm a little bit scared.." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Yeah, yeah, c'mon Rocky." Laura said._

With that, silence filled up the bathroom. He listened out in case they hadn't left and they were going to do something mean and evil.. He called out for them, but nothing. So he got into the shower and began to wash himself. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination because he misses his older brother and bestfriend so much. He can't believe he just stabbed his dead big brother in the back by turning around and fucking his wife. But in his defense he was drunk.

Before he knew it, he had Charlotte knocking on the bathroom door "Dad, you done in there?" Charlotte asked "or have you drowned in the shower?" She joked.

Ross realized that a lot of time had passed and that he needed to get out "Er.. yeah.. Sorry I just got lost in thoughts." Ross said. He wasn't lying, he was lost in many, many thoughts.

"Good 'cause Rydel's just been she said we've got to go down to the venue now to do VIP," Charlotte said "by we, I mean you."

"Okay." Ross then got out of the shower before drying himself off and getting into his cloths. He was ready to go to the Spanish venue.

No doubt it was going to be great fun at the Q&A getting questions. Probably about Ross and Ratliff about why they split up and that. If Ross was an evil manipulative bitch - cough Maia Mitchell cough - then he would of exposed them. But seen as though he's basically forgiven them both he's put it behind him and just getting on with his life.

* * *

Question and Answers.. They're pretty fun. With all the weird questions...

Unless they get personal.

"Do you still love eachother?"

"Why did you split up?"

"Did on of you cheat on the other one?"

"Okay," Riker said stepping in "i think that's enough of questions about that.." Riker said "I'm sure Ross and Ratliff _were _willing to answer questions about that and be open about it... but now I ain't so sure anymore.." He then took one small step back to the stage.

"Next question," Rydel said, fans then put their hands up to ask questions "non about Ross and Ratliff's past love relationship.." She added quickly. Some hands then dropped down. Great.

R5 loved their fans, they really did and they were willing to be open to them as much as possible. But now this was becoming a joke. They were getting so nosey it was unbelievable. Like.. They just wanted to smash their heads together to knock them out clean on the floor so they couldn't ask any questions.

Germaine then pointed to a fan "You?" He said. He has a feeling he just picked the wrong fan.

"This has nothing to do with what you don't want us all to ask," The fan said in her Spanish accent "but.. I've kinda noticed online that some people ship Rikington."

"Rikington?" Ross said confused "what the heck's Rikingt-" He then clicked onto what it was. "ohhh.."

"What do you think of it?"

"We'd say, but... we don't know what it is..." Riker said.

"You and Ellington's ship name."

Ratliff began to choke on the bottle of water he had in his mouth. How ironic, the fans are asking about Rikington like they know its not happening yet it is. But in secret and they don't know. Rydel patted Ratliff's back to help him to stop choking, eventually it calmed down.

"G-good question.." Ratliff said as he calmed his choking down.

At least they've moved on from the 'Rosslington break-up' questions to the weird questions they always ask. To questions about couples they ship that they know is impossible to happen. Like Rikington. If only they knew. If only they knew it was real, they'd go crazy. Some crazy with feels. Some crazy with happiness. And some crazy with anger.

"Umm.. Depends in what way you mean.." Ratliff finished off once he'd stopped choking.

"As in a couple way."

"Of course.." Riker mumbled "um.. I don't know how to answer that.."

Everyone then turned their heads to Ratliff for an answer - Even Ross. Everyone in the room was expecting Ratliff to turn around and make a joke of it as he normally would, you know.. Never fail to make the R5Family laugh their heads off. This is what they were prepared to happen. Of course, Ratliff caught on to that they wanted him to make a joke "Let me think of a joke or sarcastic comment.." Ratliff said, which made people chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I am so up for Rikington," Ratliff said sarcastically "I would just love to date Riker.. You know.. Make him mine.. Be like 'sup baby' all the time." He said sarcastically, making everyone in the room laugh. Luckily everyone in the room knew that Ratliff was being sarcastic and joking. Even Rydel, Ross and the kids did that's why they were laughing. Riker obviously had to laugh as well, or at least put a bit of embarrassment on.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed Dad," Germaine said nudging him in the arm "least someone loves you.." He joked.

"Your grounded." Riker said, joking obviously.

"Can't," Germaine said, who was sat on the stage with his legs dangling "I'm not on the ground." Some people laughed.

Riker then pulled Germaine off the stage so he was standing on his feet "now your not." Riker smiled to him.

This was the R5 that everyone knew 17 years ago and throughout the years - before Rocky and Laura died - always joking and laughing about things. Which was a good feeling.

_Laura and Rocky watched from the back of the room before looking at eachother and smiling._

* * *

It was the end of the night, and they were getting onto the last song at last. Even though they could of performed for a lot longer if they could of. "Alright," Ross said through the mic "this is our last song of the night," all the fans cheered or went _aww _"Give it up for Rydel on keyboard!" The crowed cheered "Riker on bass!" they cheered again "Ratliff on drums," they cheered again "and me... just cause I am that awesome." The crowed began to cheer.

"No your not.." Germaine joked through the mic.

Ross looked at Germaine and glared at him playfully "You know, just cause your taking Rocky's place for the rest of the tour doesn't mean you have to act like him 100%," Ross said through the mic still, looking at his eldest nephew. Germaine just shrugged _Oh well _"no but seriously give it up for the best nephew in the world - no offense Ryan and Jake - for his first live show on guitar taking in Rocky's place!" Everyone cheered and clapped, but they all cheered and clapped louder for Germaine then they did for Ross, Riker, Rydel and Ratliff.

"We can see who is most loved in the band now.." Ratliff said through the mic.

"Anyway, this is loud.." Riker said.

_Ross: _C'mon get loud..

Looking for the one tonight,  
But I can't see you,  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, Oh,

I can never get it right,  
I need a break through,  
Why are you so hard to find?  
Oh

_Germaine: _I've been searching every city,  
Never givin' up,

Til I find my angel,  
Diamond in the rough,  
Looking for a signal,

_Ross: _Baby turn it up tonight!

_Ross/Rydel: _C'mon get loud, loud,  
Let it out,  
Shout it out from the roof tops,  
C'mon get loud, til,  
They shut us down,

C'mon get loud, loud,  
Let it out,  
Show me everything that you got,  
C'mon get loud, loud,  
I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud,

Na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na na, ahh

_Ross: _Looking for the light to shine,  
To start a fire,  
Girl I'll be the first in line, Oh,

And baby when our stars align,  
and we can't get no higher,  
You just give me a sign,

_Ross/Rydel: _C'mon get loud, loud,  
Let it out,  
Shout it out from the roof tops,  
C'mon get loud, til,  
They shut us down,

C'mon get loud, loud,  
Let it out,  
Show me everything that you got,  
C'mon get loud, loud,  
I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud,

Na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na na, ahh

Na, na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na ,na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na, ahh,

_Ross: _Lookin' for the one tonight...

C'mon get loud, loud,  
Let it out,  
Shout it out from the rooftops,  
C'mon get loud til,  
They shut us down...

_R5: _C'mon get loud, loud  
Let it out,  
Show me everything that you got,  
C'mon get loud, loud,  
I need you now..

Baby let me hear it loud,

Na, na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na, na ahh

_Ross: _Baby let me hear it loud!

_R5: _Na, na, na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na, na, na, na ahh

_Ross: _Baby let me hear it loud...

_R5: _Na, na, na,

Na, na, na ahh,

Na, na, na,

Na, na, na ahh

_Ross: _I been looking for the one.. Tonight..

With that the crowd cheered as loud as they could in honor that it was their last time they would ever be performing in Spain as a band. A family band. They put their instruments down before taking a bow and leaving the stage on Spain. It wasn't the last time they'd leave the stage in Spain, because they had another couple of shows to do before they went to the next country and performed one last time.

_"You know, if I don't say so myself," Rocky said "they did a good first show without me.."_

_Laura smiled and rolled her eyes playfully "Of course they would," Laura said "they can handle without one member you know."_

_"Oh jee thanks.." Rocky said._

_"Oh you know I'm messing." Laura said nudging him with the side of her body playfully._

* * *

**_YAY! :D Sorry for not updating yesterday! :D Haha x"D I had no idea what to do.. But then I talked to my co-writer on this story at the moment and then we got ideas hehe. You should follower her on FanFiction she's a great writer - alena1221 - :D _**

**_Can you guys give me 15, 18 - 22 reviews for the next chapter? :D After all I am trying to see if this can beat "It's All About The Girl" popularity :D.. and that's the number of how many people follow the story! :)_**

**_So... 15 - 22 reviews please! :D_**


	28. France: Rydel's Illness

**You know the more you all review the faster I'll update just saying**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Rydel groaned as she lent forward whilst sat on the plane "I feel like I'm going to be sick.." She whined.

Riker put his hand on Rydel's back and began to rub his hand in gentle circles "It's okay," Riker said "your probably just air sick." Riker said.

They had all finished in Spain for the final time and were now making their way over to France to perform one last time, of course it wouldn't be their very last time. North America is where it'll be their very last time performing as R5 and then everything will be over. All they know is that they sure are going to miss performing as R5 after this World Tour. To think, if Rocky never died they still would be R5. Not that they're blaming Rocky for dying it's not his fault some bastard snook into his hospital room and pulled all the plugs on his machine.

Rydel just kept on leaning forward, to try prevent herself from throwing up. In all honesty it's all she wanted to do, just let everything out and then maybe she'll feel better. The problem being is that she'd end up throwing up on Riker - who is next to her - or Ryan - who is on the otherside of her.

She then sat up in her chair, maybe a little something to eat and drink and then she'd be fine and stop feeling so sick. "Hey, Riker," Rydel said turning to face him "do you have a drink I can have a bit of?" She asked. Riker nodded before going down to find a bottle of water or something. Whatever that was in the bag.

As Riker bent down, it exposed the window where Rydel could see outside far down, and that just made her stomach flip. She then began to feel herself wanting to throw up even more. "Never mind.." She mumbled before jumping up out of her seat.

She then began to run down the isle of the plane as Ross was coming down from the bathroom. Ross saw Rydel coming in his direction, but before he got a chance to move out of her way she just pushed him out of the way causing him to fall down into a seat. He winced in pain a little as he bounced in the seat. "Ow.." He said a little. He watched down the isle as Rydel disappeared into the bathroom. He just shook his head. You think the girl would be more careful about pushing people.

He sighed before looking next to who he landed near. Keely.

Well shit.

_This is awkward. _Ross thought as he turned his head to the seat in front of him. Sure their little one night stand was a couple of days ago, but they still haven't talked about it, it has just been complete awkwardness between them. Right now Ross is thinking that maybe it is the time for them to talk about it.

"So.. Just thought I'd.. Er.." Ross stumbled for words "drop in.." He said.

"Rydel pushed you.." Keely said.

"Yeah I know you'd think she'd be more careful looking where she was going." Ross said trying not to make this as awkward as it already is.

Keely just nodded before returning looking out the window, but then she looked back at Ross "You don't need to act awkward around me Ross," Keely said "it was a one-night stand... It's never gonna happen again."

Ross nodded "Pretty much yeah.."

"Then why are you being so awkward around me then?" Keely asked, turning her body to him slightly.

Ross shrugged "Guilt against Rocky, that's what.." Ross said "that.. and I began to think that maybe you could be pregnant by me now. But I know your not because it's Rocky's."

"Exactly!" Keely said, but then she realized something "wait what?" She asked. How the heck did Ross know she was pregnant with Rocky's baby? Again. Has he been snooping around? Or is he just that observant. Nope. It can't be that because he has the attention span of a gold fish.

"Laura and Rocky told me." Ross said, looking at her smiling. But then he realized something. Rocky didn't know about Keely's pregnancy. Now Keely is going to think that Ross is going crazy.

Keely cocked her head with confusion "Rocky?" Keely asked "I never got the chance to tell Rocky before he died. I only got to tell Laura before she died. Because of all the stress and sadness everyone was going through with the loss of Laura, I couldn't even bring myself to tell them cause that would of been more stress. On the day Rocky died, I was going to tell him... But.. I couldn't. Cause he went out to the store.. and he didn't come home."

Ross nodded "I get it," Ross said "but what are you going to do? Your going to have this baby when we're touring.. I don't think everyone is gonna be happy if you end up going into labor in the middle of a concert."

Keely shrugged "I'll manage on my own," Keely said with a little smile "you guys can keep on playing.. and I'll just hold on."

Ross and Keely then just laughed at that.

_"It's not fair Laura." Rocky said turning to her "can't I just.. reincarnate some how.. Or be brought back to life..?" He said/asked as his voice cracked with sadness_

_Laura sighed and rested her head against Rocky's shoulder "I'm sorry Rocky," She said as she wrapped an arm around her "it doesn't work like that.."_

_Rocky sighed and dropped his head "I figured.." _

* * *

The plane ride finally came to a long end and they were all finally in France about to make their way to the hotel. And do you know the first thing Rydel done when she got off the plane? She gave all her bags to Riker or Dominic and went looking for a bathroom to throw up. Which was a little hard considering there were some fans in the airport trying to get her attention. But once she came out of the bathroom she said hi to them before finding the rest of her family.

When they got to the hotel they all had to find their rooms and they were pretty much paired up with the same people again.

Once they were all in their rooms, Riker sat on his bed and laid back looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but worry about Rydel. What if there was something seriously wrong with her? They'd probably have to cancel the next few shows in France. But they couldn't do that. Riker would just have to magically be able to teach Charlotte, Mackenzie, Jake, Ryan or Ashleigh how to play the keyboard. It was too late for them to cancel anything. Although he's pretty sure Ashleigh and Charlotte know how to play the keyboard. So there wasn't a problem there.

Oh the ups to having kids who can play instruments they need if one of the players falls ill.

As Ratliff was unpacking a few things from his suit case he saw Riker laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling, he could tell something was on his mind. He sighed before putting down what he had in his hands before going over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "Everything okay?" Ratliff asked "you look troubled.."

Riker smiled a little before letting out a huff more than a sigh "Yeah," Riker said "I'm just a little worried about Rydel that's all. She's.. Not stopped throwing up since we got off the plane," He said sitting up "I thought she was just air sick... But now I am starting to think she could actually be ill or have something wrong with her."

Ratliff smiled to reassure him "Don't worry, she'll pull through," Ratliff said giving him a small gentle nudge "I guarantee that she'll be perfectly okay! If not... Then looks like Charlotte or Ashleigh is taking her place."He joked at the last part.

Riker laughed at Ratliff a little "Thanks.." He said. Riker then kissed Ratliff on the lips softly "thank you.."

"For..?" Ratliff asked confused.

"Being there for me," Riker said smiling "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Ratliff smiled back "I'm there for everyone I care about."

"I know.."

He then lent back in and kissed him, Ratliff deepened the kiss. The kiss became more passionate and heated, as Riker moved his hands to the bottom of Ratliff's shirt there was a concerned knock at the door.

Riker sighed as he pulled away "Give me a moment.." Riker said. He walked up to the door and opened it "Charlotte..? What are you doing here?" Riker asked.

"It's Rydel," Charlotte said.

* * *

Never in Riker's life has he ran somewhere so fast in his life. He literally bolted out of the hotel door as soon as Charlotte said the words. He ran down to the room Rydel was sharing with Charlotte. When he got to the room he knocked on the door. But then he realized.. When someone is on the floor out cold how the hell are they going to answer?

Riker then flung the door open where he saw Rydel passed out on the floor, he literally skidded across the floor on his knees to her side. The last time he was in a position like this with Rydel was when she got hit by a car 18 years ago outside the apartment himself and Laura shared.

"Rydel.. Wake up.." Riker said shaking his little sister gently, i the hope she'd wake up. She was alive cause he could see her chest slowly rising and falling "Delly... Wake up!"

Rydel's eyes moved underneath her eyes before they fluttered open "Riker?" She said groggy.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know," She said sitting up gently "one minute.. I was in the bathroom taking something.. Then.. I walked out and everything went black.. Now... I see you."

Riker nodded "okay," Riker said "what were you taking?" he asked.

"Oh er.. Nothing!" Rydel lied straight away.

Riker gave her the looked, he could tell she was lying straight away "You know I can go in there right now and find out.." Riker said standing up off the floor making his way to the bathroom.

"Riker!" Rydel called, but it was too late he was already in the bathroom. She sighed and face palmed with the spare hand she wasn't using to support herself sitting up.

Riker got into the hotel bathroom looking around to see what Rydel was taking. Although he could be panicking for nothing, she could of just been taking some medication. Though she wouldn't of acted the way she was if she wasn't. He looked around trying to find something but he couldn't. _Dang it she's good at hiding things.. _Riker thought.

_Laura sighed, Riker was a really clueless person when it came to things. She walked over to the sink in Rydel's bathroom in the hotel as she watched Riker looking around. She was on her own, Rocky was currently going to watch over Mackenzie and Keely. Or one. Depends on where they were. So Laura decided she'd watch over Riker, Germaine, Ashleigh or Jake._

_She picked Riker. Then she'd go see Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake._

_She looked down in the sink. The one place Riker hadn't looked, that's when she decided to discretely pick it up before letting it drop onto the floor._

Riker turned around as he heard something clatter off the floor. He saw something white on the floor by the sink, he walked over to it. Once he got over by the sink he felt a cold chill. Which was weird cause there's no windows in the bathroom. He shrugged before bending down and picking what was up off the floor and he looked at it. Riker's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

Now he knows Rydel's an adult now which means he can't go kick Dominic's ass for this. Cause it would be just plain weird. Unless it was rape (again) then he would have every right to. He still hasn't kicked Noah's ass for raping Rydel the last time.. That's cause he disappeared before he got the chance too. And he hasn't seen him anymore times after that.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at Rydel who was still on the floor.

"Your pregnant?" He asked "again.."

* * *

**Yay! :D Rydel's pregnant! So's Keely! WHOOP! Haha!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! Make me happy! **


	29. France: Disappearing & 'Ross & Ratliff'

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Rydel looked up to Riker who had the pregnancy test in his hands looking down at her, he wasn't looking at it he was looking straight down at Rydel. By the look on Riker's face he didn't look happy about it. Wow. You'd think that your big brother would be happy about you being pregnant.. Especially since your not a teenager... and this time you weren't raped. He looked like he could cut a bitch.

She took a deep breath "Well.. That saves me a trip to the bathroom to find out for myself.." She said out loud to him, with a small smile. Once she saw that Riker's face never moved an inch from an angry look her smile wiped off her face she rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon Riker," She said "just be grateful this time I wasn't raped to be pregnant.."

Riker rolled his eyes at Rydel "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" She asked standing up from the floor looking at him, folding her arms "because I'm an adult. I'm 34 years of age Riker. I can have a baby whether you approve or not."

"But what about when we're touring. WORLDWIDE Rydel.." Riker said "your going to be carrying a baby whilst performing.. What happens if something happens to the baby and you end up miscarrying it cause of all the stress?" He asked, making fear come to Rydel "what happens if you have an accident on stage? What happens if we're in the middle of a concert and all of a sudden your water breaks and you go into labor? Who's going to take your place Ry? I know Charlotte and Ashleigh can play keyboard... But what's not to say they're going to freeze when they see thousands of people in front of them?"

Once again Rydel rolled her eyes at Riker "I can manage Riker," Rydel said "besides if Charlotte is anything like Ross and Ashleigh is anything like you then they'll be fine on stage. Germaine is."

"That's Germaine, Rydel," Riker said "Germaine and Ashleigh have two complete different personality's. What's to say Germaine doesn't have stage fright - which he doesn't - but Ashleigh does? What about Charlotte? Last time I checked I have never seen or heard that Keely and Mackenzie can play the keyboard! Or Ryan!"

"Actually I taught Ryan how to play it a couple of years ago."

"YEAH RYDEL! BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FUCKING MEMORY OF ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO MAKE SURE HE DIDN'T GO ANYWHERE ON HIS OWN WHILST WE WERE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS RYDEL!" Riker shouted from the top of his lungs at her.

Rydel lent back a little from Riker's shouting, which scared her a lot. Tears sprung to her eyes after that. Does Riker really think that it's her fault Ryan has no memory? If so.. Then what kind of mother is she? Or better yet what kind of Uncle/brother is Riker if he's going to accuse her of such a thing when he knows fine well that Rydel was at Rocky's side as he was slowly dying.

Riker went over slowly at what he had just screamed at his sister. Over and over again until finally he realized what he said and the guilt hit him like a tun of bricks as he saw that Rydel looked like she was about to cry. "Rydel.." Riker said taking a step forward to hug her. Instead Rydel just stepped back away from him "Rydel I-"

"Get out Riker." She said as she tried her best not to cry in front of Riker. She wanted to let him know she was mad at him, breaking down crying wasn't going to show him that.

"R-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Riker nodded before making his way to the hotel door in Rydel's room, but then she turned around stopping him from leaving "You know Riker you've got some nerve telling me that I'm irresponsible and thoughtless..." Riker looked at her confused but didn't breathe a word, Rydel just scoffed "yeah Riker... basically jumping into bed with Ratliff after he and Ross split up.. Then calling me irresponsible and thoughtless.. Good one bro."

Riker sighed heavily in frustration. He went to go say something but he thought he best not bother, so he turned around, slamming the hotel door behind him, making Rydel jump again. She then walked over to the end of the bed before sitting down, putting her head in her hands when she began to feel the bed vibrate. She looked to see her phone going off.

Twitter.

_Of course _She thought. It's always Twitter going off every single hour of the fucking day.

When she opened it up she saw a tweet from a fan on her mentions.

_Aww I just love this pic of rydelR5 & rikerR5! :D #bestbrotherandsisterever_

She doesn't know what came over her, but she just felt so angry when she saw the words: Riker. Brother. Sister. With that she screamed before throwing her phone across the room where it smashed off the wall into tiny little pieces before she broke down on the floor crying.

Never in her entire life has she felt a fiery passion of hate for one of her brothers. Actually.. She wouldn't call it hate. More of a dislike or annoyance.

* * *

Later on, the concert was just about to begin and neither Rydel or Riker hadn't spoken to eachother about earlier. Nobody even noticed that they both weren't talking to eachother, mainly because Riker kept on going over to Rydel to try speak to her but she just threw him a death glare and ignored him. Ross noticed the death glare but he figured it's probably cause she wasn't feeling very well earlier. Mood swings. So he decided to leave it and ignore it, he didn't fancy getting his head ripped off too.

As he was walking away from that he decided to go get a cup of water before they go on stage which was in five minutes. When he turned to walk he accidently bumped into someone on his way there. "Sorry!" Ross apologized, he then saw who it was "oh.. Hey Ratliff.." He said, with a slight frown. But not noticeable.

"Hey.." Ratliff said, with near enough the same reaction.

It was a shame. Neither of them have had a decent conversation together ever since they split up, its just been nothing but complete awkwardness and nothing more. Was it really that hard to wish for things to go back to normal like they use to be all those years ago before R5 was a band? Or better yet when R5 had just formed? Was it too much to ask for?

Though they figured the damage has already been done. They should of known that since day 1 when they started dating that things would never be the same between them if they ever did break up.

"Listen Ratliff, I don't-"

"-Want anything to be awkward between us anymore?" Ratliff guessed cutting Ross off "I know.. Me too."

Ross smiled a little "So... We cool then?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded "We're cool."

With that - as a little joke - Ross and Ratliff both done their little hand shake they use to do when Ross was 17 and Ratliff was 19 - almost 20. They were actually surprised they remembered it. Both of them laughed at eachother before going over to the water machine.

* * *

"GUYS!" Germaine yelled running up to Ross, Riker and Ratliff by himself "we have a small problem.."

"What is it..?" Riker asked confused.

"Um.. I can't seem to find Rydel.."

"What do you mean you can't seem to 'find' her?" Ross asked.

"Well she was by the stage door, I turned my head for ten seconds and she was gone." Germaine said.

Ross, Riker and Ratliff looked at eachother hoping that one of them could come up with a solution for this but they couldn't of anything. Riker sighed "Guys.. We go on in Thirty seconds." Riker said.

"I know.." Ross sighed.

"28.."

"Alright."

"27."

"Okay!"

"26."

"I GOT IT RIKER!" Ross shouted in annoyance.

With luck, Charlotte came walking round the corner up to them all "Hey guys, where's Rydel?" She asked.

"She went AWOL and now the shows gonna die."Germaine said.

"Germaine!" Riker snapped "shut up."

"Oooo.." Charlotte hissed.

Ross then got an idea, he then grinned over to Charlotte before draping an arm around her "Remember when Rydel taught you how to play her keyboard to our songs?" Ross asked.

"Ye- No Dad... No.." Charlotte said shaking her head "I am not going out there in front of thousands of people."

"Why?" Ross asked "you'll be at the back! Nobody will see you! C'mon Charlotte!" Ross began whine like a kid.

Charlotte looked over to Ratliff and Riker as well as Germaine, their faces were full of plead eventually she sighed and gave up "Fine.." She said.

* * *

Charlotte came off the stage before sitting on a chair, the show was over and she couldn't be anymore relieved. She may of been created by her Dad, but in all fairness she isn't entirely like him. Does she like performing on stage infront of thousands of people? No not really. Is she going to have to get use to it if Rydel keeps on making disappearing acts or ever falls ill? Yes. Yes she is.

Ross ruffled the top of her hair - making it a little messy - "Relax, you did fine," Ross said "least we didn't make you do Rydel's solo."

"Oh no your right, at least," Charlotte said sarcastically "no.. the fans did. You guys just egged them on!" She snapped.

"Actually it was Germ-" Before Ratliff got a chance to finish off the sentence Germaine just nudged Ratliff in the stomach, winding him.

"Rydel come back?" Riker asked turning to Ashleigh, Ryan, Cameron and Mackenzie who were backstage. All of them shook their heads.

"She's not answering her phone," Mackenzie said "it just keeps on going straight to voice mail. But she did answer eventually," the guys then looked hopeful to Mackenzie "but... she hung up straight away before I got the chance to say anything.." She said, crushing their hopes.

"Split up," Riker said putting his bass down "we'll all find her and I don't care if it takes all night. I'll go with Germaine, Ross and Ratliff you two go together okay."

Before Ross and Ratliff got a word in, Riker and Germaine already took off out the backstage door both of them sighed.

"This is bad," Ratliff said in a building panic "this is really, really bad, I mean Rydel could be anywhere.. She could be in the back of an alley getting into some drugs because of a drug dealer.. She could be getting hooked up by a hooker because they seduced her."

"Ratliff.." Ross said trying to get him to stop.

"She could be laying in the sewers, she could be lying in the gutter.."

"Ratliff." He said as his annoyance began to grow.

"She could be lying by the canal."

"Ratliff!"

"She could be lying dead in the middle of the road because some bus hit her or lying dead at the bottom of the river!"

"RATLIFF!" Ross shouted, gripping Ratliff's shoulders beginning to shake him "SNAP. OUT. OF. IT!" Ross then _slapped _Ratliff across the face hard. Making Ratliff whimper a little bit.

With that Ross pushed Ratliff towards the backstage door for them to leave through it. Ross could already tell Ratliff was going to work his nerves by making assumptions about Rydel's whereabouts.

_"Well they're back to normal." Laura said with subtle laughter as she looked up to Rocky._

_"No.." Rocky said._

_Laura cocked her head confused at Rocky. How the heck could the not be back to normal after that? What had just happened there with Ross and Ratliff is something that happened ALL the time when they were bestfriends before they turned to lovers. When one of them freaked out, the other tried to calm them down or tried to get them to stop. And if that failed then they'd grip them by the shoulders and slap them._

_Ross just re-demonstrated that. Letting them both know that things were back how they use to be when they were bestfriends._

_Rocky smiled and shook his head at Laura before deciding to tell her what Ross and Ratliff really were._

_"They're Ross and Ratliff again."_

* * *

**_YAY! :D Ross and Ratliff are back to being "Ross and Ratliff" :D Meaning... Friends. Best friends! :D Sorry if you didn't get that bit haha x"D But yeah.. Everything may seem calm for now a little bit.._**

**_But.._**

**_They haven't got to England yet on the World Tour.. Or Australia.. Or Africa (haha Keely)... Hmmm.. We'll see what those countries bring ;) Hehe _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D_**

**_The more you review, the faster the next one comes.. Just saying. Not blackmail. It's the truth._**


	30. France: Finding Rydel

**So close to beating "It's All About The Girl"... Can maybe... ALL 22 of you review before I fucking loose it? K Thanks.**

**Replies:**

**RydellingtonGurl: No, he doesn't like Rydel. He was just freaking out in general for his friends safety :) Sorry to disappoint. But he's with Riker remember? :) Haha**

**isaOMG: How many more times are you going to ask that question?**

**some girl in CA: Haha I know, some people want Rikington and some want Rosslington.. Hehe. Well, we'll have to see who wins the poll ;) **

**That reminds me, there is going to be a chapter soon that WON'T effect the poll... I already have it planned. It's towards the END of the tour when I decide who Ratliff will end up with! Okay? So Rosslington shippers, don't get your hopes up.**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

For about an hour they had been searching the streets of France for Rydel and they were still not having any look. It didn't help the fact that they didn't know their way around France very well, so for all they know they could be going around in circles for the past hour. They needed to find her too. They don't think they can do another show without Rydel otherwise fans will start to get worried, rumor's will be spread worldwide and Ross doesn't think Charlotte is up for another show after tonight.

Riker and Germaine were searching elsewhere around the streets of France whilst Ross and Ratliff were both searching around a local park that they found. Maybe she might be in the park? But what are the chances of it though?

They'd searched around for about half an hour when Ross just gave up, he sat down on a park bench "Forget it Ratliff, she's gone," Ross said "I don't know where she is... But she's gone."

Ratliff sighed. Ross was right, Rydel was gone and they had no idea where she could be. For all they know she could of been kidnapped or she could of hopped on a flight back to the USA. But she would never go without Ryan. Would she? No. That's not like Rydel.

As he went to go take a seat next to Ross he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and read the message that had been sent. His eyes widened "Oh no.." Ratliff said.

Ross looked up to him "What?" Ratliff then gave his phone to Ross so that he could see the message he had just received "Oh my god... Riker's gonna flip."

* * *

"What do you mean Rydel's gone to Germany without us?!" Riker yelled at Ross and Ratliff.

Ross and Ratliff had both talked over the situation on telling Riker whether or not that Rydel had took the next flight out to Germany by herself because of reasons. Ross said no and to make up some lie, and Ratliff said yes because Riker deserves to know. After about five minutes of going over it together, almost arguing how they would normally do when they were friends, Ratliff just swung the hotel door open that he and Riker were sharing and said: _"We need to tell you something."_

Needless to say after that, Ross kept on saying that they didn't. But eventually after about ten minutes of Riker trying to pull it out of them Ratliff ended up letting slip. Then Riker went off like a ticking bomb. Right now Ratliff is currently wishing he would of listened to Ross instead of doing what he just done.

Ratliff stood up from the end of his bed and caught Riker as he was pacing back and forth, putting his hands on his shoulders to try calm him "Riker.. Calm down.. She'll be fine. Why are you so worried?" Ratliff asked "she's an adult now she can take care of herself. She doesn't need her big brother looking out for her anymore."

Riker looked at Ratliff for a moment. He was right. Riker knew that. Rydel doesn't need Riker looking out for her anymore, but he just can't help it. He nodded "Your right." Riker said.

"Oh but if it was me who said that you'd of just argued with me saying I was wrong!" Ross said.

"Shut up Ross."

"Well.. We have another weeks worth of French shows we need to get through," Ratliff said, he then looked at Ross "think Charlotte will be up for that?" He asked.

Ross shrugged "After tonight I don't think so.." Ross said "I'll probably have to talk her into it or something."

Ratliff nodded "You go do that," Ratliff said "cause mean while I think your brother over here needs ice pouring down his back to cool the fuck down."

Ross nodded as he stood up "Wait.. If your gonna do that can I at least stay and watch?" Ross asked.

"Out!" Ratliff pointed to the door.

Ross then left.

* * *

**Okay, so I have decided ima skip Germany and go straight to England :) You'll love the England part ;) I know Keely & Alesia will... I'm not sure if Keely knows about the UK plan.. Hahaha. **

**Please review! :D So close to beating IAATG!**


	31. England: Kids & More Kids

**Replies:**

**KidloveAuslly: She done it because Riker had pissed her off from what he said to her**

**isaOMG: Well.. What do you think?**

**Little bit of a cliff hanger... Not major tho**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

A month had passed, and R5 were now in England. When they got to Germany a week after being in France, they found Rydel in the hotel and asked her what the heck she was playing at. Eventually she just ended up telling them that she was pregnant and what Riker had said to her when she found out. Needless to say Riker got a mouthful of everyone who was there about him being horrible like that to his little sister and say all that.

That night after the R5 concert, Rydel and Riker finally made up. For the rest of the 4 weeks they ended up touring around Germany as they were suppose to and they got a week off whilst they were there. So that was on the plus side.

Right now they'd just got to England in the hotel and it was early in the morning, so they all decided to just go somewhere to get breakfast.

* * *

They got something to eat from some restaurant and took it to go where they all went to the nearest park to eat seen as though they couldn't find any seats. All of them sat under a tree spread out a little bit.

Jake went into the bag that had a couple of drinks in to get a bottle of coke, when he reached in he picked it out but accidently dropped it on the floor. He sighed. "Hey Jake! Get me a bottle of coke too!" Germaine called over. Jake looked down at the bottle of coke he'd dropped he just grinned before picking it back up "Sure thing bro!" Jake called back. Jake then picked out another bottle for himself.

He walked over to Germaine before giving him the bottle Jake had dropped on the floor. "Thanks." Germaine said. Jake just smiled before going to sit far from Germaine cause he knows by the time Germaine opens the bottle of coke, there could be one less child going on this trip around the world.

Jake turned his head to see he was sat next to his Uncle Ross "Ross.." Jake said "do you love me?" He asked.

Ross looked at him confused "In a family way yes..." Ross said "why... What have you done?" Ross asked.

"Oohh.. Nothing.." Jake said "would you protect me from anything or anyone?" He asked.

Now Ross knew Jake had done something. He looked over to Germaine to see he was about to open the bottle of coke. He just sighed and looked at Jake "Germaine's gonna kill you so I suggest you run now." Ross said.

Germaine began to open the bottle of coke, when he opened it all of it froffed up before exploding out of the bottle before going all over him. "JAKE! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Germaine shouted as he lept from the ground.

Jake then bounced up off the floor before trying to make a run for it, but he couldn't cause Ross had grabbed onto Jake's leg which caused him to fall onto the floor. Ross just pinned Jake down as Germaine came charging over. Germaine came charging over and jumped onto Jake where he began to attack him. Ross just laughed as Jake was screaming for help and struggling to get out from underneath Germaine as Ross was pinning Jake down by his legs whilst everyone just either watched them or ate.

"I am so glad I don't have kids of my own.." Ratliff said as he was watching Germaine battle it out with Jake with a little help from Ross.

"Yeah, it's a real pain in the ass," Riker said "hey! Germaine! Quit it.." He called over to him "you know.. Before you crush him with your weight."

Germaine stopped attacked Jake, and glared over to his Dad not getting off Jake "You calling me fat?" Germaine asked.

"What..? No..?" Riker laughed a little "I just said.. Your heavy.."

"In other words fat?"

"Oh god Germaine, shut up you sound like Ashleigh if I said she was heavy."

"Oh so now your calling me a girl!" Germaine yelled.

"Yes Germaine... I am calling you a girl.." Riker said sarcastically.

Germaine then got up off Jake and made his way over to go pounce on his Dad, but Jake grabbed him by the legs which caused him to topple over onto the floor. Making everyone laugh. "HA!" Jake "Pay back for jumping on me you fat person!" Germaine growled before pouncing back onto Jake where both of them were just rolling around on the grass ontop of one another fighting. Riker didn't even bother to try stop them.. Neither did anybody else.

"Oh my god!" A girl shrieked "R5!"

Everyone looked over to see three girls stood about five meters away, Ross looked and just waved at them and ushered them to come over. They all came over ad began to speak to them. "Oh my gosh! Hi! Hi! Hi!" one of the girls said "c-can we have you a-a-autograph."

"Sure." Rydel said.

With that R5 just signed what the girls had for them whilst they were still sat down.

"So, you girls coming to the concert tonight?" Rydel asked as she handed back a photo.

"Yes! We can't wait! We have V.I.P and everything!" One of them said.

"That's awesome," Ross said "have anything you wanna ask us before the V.I.P that you probably don't wanna ask infront of other fans?"

Another one of the girls looked over to Riker and Ratliff, "Yeah.." She said "what's going on with you two?" She asked pointing to them both.

"Who? Me and him?" Riker asked.

"Yeah.. We seen the Spain video with that question about you two being together," She continued "so.. Are you both together?"

Ratliff spat his drink out of his mouth and began to choke on it "W-what?" he asked "no! Of course we're not together!"

"Then why are you both sat so close?" The third girl chipped in.

"We're not.." Ratliff said as he carefully scooted away from Riker "see."

"Don't fool us! We know! We can tell by the way you've both been acting with eachother! Looking at eachother.. You two are together we know it."

"Okay! Okay! I give up.." Ratliff said putting his head in his hands.

"So you admit it!"

"Haha," Riker laughed "he admits nothing we're not together.."

"But they basically-"

"We're not," Riker lied "don't listen to him.. You know Ratliff always fooling about making jokes." He then laughed nervously.

Riker was really beginning to wish he had something to shut Ratliff up before he gave everything away in front of everyone. This really isn't the way he wants his relationship with Ratliff to be exposed to the rest of his family. And Ross. Ross would probably take him down right there right now. Riker may be bigger and older than Ross, but man.. He is one strong guy. He learnt that almost two months ago when Rocky was dying. Then he did. Sigh.

"Really?" One of the girls asked, not convinced.

"Yup.." Riker said "right Ratliff." He said through gritted teeth.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.." Ratliff said, trying not to let slip about him and Riker. It's not that he wanted to let slip, he didn't. It's just... He's so nervous about it getting out. He's never been like that in a relationship before about it getting out. The only time a relationship ever gets like that is if the love in it's dying or the relationship is running to its end.

Shit. Ratliff thought.

"Well okay..." One of the girls said "we'll see you all tonight."

With that the girls left.

Riker then turned to Ratliff before giving him several slaps around the head "What the heck was that?!" He shouted whilst in the process of slapping Ratliff's head.

"Sorry! Like you said," Ratliff said "you know me, I always fooling about and making jokes." Ratliff mimicked in Riker's voice.

"Why are you guys so bothered anyway?" Keely asked "you two aren't even dating.."

Wow. Riker and Ratliff almost forgot that they were around. Imagine what it would of been like if Keely never spoke up? Wow. They could just imagine the trouble and drama it would of caused.

"Yeah your right," Ratliff said standing up, it was obvious to everyone he was a burning ball of fury right now.

"What are you doing?" Ross asked.

"Going for a walk!" Ratliff snapped as he began to walk away.

"Why?!"

"Cause Riker's just loves to irritate me that's why!" Ratliff shouted back.

"Oh! So your blaming this whole thing on me them coming over here and assuming we are dating?!" Riker yelled to him.

"Pretty much Riker! PRETTY MUCH!" He shouted back, he then turned and began to walk.

"You two stop!" Ross told Germaine and Jake who were still fighting on the floor.

Germaine and Jake stopped and looked up to everyone. "Hey... Where did Ratliff go?" Germaine asked.

* * *

Ratliff doesn't know why the hell he let it get to him so much, he knew it was nothing and all of them could of just continued with what they were doing. Eating. And watching Germaine and Jake attempt to beat the crap out of eachother. Yeah. That was awesome. But no, Ratliff had to go off into a mood and storm off. Just great.

Anything else want to come out of the blue and anger Ratliff?

He then bumped into someone "Sorry!" Ratliff apologized. He then got out his hands and helped the girl to the floor "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I-"

"It's okay Ell." The girl said. Who was awfully familiar.

Ratliff looked at the girl in front of him, his eyes widened "Kelly! Oh my god.. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live in London now," Kelly said "I have for the past... 16 - 15 years maybe?"

"That's cool!" Ratliff said "ever thought of going back to the USA?"

Kelly shook her head "No, I like it over here better," she said "I don't wanna go back to LA just yet."

Ratliff nodded "That's cool," He said "well.. It was nice seeing you... Hope you don't decide to run Rydel over again when you see her.."

"Oh c'mon! I was... not right at the time," Kelly said "and I admit.. It was a-"

"Mom!" A voice called.

"Oh no.." Kelly mumbled under her breath.

Ratliff turned around to see a tallish boy who looked about 17/18 coming towards them both. He had light brown hair. "Hey, I've been looking for you," The boy said "Where'd you go?" He asked.

Ratliff just stood there as he watched Kelly and this boy - who was obviously Kelly's son - talk.

"Just here.. Talking to my friend," Kelly said "well.. Nice seeing you Ratliff, bye!"

"Wait.. Ratliff?" The boy asked "as in.. Ellington Ratliff?"

"Yeah.. That's me.." Ratliff said.

"Oh! Oh my god!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ratliff said "I know.. I've heard it all before.."

"Really? How many times?" The boy asked.

"A lot.." Ratliff said "you get use to it when your in a band, world famous, touring a lot."

"Wait.. I wasn't talking about the tour."

Ratliff looked at the boy confused as to what he was talking about "Then what were you talking about then..?" Ratliff asked.

"Nate.. Come on... Lets just go he doesn't want too-"

"Didn't my Mom tell you about me...?" Nate asked.

"Listen, Nate, which is your name I am guessing," Ratliff began "I haven't spoken to your Mom in almost 16 years now.. Now i don't know how old you are.. But.. I don't think you were around at that time.."

"I was.." Nate said "I was 2 years old! I'm 18.."

Ratliff thought about it for a moment. Something didn't seem right here with this Nate kid. Then something clicked with him and his eyes widened "Hey er.. Nate what's your name?" Ratliff asked "as in.. First and last.."

"Nate Ratliff.."

* * *

**Haha! Plot twist. Cliff hanger. Haha! **

**Review please! :)**

* * *

**Sneak peak in the next chapter! :D**

"Oh no..." Ratliff mumbled with worry under his breath. Then he had a flashback to something he said earlier.

_"I am so glad I don't have kids of my own.." _

"Yup," Ratliff said "I jinxed it... Oh god.."

"Wait... she didn't tell you?" Nate asked confused.

"OH yeah, cause this is a face with someone in the know of this!" Ratliff said sarcastically as he pointed to his shocked face.


	32. England: A Messy Situation

**Yup... This is OFFICIALLY my most popular story now... It beat "It's All About The Girl"... You little fuckers. Haha x"D Oh well \o/ I'm happy ^.^**

**Replies:**

**isaOMG: Then your smart then. Congratulations.**

**Arlene: Haha thank you! x"D**

***Gasp* TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING FLASHBACK. Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Ratliff just looked before him. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly or if he had just miss-heard what this Nate kid had just said. _Nate Ratliff. _Sure Ratliff must of heard him wrong because Kelly wouldn't just take off and not tell Ratliff that he had a kid on the way. Cause if that is the case then he looks like a pretty shit Dad right now.

Nate just kept on looking at Ratliff "Wait... Mom didn't tell you..?" Nate said.

"Oh yeah, cause this is a face of someone in the know!" Ratliff said sarcastically as he pointed to his face.

Nate turned to Kelly "You told me he knew!"

"Oh wait, _she _told you I knew?" Ratliff asked as he pointed to Kelly "That's okay Nate.. You don't have to explain anymore." Nate looked at Ratliff confused "Oh hasn't she told you the story of how she nearly killed Rydel Lynch? My bestfriend. The one who use to be my sister-in-law.. The one who's basically your Aunt."

"She told me that she walked out in front of a car by mistake and then your band mate Riker found her."

"No Riker did find her, that's the truth, maybe the only truth you've ever gotten out of her," Ratliff said as he glared at Kelly. "Tell me Nate.. What other crap has she been filling your mind with?" Ratliff asked.

Nate looked at his Mom who was just glaring at Ratliff, this was one of the many reason why she had moved to England. In the hope she wouldn't ever bump into Ratliff again. Especially when he's on a world tour with R5.. Cause there is less chance he'll ever bump into her, boy was she wrong.

Ratliff just looked at his son he had no clue about for the past eighteen years and the women in front of him that he once "loved" and called a girlfriend. When did she ever become a twisted bitch that would lie? He knows one thing for sure.. If her and Maia ever met up or reunited they would make one very good team of pure evilness. Though the difference is, Maia is better at it then Kelly is because at least Maia can keep a lie going until she wants it to be uncovered.

Ratliff sighed "Tell ya what Nate," Ratliff said "why don't you drop by the R5 concert tonight?" Ratliff asked "_just _you okay?" He said. Nate just nodded. "Great, swing by a little early.. I think _I _should clear up whatever lies she's filled your mind with." He then turned around to walk back to the park.

Yes, he'd left the park after that little blow off with Riker, but he'd rather be there than know someone has been lying and keeping things from him for the past 18 years.

* * *

"You what!" Ross shouted to me.

"Shh!" Ratliff hushed him.

Everyone had gone back to the hotel to their rooms and Ratliff had decided to tell Ross about Nate and Kelly. Needless to say Ross was taking it very well. Though, they weren't together married or dating anymore, so Ross shouldn't be so bothered.

Should he?

"Ratliff.. What are you going to do with him?" Ross asked.

"What do you mean?" Ratliff asked him confused.

Ross sighed and put his hands on Ratliff's shoulders "Say if this was me and Maia all over again.. I wouldn't want Charlotte to be in the custody of someone who will lie about their life," Ross said "whether or not he or she is 18 and can make decisions for themselves.."

"I don't know Ross..." Ratliff said "another kid on the tour... That's getting a little much now, don't you think?" he asked,

"Ratliff.. If it helps.. I'll some how go talk to them.. Then subtly drop in about Kelly.."

"You sure?" Ratliff asked.

Ross nodded "Look Ratliff.. we may not be together married anymore," He began "but.. I'll be honest.. I still care and I always will.."

Ratliff smiled at him sweetly, he was touched by that. The last time he was touched like that.. Was the night Ross had asked him to marry him.. That was the best night of his life.

"So what now?" Ratliff asked. Ross took a deep breath. Jeez. He'd never been so freaking nervous in his life. But he loved Ratliff and Ratliff loved him. So there was no other reason to be nervous really. "I love you." Ross said walking up to him and kissing him again. "I love you too.." Ratliff said "is everything okay?" Ross nodded "Everything's fine, perfect infact." Ross said. "You sure?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded.

_**Now or never Ross, now or never.. **Ross kept on thinking. "I just thought you deserved to know how much I love you." Ross said. "I already know that Ross, it's okay!" Ratliff said smiling. "No, you really don't," Ross said "Ratliff.. I love you so much, I don't even have the words to describe it. Honestly, through these past few years I didn't even think we'd be here. I always thought you'd either end up with Rydel or Kelly. Not me in the slightest. But you know we did. Unexpectedly. But I'm happy we are because you make me happy, and hopefully I make you feel the same way." Ratliff nodded and smiled. He couldn't help but smile. He had no idea where this was going.. But he loved how Ross was saying all this. Ross was truly the guy for him. "I mean.. It's been a year and a half.. We been through our fights and that but we stayed together. When I found out about Charlotte I honestly thought you would freak out and leave me, but you didn't and I love you for that! I really do. Any other person would of just walked out straight away. But you didn't. You stayed and I couldn't thank or love you enough for it!"_

_Ratliff smiled "Ross.. Where are you going with this?" Ratliff asked as his voice cracked with happiness. "The day Rydel got hit by that car, me and Riker were talking," Ross said "he talked about me, you and Charlotte. Mainly me and you. And I'm glad he did, cause he made me realize I need to do this now or never," He said with a little bit of nerves wrecking him "I know that we've been together for like a year and a half, but we've been together longer than Riker and Laura if I am entirely honest. Or just as about the same amount of time. But.. I know we're only still young Ratliff, but I need to do this now," Ross said before taking a deep breath "Ratliff..," he then bent down on one knee and opened up a black box "will you.. Marry me?"_

_In all honesty.. Ratliff was speechless. He knew Ross was up to something. He just didn't know it was this! Oh wow. He smiled and nodded. "What?" Ross asked. "Yes," Ratliff said "yes I will marry you Ross." Ross then put the ring on his finger before jumping up and kissing him. Passionately. "I love you." Ross said. "I love you too." Ratliff said before crashing his lips back onto Ross's._

Ratliff smiled at that flashback, he even got a feeling inside of him. A warm fuzzy feeling. Something he hadn't ever felt in a while with Ross. It was almost love.. Shit. No. Ratliff couldn't still be in love with Ross. Surely? He was with Riker. He loves Riker. Not Ross. Riker.

But who is he kidding? Riker doesn't make Ratliff feel the way he felt when he was with Ross. _Okay seriously.. Stop... _Ratliff thought.

He then looked up to Ross and the butterflies hit him again.

Ross stepped closer to Ratliff, leaving inches between then "Listen.. I'm not going to lie to you Ell.." he said as he put his face so their noses had no space between them "I'll never stop loving you.. I may not of shown it, but it broke my heart when we broke up.. Then it broke even more when I found out about yours and Riker's one-off.. It hurt a lot. Hence why I beat the crap outta him.." Ratliff began to feel his chest tighten at the way his heart was pounding inside "I love you.. and.. to be honest.. I always will love you.."

Ross then leaned in and kissed Ratliff softly on the lips, something he'd been longing to do for a very long time ever since they'd broken up. He missed Ratliff. He missed kissing him and waking up next to him every morning. He's just so lucky that until they get out of England, he'll be waking up in the same room as him rather than bed. Ratliff just stood there frozen.. Fireworks and butterflies went off in his stomach as his and Ross's lips connected with one another.

By the looks of things, Ratliff wasn't hesitating to pull back. Ross pulled him closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. Ratliff kissed back a little, before coming into realization that he was basically cheating "Sorry Ross we can't do this.." Ratliff said as he pulled away and stepped back "no matter.. No matter how much I want to.. We just can't.. Not yet anyway.."

Ross nodded "I understand.." Ross said before making his way to the door "but just know one thing.." Ross said.

Ratliff looked over to him.

"I know we had a very strong love before we broke up.." Ross said "but know I won't stop fighting to get it back." With that Ross left the room.

Ratliff sighed before sitting down on the bed putting his head into his hands.

What a great love triangle to be in.

Something tells him this whole situation is about to get messy.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.. Haha x"D**

**Please review! :D**


	33. England: The Awkwardness Begins

**410 reviews! :D Whoop! :D**

**Replies:**

**isaOMG: I was being sarcastic.**

**KidloveAuslly: You'll see ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own "Here Comes Forever" by R5. All right to them & Hollywood Records.**

**Yeah. The Rosslington theme song comes back :) **

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Later that night, everything was finishing up for the concert. It wasn't their last and final concert in England because they had to go up to the north-east, north-west etc aswell as Wales and Scotland then there was Ireland. So for tonight it was just their last ever concert in London before they traveled around the UK.

As the night went on, it came to the last song. Instead of _LOUD _it was _Here Comes Forever. _Which was just great. When everyone first found out about Ross and Ratliff dating when they were teens everyone was like: _"Oh my gosh! That's Rosslington's song! Here Comes Forever is your song guys! _YAY. Not.

"Alright guys," Riker said through the mic "you may or may not know this last song that we're playing tonight," He said as the crowd cheered "more than likely yes. This is Here Comes Forever."

_"OH MY GOD!"_

_"AHH!"_

_"OH MY GOODNESS ROSSLINGTON!" _

If Ratliff could without getting into trouble he would of thrown one of his drumsticks at the fan who shouted that. Of course he was expecting it, just maybe not so the whole arena could hear them. He then started on the drums for the song to play and for Germaine, Ross, Riker and Rydel to start.

He looked at Riker as he did and then at Ross. What hit him was guilt.

_Germaine: _I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,

_Riker&Ratliff: _Oo oo oo oo

_Germaine: _This ain't no 50 first dates.

_Ross: _I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world

_Riker&Ratliff: _Ooooooo

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes forever, girl

_Riker&Ratliff: _Ooooooo

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel_Here comes forever

_Riker&Ratliff:_Ooooooo

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes forever, girl

_Germaine: _This ain't no remake of a Romeo story

_Germaine/Ryde: _Ain't no

_Germaine: _werewolf trying to steal you away

_Germaine/Rydel: _I'll be your

_Germaine: _a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause

_Riker&Ratliff: _Oo oo oo oo

_Germaine: _Me and you outta space

_Ross: _I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world

_Riker&Ratliff: _Ooooooo

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes forever, girl

_R5: _Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

_Ross:_ Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world

_Riker&Ratliff: _Oo oo oo oo

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes forever, girl

_Riker&Ratliff: _Oo oo oo oo

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes forever

_Riker&Ratliff: _Oo oo oo oo

_Ross/Germaine/Rydel: _Here comes forever, girl

_Ross:_Forever and ever and ever and ever

Here comes forever, girl

* * *

After the concert they all signed things for the fans and took pictures before deciding to go back up to the hotel. Before Ratliff was going back to his hotel room he decided to go to Riker's and see him for a little while seen as though he was sharing a room on his own whilst they were in England.

He knocked on the door before letting himself in, he shut the door and turned around to see Riker sat on the edge of his bed. He looked annoyed.. Hurt.. Everything. "Are you okay?" Ratliff asked walking up to him slowly.

Riker put on a grin "Yeah, Ratliff, I'm superb," Riker lied looking at him "I mean.. Everyone would be totally fine after finding out that their boyfriend just stuck their tounge down their brother's throat who just happens to be their ex-husband."

Ratliff sighed and mentally face palmed. How the heck did Riker find out? He's pretty sure the door was shut and nobody was still in the room "What? How did you find out?" Ratliff asked.

"Oh I don't know," Riker shrugged "the fact Ross came up to me and started talking about it and how much he _still _loves you."

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Relax Riker," Ratliff said "the kiss meant nothing. Besides, he made a move on me! He was trying to help me after finding out about Nate! Then he started talking about all this crap about how he still cares about me and won't stop fighting for me and what we use to have."

Riker kept on looking at Ratliff, he wasn't quite sure he believed him if he was honest "Do you still love him?" Riker asked.

"What?" Ratliff asked "what kind o-"

"Answer Ratliff, do you still have feelings for him or not."

Ratliff thought about it for a moment. Does he still have feelings for Ross? Sure he felt something when Ross kissed him, but he wasn't sure if it was love. He just thought it was the guilt seen as though he was basically cheating on Riker with Ross. Now Riker found out.

Maybe Ratliff was just having mixed feelings.

Mixed feelings that don't seem to be going away. He sighed. He was suppose to be in love with Riker. Not Ross. That was over and done with. Even though it's pretty hard to get rid of love you've had for 16 - 17 years.

"I'm gonna take that as a ye-"

Riker never got a chance to finish off the sentence before Ratliff grabbed Riker and crashed his lips onto his. He kissed him because he needed to prove to Riker that he loved him and not Ross.. But also to know if he feels with Riker what he did with Ross all them hours ago when Ross had kissed him. When their lips met, Ratliff felt a spark of electricity go through him.

But if he was honest.. It wasn't as strong as the one with Ross.

As soon as their lips connected, Riker could tell straight that there was something different about the kiss. There was still feelings there.. But there was just something different. Riker and Ratliff then slowly pulled away "O-okay.. I believe you.." Riker said, half lying. He did believe Ratliff but at the same time he didn't.

Ratliff nodded "Great.." Ratliff said "well.. I'm going back to my hotel room.." Ratliff said making his way to the door "so.. see you tomorrow.."

"Yeah.." Riker said "see you tomorrow.." he said awkwardly. Infact the whole thing was awkward. Ratliff gave him an awkward nod before leaving the door.

What the heck was that?

_Rocky turned to Laura and looked at her confused "what the heck **WAS** that?" Rocky asked._

_Laura shrugged "Beats me.."_

_"I thought they 'loved' eachother.." Rocky said "I was expecting to watch Riker and Ratliff strip eachother naked and fuck!" Laura gave Rocky a weird glance. Did Rocky just really say that?_

_Rocky then replayed that last part of the sentence over in his head, he then let out a small nervous laugh "Okay, so.. I've just heard that how you heard that," Rocky said with small nervous laughter "and.. That came out wrong."_

_Laura nodded "Ya think?" _


	34. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey! :D**

**This isn't an update... I just came to say something.. and I don't know HOW your all going to take it if I'm quite honest... Your all going to be mad I know it.. But then again you might be understanding... Hopefully..**

**I haven't EXACTLY been updating alot lately as you can all tell and see that.. I know it seems stupid to say but I just feel like I have alot of pressure on me when I'm writing for FanFiction.. No I'm NOT quitting.. Well.. Least I'm not quitting yet, because lets face it there's going to come a day when I'll have to leave FanFiction, but not out of choice because I'm either too old, moving on.. Or moving on with other things, so until that day comes I'm staying on FanFiction for as long as I can.**

**But this is just so say, I am deleting ALL of my stories.. But not all..Maybe two or three will be left over but not all of them. The complete ones will stay the same. I know which stories I AM keeping... As for others... They're definitely going no matter how far I am into the story. If I have a delete a story that has a prequel to it, then I'll delete that story as well for explain "Going In Circles" I'll delete "Its All About The Girl" but I'm NOT going to delete that story because it was my FIRST OFFICIAL story and it's not easy getting hundreds of reviews. And I'm sorry if I delete a story you enjoyed very much..**

**I don't know what happened, but I've just lost inspiration for writing lately. So I guess this is my way of starting over again... :L But don't worry! I will make new stories! :)**

**I won't delete all of these stories until tomorrow so I know you all have had a good chance to read this and enjoy my stories whilst they last... Chances are when you all wake up they'll be gone :/**

**I'm so sorry.**

**Just stay tuned for more stories okay.**

**I'm NOT deleting Take Me Back To The Start or FRIENDS. If you HAVEN'T read FRIENDS can you for me? I have like 3 people that read it.. and its R5/Austin & Ally... *sigh***

**So yeah..**

**I'll see you guys when I update Take Me Back To The Start & FRIENDS.. and other stories I have in mind **

**Bye**


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Norway**

3 weeks had passed when they were last in England, and they went straight over to Norway to continue their R5 World Tour. Once they were there, that's when Riker and Ratliff started acting really awkward with eachother and started to fight a little as well. The others weren't going to lie, they found it weird how Riker and Ratliff all of a sudden started acting like they weren't even friends anymore.

Ross was beginning to think that it was because he had told Riker he still had feelings for Ratliff and Riker didn't want them back together because Ratliff had hurt Ross before. So he just took it as that, he didn't share with anyone else others were just coming up with their own scenario as what was going on between to the two boys.

Surprisingly, Riker and Ratliff actually managed to stay as a couple together through their time in Norway without exposing themselves.

**Italy**

4 weeks later their "friendship" was completely going bonkers with eachother to the point where Rydel and Ross sat them both down to discuss what was going on with them. They didn't let them know about eachother dating because it would just cause more drama for everyone, instead they just made up as friends then Rydel and Ross left them on their own to sort things out.

After Ross and Rydel leaving them, Riker and Ratliff had a little talk with eachother and then came to the decision that it wasn't a good idea they continued to date and they broke up but stayed as friends.

**Romania **

When they got to Romania, another 4 weeks later everything seemed less tense between the band and family now that Riker and Ratliff were no longer fighting or being awkward with eachother due to the fact they were no longer together.

As they were going through Romania, half way through they don't know what happened but they were just spending some quality time together and all of a sudden Ryan just got his memory back. It was when that all their parents/aunts/uncles were out with eachother. He decided he needed some fresh air so he left Cameron, Mackenzie, Charlotte, Germaine, Jake and Ashleigh in the hotel. That's when he saw Ross drunk and Ratliff trying to carry him back to the room but it kinda failed, so he spied on them and was laughing a little at Ratliff's struggle.

But in Ross's drunken state, he leaned in and kissed Ratliff telling him how much he loved him and then everything just came swooping back to Ryan about his past. So later that night when he found his Mom, Rydel, back at the hotel he ran into her hotel room attacked her with a hug and told her.

Needless to say everyone was pretty much happy with Ryan's memory back and it got more less intense.

**Africa**

It was months later they were in Africa where it was hot and warm. They were now half way through the tour and it had almost been a year sine they were all on tour.

Everyone was around in Africa doing their own thing, Keely decided to go around with Ross somewhere seen as though nobody else would go in with him when her water broke and Ross being Ross went into panic mode seen as though it had been a long while since he'd helped someone give birth. If all honesty, Keely was more calm then Ross was and _she _was the one giving birth not him.

Eventually Ross had calmed down and then Keely gave birth after Ross going into panic mode and she had a little baby boy. She named him Rocky seen as though Rocky was no longer around, and she needed something to remind her of him.

**India **

After Africa, they went to the Middle-East and then to India. Which then Rydel finally gave birth and this time she had a little girl and named her Alesia.

**Japan**

After all the things that happened in India, they went to China and then finally Japan. It wasn't their last country, it's just it was time Dominic done something to make sure he didn't loose Rydel again like he did all them years ago when they were teens.

So seen as though Rydel's Dad wasn't around anymore, he went up to Riker to ask him something. And he knows they're adults and he really shouldn't be asking, but he needed to, to make sure he was actually liked and welcomed into Rydel's family. Needless to say, Riker said yes to what Dominic was going to do. He was a good man, he didn't or hadn't done anything to Rydel to harm her. He wasn't Noah so that's why Riker said yes, and he actually likes Dominic.

Dominic then took Rydel out one night, leaving Alesia in Rydel's brother's care. He made sure she had the best night ever whilst they were in Japan in which case she did. By surprise, Dominic dropped down on one knee and asked Rydel to marry him, and she said yes of course.

They would be getting married once the World Tour was done.

**Australia**

2 weeks later, everyone was in Australia and the World Tour was near it's end. When they were in Australia they bumped into none other than Maia Mitchell. At first they were scared and she apologized to everyone for what she done. She wasn't just fooling around with them she actually meant it, needless to say everyone forgave her and they all became friends again. Maia got sometime with her daughter, Charlotte, as well as her Grand daughter Laura. Not that she was thrilled that her only daughter had a kid aged 16. Though Maia couldn't talk seen as though she had Charlotte young too.

After a little while of being in Australia, Maia was just walking around by herself minding her own business when she heard Ratliff and Riker talking about something that she was immediately drawn too. Once she heard it, well she was a little shocked.

She over heard Riker and Ratliff talking about them and how they use to date and broke up in Italy.

Maia was just going to back away slowly but she got caught by Riker and Ratliff. Riker and Ratliff caught Maia in time and begged her not to tell anyone, she did threaten to expose them to their families and friends. But somehow they managed to talk her out of it.

Like they thought it would stop her.

**South America**

When they were in South America, something didn't seem right. Everyone out of R5 and Riker and Ratliff's family just acted strange with them. Always snapping at them, until eventually Ross exploded and ended up screaming it out to Riker and Ratliff. Which then they were regretting.

Apparently, Maia hadn't kept her promise. Back in Australia Maia did expose Riker and Ratliff to their family, needless to say Ross didn't take the news so well after he admitted to still being in love with Ratliff.

**Mexico**

When they were in Mexico, everyone finally made up after the whole "Rikington" fiasco. And they just enjoyed Mexico and the World Tour whilst it still lasted. They only had Canada and North America left, and they didn't want to end it in them all fighting.

**Canada**

Whilst they were all up in Canada, Germaine, Jake and Ryan all decided that they would go skiing for a little while seen as though it was their day off from the tour and had nothing else to do. The others were off doing other things.

Jake found a hill in which he thought you could probably ski off, so he challenged Germaine to ski off it. At first Germaine wasn't sure, but when Jake told him to look over the edge saying it's not that far, Jake pushed Germaine off the hill causing Germaine to fall.

Not realizing how high the hill actually was, causing Germaine to sprain his ankle very badly. Which meant he couldn't do the concert for the next week.

As punishment, seen as though Jake hates performing, Riker made sure Germaine and Ross taught Jake how to play the guitar. Jake caught on straight away needless to say he was performing in Germaine's place for a week, which he absolutely hated. He didn't sing though, he just let Ratliff or Ross do that bit. Guitar he could handle, singing he wouldn't do.

Of course, everyone in the band and his family got Jake's little sarcastic remarks and comments. Cause as some people put it, Jake is a sarcastic little shit.

**North America**

Their final stop on the world tour.

Throughout that tour of America, something happened which led Germaine to believe that Ratliff was just messing Riker and Ross around now which he was getting majorly pissed at.

Then it came to their LAST ever show, before the show started Germaine grabbed Ratliff and took him to one side.

"I don't care what your doing, I don't care what your game is but I need you to stop messing my Dad and Uncle around right now," Germaine said in almost a threatening tone. Normally it would be the tone towards people who messed with his siblings. Germaine was DEFINITELY his Dad's son. "Just please.. Pick one of them. Pick the one who your in love with and be with them forever. Well.. Not forever, but you know until the day you both die.. Please?"

After that little talk with Germaine, Ratliff thought about it out of Ross and Riker. He wasn't meaning to mess them both around, he's sorry if it seemed like that. But he then realized who he wanted to be with out of Ross and Riker.

It came to their last song.

Instead of playing any song, like one of their pop/rock songs or just pop songs. They decided to play a song they'd never really played live before. Heck, they can't even remember if they ever did perform the song live. All that is to say, is that Ross's voice has DEFINITELY changed since that song.

They played: _Look At Us Now _as their final ever song they would perform as R5.

After that song they walked up to the front of the stage and took their final bow and said their goodbyes to the fans.

They then exited off the stage. Germaine, Rydel and Ross going off one way... Riker and Ratliff going off the other.

"That was an awesome final concert!" Riker said as he got off the stage with Ratliff, turning around to him.

Ratliff smiled and nodded "Yeah, it was.." Ratliff said.

Riker cocked his head "Is everything okay Ratliff?" Riker asked concerned for his friend. He could tell something was wrong with him. He just wanted to know what.

Ratliff wanted to say, but he couldn't. He couldn't get it out of him. Then Ross came walking through backstage and Ratliff just watched him as Ross got what he wanted before going back to where he came from. Ratliff looked back at Riker.

Riker smiled "I get Ratliff," Riker said "go for it."

"You sure?" Ratliff asked "cause I-"

"Listen, it's fine with me! Go for it, I don't care. Honest." Riker said smiling.

Ratliff let out a laugh "We had a good run Riker," Ratliff said "but I think our relationship was only meant to be as friends." Riker nodded in agreement "as for mine and Ross's.."

"It's always been love for you both Ratliff," Riker said "now go!" He said shoving him a little bit "go get him back before someone else comes along and steals his heart."

Ratliff laughed before going off to find Ross and win him back.

* * *

After a month of being off the World Tour and R5 coming to an end, Rydel and Dominic finally got married together and Ross and Ratliff re-married and got back together which was a relief for the whole R5 fandom, the world and more importantly their family.

One day Rydel was just going along her normal business when she got a phone call from someone in New York offering her a career as a solo artist now that R5 was done. She put it on hold before going to talk to her brothers about it because she wasn't so sure if she wanted to go on as a Solo Artist without R5. But they all reassured her that it was okay for her to do it.

She then left for New York with Dominic, Ryan and Alesia within the month.

Riker on the other hand was doing the same thing, going about on his usual days when he got a call from someone offering him a job in Miami to be a music teacher. It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but you know it was better than staying around doing nothing having no job. So he decided to take it and move to Miami with Germaine, Ashleigh and Jake.

He left within the same month as Rydel.

After getting the news about Riker leaving to Miami and Rydel going to New York starting their own career's Ross decided he needed to do something with his life. He then decided he was moving back to Colorado where he originally came from. He moved back to Colorado to be with his other family aka Mini Ross, Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland etc. Of course Ryland was in Colorado as well, which he hadn't seen. He had his own wife Savannah and his kids as well. So it was nice that Ross had some original family. Though his real family were Ratliff, Charlotte, baby Laura and Ratliff's son Nate seen as though Nate moved to the states away from his mother.

Ross left the same day as Rydel and Riker.

As for Keely, she decided it would be best for her to stay in L.A with Mackenzie and Alesia. Wasn't cause she wanted to, it was because it was Rocky's home. Sure Colorado was his original home but it was Rocky's home with her, Mackenzie and Alesia.

She stayed.

As for Laura and Rocky, after that they eventually just passed on to the other side.

So it was a happy ending for everyone. Minus the deaths of Rocky and Laura.

* * *

Laura sighed as she was sat at a table with Rocky which she had been in for the last few hours now. Yes they were on the otherside but it was like a whole new life there! Currently Rocky was telling Laura about the time when she was giving birth to Ashleigh and Rocky accidentally broken the door locking Ratliff and Riker in there, making Rocky having to jump out of the window to get the spare key and door handle in Laura and Riker's apartment.

"So.." Laura said "what your saying is.. My husband was late for his child's birth because your an idiot who broke a door.."

"Pretty much.." Rocky said.

"You know this is kinda like karma."

"What is?"

"Your death," Laura said "Riker barely got to see Ashleigh be born because of you. You didn't get to see little Rocky's birth because you died.."

"That had nothing to do with you or Riker though," Rocky said "Maia's the one who killed me.."

Laura sat back in her chair "Or was it Rocky?" Laura asked grinning "how do you know I wasn't just feeling lonely up in the sky and wanted someone to come join me.."

Rocky gasped "You didn't.." Rocky said.

"Oh but I did Rocky."

"You bitch.."

"Jeez Rocky I'm joking, I never actually made Maia kill you.." Laura said.

Rocky sighed with relief "Well that's good, because then I would have to personally kill you myself.."

"I'm already dead Rocky you can't kill me again," Laura said "we can only be reincarnated when _babies are born._"

Rocky nodded "True."

"Hey, can you go into that store room and get me that bucket of paint that's in there I need to do something with it and it;s on the top shelf and I can't reach it."

Rocky nodded "Sure." He got up and went into the store room whilst Laura just grinned as he done it, she was trying her best not to laugh.

Rocky looked in the store room "I don't see any pain Laur." He said. Then all of a sudden the door slammed shut. That's when he realized "Oh haha Laura, funny!" Rocky then grabbed the door handle, but yet again it fell off and broke so he couldn't get out. Just like that time with Riker and Ratliff "Oh this isn't even- Laura! Open the door now!"

Laura couldn't help but laugh at the door handle and Rocky, gosh he was such an idiot. Laura could spend forever in heaven with Rocky cause of his funniness, but she knows it can't last forever cause of them having to be reborn as someone else's baby. But they won't have any memory of this. So Laura just wants to make the most of it.

She sat there for a little while before the knocking on the door died down "Alright I'm coming," Laura said as she still laughed walking up to the door beginning to open it "You know I'm surprised you never seen it coming Rocky cause we were talking about it seconds ag-" As she swung the door open, she noticed Rocky wasn't there.

"Rocky?" Laura called out. She looked inside the store cupboard, it could only fit one person in the store cupboard anyway so where else could he of gone? "Rocky?" Laura called again coming out of the store cupboard "where are you? Stop playing games now and come out."

"Rocky's gone." A voice said.

Laura turned around "Julian? What do mean Rocky's gone?" Laura asked walking up to him.

Julian frowned "Keely. She's giving birth to a boy.." Julian said.

Laura's face dropped "H-he's been reincarnated..?" Laura asked saddened "I'm never gonna see him again." Julian shook his head, Laura began to shake her's violently "No! No! I never got a proper goodbye to him!"

"Goodbye? Goodbye's are painful Laura," Julian said "that's why he went when you guys were having fun.. So you would forever have a good memory of him and he you."

"Will I ever see him again?" Laura asked.

Julian smiled "Oh trust me, when your reincarnated.. You'll both be closer than you think even though you won't know it." Julian said before slowly disappearing.

"Oh great," Laura said out loud to herself "so I gotta wait around by myself until I'm reincarnated that's just great." Laura sighed before bringing a screen up to the table, she clicked a few spots on it before her family came up. She decided she'd watch over them whilst she was waiting. She could select who she wanted to look over Riker, Germaine, Ashleigh, Jake, Ryan, Mackenzie, Ross, Ratliff, Charlotte, baby Laura or Rydel. She sighed before clicking Keely. If she couldn't see Rocky again, she may as well see him as a baby.

When she clicked on Laura a thing came up of Keely holding a baby, which was obviously Rocky. By the looks of it Keely had actually named her baby Rocky. Laura smiled, she felt tears in her eyes so she decided to get away from Keely and go see Riker for a little while. Awhh. He was doing great now, happily. She then went to go see the others. Last but not least Rydel.

Laura saw Rydel having a blast in Africa, she smiled and let out a small laugh "You know, for a pregnant girl she sure is energetic.." Laura said. All of a sudden something clicked to Laura. Julian's words began to echo in her head when she was talking about ever seeing Rocky again.

_You'll both be closer than you think even though you won't know it_

Laura smiled to herself. It would be in no time before she was back with her real family, even though she wouldn't know it.

She couldn't be happier about it.

The End

* * *

**YAY! :D Done... Rosslington shippers you can rejoice now! :) Rikington shippers.. Try not to cry haha x"D **

**So yeah, Laura & Rocky finally reunited with everyone LOL.**

**Hope you guys liked the ending! :)**


End file.
